Touch
by JohnnyTexas
Summary: She wasn't used to it. It was more alien to her than Starfire. But that didn't mean she wanted it to stop
1. Unusual

**Chapter One - Unusual**

She strayed away from it. It wasn't normal, at least not for her. Starfire was always touchy, a little invasive, no boundaries. Beast Boy was the same way, maybe a little less so - she snapped at him once and he didn't try anything again.

Then there was Robin. She didn't mind him.

He did it tastefully. Their fingers would brush ever so slightly, he'd grab her waist during training, he'd lean against her on the couch when watching a movie. Little things.

She didn't stop him. She liked it, didn't want it to stop it.

She wondered to herself why it was just him. Only him.

He was quiet, stoic, maybe even a little cold. Sort of like how people percieved her. Maybe they weren't wrong. Except for when he was with her, especially alone. He didn't say much, he never did, the way he looked at her - smiled at her. She could tell what he was feeling.

She knew because she was feeling it too.

* * *

Robin sunk into the cushion next to her as Cyborg and Beast Boy debated on which movie to watch. It was a sort of tradition among the Titans, every Thursday night they would gather up and watch a movie of their picking.

Something felt different however. It was Robin, he was there. He usually was back in the evidence room, working on a case or in the training room, working out. He came in late, if at all. He liked to sit next to, liked to be next to her in general.

They picked some horror movie that she was indifferent to. Robin didn't seem to be paying any attention to the move, he seemed more invested in her eyes than the actual plot.

Beast Boy eeped and squealed at every little frightening aspect, Cyborg had seemingly fallen asleep, Starfire didn't seem very interested.

Then Robin pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book, if there even was one for this sort of thing. He scooted a little closer, their hips almost connecting. He feigned a yawn, stretch both arms upward and landed one around her shoulders.

She thought about forcibly removing his arm, throwing him into a deep pit of hell, just simply separating his arm from the rest of him. But she didn't.

She couldn't bring herself to, it felt too good, too natural. He scooted a little. She wouldn't berated anyone else, why couldn't she do it to him? Because he wasn't like anyone else, she concluded in her head.

She sighed softly, she needed to stop this. In an act of defiance, her body acted against her and slowly relaxed into his embrace. What was she doing? This was completely unlike her.

"Comfortable?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Very." She mumbled against her will.

She could sense the smile on his face, "I live to please."

She was very cold usually, even wrapped in three layers of of blanket in her bed, she still found a way to be cold. Not now, though. Now she was warm, her face was hot, but the rest was a comfortably warm temperature.

What happening to her? She must be sick.

The movie seemed to move into nonexistence, all she could hear was his quiet breathing - in, out, in out. It was all she could hear, all she could focus on. He was quiet, didn't say much, like usual. She had heard stories about Robin before - witty remarks during combat, chatty sidekick to Batman's silent and stoic demeanor. She wondered what had happened.

He was always so quiet, but never neglectful - she could feel his eyes on her. That was something he did well, watch.

Her thoughts seemed to fade away, her eyes became heavy, and her willpower unable to force herself awake. Sleep overcame her, a comfortable sleep - more comfortable than that she found in her bed.

She tried to fight it, she knew their friends would tease and make jokes, but he was comfortable and she was tried.

Her dreams were of Robin, she apparently her subconscious hadn't got enough of him. Nothing much happened, it wasn't one of _those_ dreams, she and him stood on top of the room of some building. She couldn't make out much of their surroundings, only seeming to focus in on him.

He didn't say much, not even in her dreams. He just looked at her, he smiled genuinely and pulled off his mask. She couldn't make the color of his irises. Any color she tried to plug in didn't seem to fit.

Green? No

Amber? No

Gray? No

Brown? Definitely not.

She awoke with a jolt before she could finish her list of all the colors. The TV was off and everyone was gone, even Robin. She was suddenly every cold. The clock said that it was around 5 am. She'd slept here the whole night.

A pair of vocies broke into her thoughts. "Okay... I think I'm getting it."

"Very good, Master R. I'm glad you were able to pick up on something under my wing."

It was Robin and someone else, but the second voice wasn't in person - over the phone most likely. On speaker.

"Hey," Robin said in a mock sense of being offended "I'm a good student." He seemed to be mixing some drinks.

"That you are, Master R. Whenever I could keep you awake, you were quite the adept pupil."

She could sense Robin's mood suddenly turn very morbid, "I miss your lessons."

"And I miss teaching you." He replied, his tone turning just as somber as Robin's. "I miss your presence as well, the manor can get quite lonely without your wit to liven it up."

Manor? Who was he talking to? "I'll come down in a month."

"Christmas?" The voice asked hopefully.

"Of course. B will have to beat me with a stick to keep me away."

The voice chuckled, "Do not tempt him."

Robin must've caught a glimpse of Raven lingering near the kitchen counter. He spun around to his phone, "Sorry Al gotta go, she's awake. Call you soon."

Had they been talking about her? "Of course, Master Di- Robin." He corrected "I simply cannot wait for your visit."

Robin ended the call and turned to Raven, "Mornin'." He greeted.

Raven nodded, rubbing her eyes "Unfortunately." She mumbled "Who was that?"

Robin turned and poured the liquid into two tall coffee cups, he offered one out to her "Alfred." He said dismissively "I made tea."

That woke her up, her eyes widened as she moved her eyes back and forth from the tea to his face. " _You_ made tea?" She asked in disbelief.

Robin nodded, "Yep. Alfred's secret recipe, few people have ever tasted it - try it, it's great." He frowned "I probably messed it up though."

She rose a brow.

He pulled back his arm, "You don't have to drink it."

Damn it. Now she had to drink it, even if it was just to stroke his ego. She sighed and took the mug from his hand. It smelled pretty good. Like honey.

He smiled eagerly as she took a hesitant sip. "Wow, this actually pretty good." She noted surprised. It was some kind of green tea with an added mix - honey, cinnamon, a hint of sugar, and a few other things she couldn't identify.

Robin puffed out his chest and smiled proudly, "Now image that same taste, but about a thousand times better. That's Alfred on a daily basis."

She rose her brow, "I might just have to meet this man."

Robin grinned goofily, "I'll take you some time, you and him would get along. You'd love it at the manor - personal library twice the size of our common room. Hundreds of books. Even you would get lost."

She rose her brow, "Truly? And when exactly were planning on showing me?" She said jokingly.

Robin took a short sip, "Haven't been there in awhile." He admitted, "You doing anything December?"

Besides isolating herself and reading? No. She shook her head, taking another sip.

"Wanna spend Christmas with the Bats?"

She wondered if it was a genuine offer or a sarcastic remark. "You don't actually have to take me." She clarified.

"But I'd like you to come." He insisted "Besides, I can't handle Bats by myself."

Batman? Did he even have any traditions aside from beating criminals senseless. She remained mute.

Robin grinned and took her hand, "C'mon Rae." He pleaded "Suffer with me? Please." He was serious about the offer.

"Well... if you really want me to go." She sighed "Ok. It's not like I have anything better to do." She shrugged.

"Thank you." He raised her hand up and kissed each one of her fingers.

Was someone possessing him? Had he hit his head? He was never this affectionate with anyone, not even Star.

Raven mentally kicked herself. Starfire. Raven liked being a solid, but Starfire would surely change that if she caught a glimpse of her and Robin.

Raven and Robin. It sounded good. Sounded natural. Alliteration and all. But they weren't anything, they didn't belong. Just friends. Not a pair. Right?

"Something wrong?" Robin questioned.

She looked up at him. He knew, of course he did. He always knew. Even before their bond, he could always read her. "No." She lied.

"C'mon Rae, don't do that." He said nudging her side, "I tell when you're thinking about something, don't shut down on me."

She hesitated, "It's just... you've been really," she wasn't sure how to word it "Starfire-y."

He chuckled lightly, "Meaning?"

"I dunno."

"Happy?"

"Not the word I would use?"

"Clingy?"

"Not really?" She thought for a moment "Just a little close. Touchy." She said meekly.

"Oh." His smile faded and his normal stoic expression returned. She kicked herself, that's not at all what she wanted. She liked his smile. "Want me to stop?" He questioned, sipping his tea again.

"No." She cringed, she said that a little too eagerly, "I just... I was just wondering why, is all." She noted.

He sighed, "I dunno. Ever since we bonded, I've just... felt different. Touch you feels good. Feels right." He flushed "I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." He offered.

"No. It's-" She tried, but the clanking of loud metal footsteps echoed through the hall. Cyborg yawned as he entered the room.

Robin chuckled soberly "To be continued..." He whispered.

Cyborg's lips turned upward into a wide smile, "Morning Lovebirds." He noted as walked to the fridge.

Both bird themed heroes flushed and took a step away from each other, they hadn't realized how close they were.

"Morning." Robin grumbled.

Raven mumbled something under her breath that was oddly explicit for a greeting.

The half robot pulled out the carton of orange juice, "Please, don't stop on because of me." He chuckled "After all, it didn't seem keep you two apart last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Both of flushed matching shades of red, "What're you talking about?" Robin asked for both of them. Raven pulled her hood over her head.

Cyborg smiled and pulled out his phone, tapping on the galley - mostly filled with pictures of the T-Car, some pictures of Bumble Bee, then there was a pair of pictures at the very end.

Cyborg tapped on the first one. It was Robin and Raven snuggled up together on the couch. Raven's head was nuzzled into his chest and her hands on his chest. Raven's eyes went white and the phone exploded.

Robin flushed as a wave of anger and embarssment washed over him, "You deserved that." He was stiff, his muscles were tense - like they were ready to pounce.

Cyborg just smirked, "I expected that - so I sent it to every computer in Titan Tower." He grinned proudly "Even set it as the background on a couple of them." He added.

Raven thought Robin's mask would melt because of the hot and angry glare he was sending.

Robin clenched his fist and stormed away, "I'm going for a run." He told Raven as he marched off.

She nodded, turning her scowl to Cyborg. "You have to be an ass?" She snapped.

Cyborg looked at her sympatheticly, "Sorry Rae, but you're like my little sister - I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity to tease my little sis." He noted with that signature Cyborg grin, "What's going on with you two anyway?"

Raven thought for a moment, "I don't know."


	2. Beautiful

**Chapter Two - Beautiful**

Robin stumbled into the kitchen. She grinned with amusement at him, it was refreshing to see him unprepared like this. Raven took a long sip from her tea "Good morning." The tea wasn't anything like Alfred's recipe, but at least it kept her awake.

"G'morning." He grumbled, leaning on the counter next to where she sat.

"Sleep well?"

"Of course not." He smirked. He eyed her steaming mug. "Can I have some?"

Raven rose a brow.

Robin smiled, "Oh beautiful and mysterious mistress, may I please have a sip of that simply delicious tea?"

Raven's grin returned, Beautiful and Mysterious? She liked the sound of that, "Its not like the one you made the other day," she noted "Also I didn't fix another cup." She didn't figure anyone else would want tea.

Robin shrugged, "C'mon Rae, I don't have cooties." He held his hand out.

Raven sighed and handed him the mug.

Robin smiled and took a sip, "Perfect."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I think you might've hit your head Boy Wonder. Since when do you like my tea?"

"I've always like tea, but since that was sort of like your thing - I didn't want to seem like a copycat." He offered her back the mug.

Raven's lips twitched upward, "There's no reason it can't be our thing." She suggested, taking a sip.

Robin grinned, "Our thing - I like that."

Cyborg walked in, he gave the two of a sideways glance but used his better judgment and didn't comment. It seemed they could never get a minute to talk alone.

Robin slipped his hand over and gently pulled the mug out of her grip. She glared at him as put it to his grinning lips and took a sip.

"Okay, seriously - what is going on with y'all?" Cyborg spoke up. The two had completely forgotten about his presence. "First y'all are snuggling on the couch during movie night then you're sharing tea." He turned specifically to Raven "If me or BB had done that, you would've thrown us out the window."

Raven narrowed her eyes as her face flushed. Robin opened his mouth to give some half-baked excuse, but Raven interrupted him "I don't really see how it's any of your business."

Robin smiled at her, 'That's my girl.'

Cyborg met her glare head-on. Aside from Robin, Cyborg seemed to be the only one that wasn't affected by her stares. "Whatever, just keep it out of my backseat." He grumbled as he shuffled down to the garage.

Raven sighed in frustration, Robin smiled at her "I late for my run." He noted.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to distract you." She said in her signature monotone voice.

Robin snickered, "Being distracted by you is my favorite part-time, Beautiful."

She flushed once more, "Oh." Is all she could muster. It was the second time he'd called her beautiful.

"Be back in a bit." He promised "Don't let Beast Boy eat my waffles." He remarked.

Raven nodded but she didn't quite hear exactly what he said, her mind was running a thousand miles an hour. He called her beautiful, he needlessly touched her, he drank tea. There was something going on.

He'd even been acting unlike himself in different ways. He smiled in her presence, his laugh seemed less rare when it was just the two of them, and then there was that smile - that smile that he never gave to anyone else, that smile was his but belonged to her.

Her head was spinning, her eyes fluttered to the clock. An hour? Had she really spent an entire hour thinking about him?

She rose from her seat and drifted over toward the training room. She needed to sort this out before it consumed her. This time no one with interrupt them, no one besides Robin went to the training room - at least not willingly.

"Of course I was serious... I'll be civil, you should be worrying about him." Robin's voice bounced off the walls of the training room.

She crept in and made herself known. He held his cell phone up to his ear, his cell phone - Not communicator. Someone else from his personal life? Why did it seem that she always walked in at the worst moment."

He smiled widely when he first saw her, "Hey Rae," he greeted "Gimme a sec, we're almost done."

She nodded as she watched him. He was shirtless, a faint sweat running down his back. She flushed and she wasn't sure what the big deal was - she'd seen him shirtless before. But it was different than before.

He had changed so much from that scrawny kid that she'd met two years ago. He went from around five and half feet to shooting up to hovering around at six feet, his shoulders had broadened, his defined muscles had gotten larger, and he was a bit bulkier. Yeah, it definitely wasn't the same as before.

"Yeah I'm here." He continued, "Yeah I'll be there... I know, I know... I'm bringing a guest... friend from the Titans... Yeah... okay..." Robin grinned for a half second then fading away "Sure... you too... take care of him, Diana." Robin ended the call and slipped the phone into his belt.

"Diana?" Raven rose a brow.

"Wonder Woman."

"Oh." Wow, Robin had Wonder Woman's phone number.

"Her and Bats are... close. She was calling about next month."

Next month? December. Oh, Christmas. "How long will you be gone?" She questioned.

He frowned, "Two weeks." He told "You don't want to come anymore?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"Oh well..." She didn't want to assume "You realize this might... compromise your identity."

He nodded, "I know. I trust you."

She widened her eyes, "Really?" She asked in disbelief "So-?"

He shook his head, cutting her off "Nope, sorry." He pointed his to his mask "Can't open until Christmas." He chuckled. It was probably just a bargaining chip, so she would come with him.

"You're going to tell the team?"

"Nope. Just you, Beautiful." He smiled warmly "For now, at least." He added.

There it was - her reasoning behind coming to speak with him had returned to her, "We need to talk."

"About what?" His smile faded, he sensed her serious tone.

She motioned between the two of them, "This." She sighed "Whatever this is."

He didn't feign ignorance, "It's whatever you want it to be."

Anger flared in her violet eyes, "Bullshit. Don't give me that. You're the one that started with all this. Touching, cuddling, calling me beautiful." She listed as she flushed deeper with each word, "Tell me what's going on."

Robin shrugged, "Just tell me to stop and I'll stop."

She bit her lip, "I don't... I don't want you to stop." She admitted with a blush "I just want to know why."

His face was as stoic as ever, "The touching is because... I dunno, it feels right. You know?"

She knew, but she didn't tell him that.

"Well... the cuddling sort of just happened - I wanted to see if you'd kill me or not if I tried to put my arm around you." He briefly chuckled "For a second there I thought you were gonna send me to a different dimension."

She flushed for some unknown reason.

"But then you... actually seemed to like it and you're really comfortable... I just kinda fell asleep."

She couldn't help but smile at that, "For the record - you're comfortable too."

"Glad to know." He chuckled, his stoic demeanor slowly melting away.

She hesitated, biting her lip once more "And the beautiful thing?"

"Just speaking what I see." He grinned "I am Pinocchio, for I cannot tell a lie." He added.

She didn't hear the latter half of his remark, just the first bit. He thought she was beautiful? Surely, he was delusional. She was demon, she couldn't be beautiful, wasn't allowed. "Why? Why did this all start? We've been friends for two years, why did this all start recently?"

Robin seemed hesitant, his fingers tapping against each other "I thought about kissing you. Haven't been able to stop." He admitted in a low voice.

"Wha-?" She choked out. That was not the answer she was expecting.

Cyborg walked into the room, "Hey Rob- Oh." His eyes looked between the two of them "Why am I not surprised?"

Robin narrowed his eyes beneath his mask, "Do you have a tracker on us or something?" He spat angrily.

Cyborg smirked at him, "Nah. I think it's just an instinct." He chuckled "Breakfast is ready."

He groaned, "Can you just leave us alone for a minute?" He said with desperation in his voice.

"Nuh-uh. We gotta use this equipment too, can't have you two rubbing up on it."

Robin sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He turned to Raven "We'll finish this later. I swear." He sighed again "I'm gonna clean up. Save me some breakfast, Beautiful."

She nodded. She and Cyborg left the training room, heading for the common room. They both heard a powerful grunt and the satisfying crunch of wall.

Later, they would find a hole around the same size as Robin's fist.

 ** _Reviews are appreciated_**


	3. Linked

**Chapter Three – Linked**

Robin found her on the roof, sitting on the edge of the building. She liked to come and think there. It was quiet. Tranquil. She was cold though, even more so than usual - a chill in the late November air.

"Hey." His voice was a little rough.

She nodded, not looking at him. Her eyes were fixated on the purple and pink tinted clouds over the horizon.

He sat down on the edge next to her, he didn't look to her, just kept his eyes forward.

"We gonna pick up where we left off?" Raven wondered aloud.

"I suppose so."

"Granted that we don't get interrupted this time."

Robin grinned, "I wouldn't worry about that. Cyborg is currently locked in his room."

Raven chuckled at the image that created in her head, "I'm pretty sure he has access to all the unlock codes."

"Yeah," Robin admitted "But he'll get the message."

The silence that followed couldn't even be defined as awkward. They both knew what had to be said, but neither could figure out how to say it.

"Well?" Raven nudged.

"I'm sorry." He apologized "My actions were inappropriate and caused you discomfort. I won't continue."

Raven groaned and shook her head, why was he so infuriating? "How many times must I say it before you get it through that hard head of yours?" She grumbled though she wasn't truly angry "I don't want you to stop. I just want to know why? Is that so difficult?"

"You... Don't want me to stop?"

"Don't inflate your ego... but no. I don't."

Robin grinned for a moment, but it quickly disappeared "So now you want why." He concluded.

Raven nodded with a sigh. He had finally begun to catch on. He was usually quick thinker, but she just did something to him.

"Well... I just... this is really hard to just come out and say."

Raven had enough of these games, she was about to get up and leave when she heard it.

'I want to be with you, but I know you'll hate me for it.'

Raven looked to him with wide eyes in disbelief, "Wha... What did you just say?"

He rose a brow at her, "Huh?" He questioned "I didn't say anything."

"You... You just..."

"Are you okay?" He touched her forearm.

Raven meant to pull out of his grip, maybe even hiss at him, but she didn't. She ended up leaning against him, even this little showing of affection made her warmer. This was getting out of hand, but maybe that's how it supposed to happen. Maybe it's what they both needed.

"You just said you wanted to be with me."

'Is she reading my thoughts?' He asked without moving his lips 'Are you reading my thoughts'

Raven went pale, even more than usual "I apologize, I don't mean to... I can you usually block it out, but..."

"Our bond."

She gave a small smile, "Always is." She affirmed.

Robin moved his hand away from her arm, she felt a chill run through her spine. "Well I guess that isn't your fault." His eyes lit up "I've got an idea."

She could hear his thoughts, but they weren't in English. A strong accent with a firm tone. Russian, no doubt. "I didn't know you knew Russian."

His lips twitched upward into a smirk, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She frowned, he was right.

"And there's a lot I don't know about you."

"On the contrary, Boy Wonder, you know me the best."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know everything. I like knowing, helps me sleep at night."

Raven grinned slightly in response.

"Maybe we go out, get to know each other. That way I can sleep, and you can know more about me." He offered.

"Go out? Like a date?" A terrifying and thrilling aspect.

He shrugged, "If we have a good time, then yeah it'll be a date. If not, then we were just out for a night on the town, purely platonic."

She thought for a long moment, furrowing her brow.

"My treat, of course."

She bit her bottom lip, "Okay... sure."

She could feel his wave of excitement and relief wash over her through their bond, "Great it's a date." He grinned "Maybe." He added.

"Maybe." She echoed with a small smile.

"This Friday at nine?"

"Fine with me."

"Good."

"Good."

Both of their gazes left each other, turning to the horizon once more. Beautiful. The colors seemed to dance off the sparkling water of the bay.

"How long you think we've got before we're interrupted."

Raven snickered to herself, "Not long."

"It seems to be common theme." He pointed out.

She remained mute. He was right, something always seemed to interrupt them whenever they tried to be by themselves.

"Well," he began, breaking the silence, "Maybe this whole telepathy thing could come in handy."

"How so?"

"You can hear my thoughts, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "But I try to keep out, give people their privacy." She added "However, it's becoming increasingly difficult to ignore your thoughts, due to our bond."

"Could you project your thoughts to me?"

"If I wanted to, yes." They were close, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go that far yet. Her thoughts were one of the only things that she could claim as distinctively her own.

"Well, what if we kept… like an open channel?"

Raven rose a brow at him.

"It would be like a way for us to talk, privately. That way, even if someone interrupted us, I could talk to you. Make snide remarks, give you directions when needed, maybe a little flirting." His smile was prominent.

"Hmm." She considered "I think I like the sound of that." She suspected that there would be more than just a little flirting.

"So, is that a yes?"

"It's just," she paused for a moment "Thoughts are very private. If we had an 'open channel', I could hear most of your thoughts, especially at the beginning."

"I've done it before." He said nonchalantly "I know how to project my thoughts to you and how to keep my private ones private." He explained "Though I might slip up sometimes." He shrugged.

"Really? You've done this before?" she deadpanned.

Robin nodded, "Yep. I'm an official honorary member of the Justice League." He explained "I'm linked with Martian Manhunter. Well, I used to be – not sure if that link is still active."

It clicked in her head. That was how he was able to seemingly block her out. He was one of the only people that ever had the ability to block her out. It wasn't just because of his stone cold demeanor or high intelligence - it's because he was trained to keep people out.

"Oh." She forgot how much more experienced he was than the rest of them. His mentor used to be Batman, of course he was, "Well, if you're comfortable with opening your mind to me, then I would be glad to."

"As long as you don't go searching for my secret identity, I'm fine with it."

Raven gaped, "Robin, I would never-"

"I know." He cut her off "I trust you, Rae. Completely."

"Okay." Her voice was uncharacteristically shaky, "I'm pretty sure my powers are a bit different than Martian Manhunter's." she observed.

"I'll do whatever is needed."

She flushed, he was so trusting of her, "First, relax." He did as she said, his shoulders slumping down, "And touch my chakra." She finished.

Robin smiled as she bowed her head, so he would touch her forehead. He reached his hand out and brushed her violet locks out of her face, behind her ear. He grinned as he bent his head down and pressed his lips gently against her chakra.

Raven whimpered and took a step back, the wave of emotions that washed over her were not her own. Had he kissed her? It provided a much stronger reaction than normal. She got another glimpse inside his head – she tried to block it, keep her from seeing anything private, but the flood of emotions was too strong.

She wasn't inside the Circus this time, now it was a cave. A giant computer screen projected a light blue haze over the dark cave walls. She saw a display case – A tall gray skintight suit with a black bat emblem in the center, a faded yellow utility belt at the waist, black plating on the gloves and boots, and a cape that draped down the back, longer than even her own cape, it was like the night itself, 'black' didn't do it justice.

Next was a familiar brightly colored red, green, and yellow costume.

Then was a costume much like the first, except it was shaped much curvier. Like to outline the well-shaped body of a young woman.

Then there was a fourth case, empty besides the stand.

"Come now, young master, I believe we should get you ready for tonight's activities." The voice was smooth with a pleasant English accent.

She turned to look at the man, he was a short man, but he stood tall. Dressed in a black suit with a black tie. His hair black hair, with hints of gray, was slickly combed over. He had a pair of kind blue eyes that could strike a room as soon as he entered.

It was Alfred, she didn't need confirmation from Robin. People like him were few in a world such as theirs, she wouldn't mistake him. Robin never talked much about his life in Gotham, but the little bit that he had – had been about Alfred. She'd never heard him speak so fondly about anyone.

Her vision faded, and she was brought back to her present reality. Robin had his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he questioned, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. He had just asked her to not go snooping in his head. She betrayed his trust.

"What'd you see?" he suspected she'd had a vision of him or his life. He didn't seem angry.

"Alfred." She bit her lip

Robin smiled, "He's awesome, right?"

The guilt running through her prevented her from answering his question "I'm sorry." She said again.

"What for?" he frowned.

She hung her head, her hair falling over her eyes – it was getting long, "I invaded your privacy."

Robin's smile returned, "Raven – I was joking when I said that." He admitted, "I'm going to tell you who I am, anyway. The only reason I said that is because I wanted to tell you myself, but I would never get mad at you for it." He pointed out.

"Oh." Is all she could manage.

"Is the link set up."

Raven had all but forgotten. _"I think it is."_

Robin smiled, _"Good."_ He nodded _"God you look beautiful."_

Raven flushed, "Great, now I'm gonna have you flirting in my head now." She said sarcastically. In truth, it didn't sound that bad to her.

"Yep." He agreed, "Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from."

Raven's communicator, she pulled it out and flipped it open, "Speak." Her voice losing the emotion it had just show to their leader.

"Yo Rae, get your boyfriend and bring y'all butts down here. It's dinner time." Cyborg spoke over the speaker.

Raven flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment, "You- We-"

Cyborg ended the call and Raven fumed furiously.

Robin sighed, "Calm down, Beautiful." His hand rested on the small of her back "Let him have his fun, we'll get him back later."

She sighed and nodded, he was just about the only one that could calm her down right now.

He didn't remove his hand from her back as they walked back into the T shaped building. She didn't mind it, as long as he didn't go any further down, she actually enjoyed it.

Maybe things were going too far, but she didn't care.

She didn't know what would happen on their "date", but she did know how he made her feel... and she didn't want it to stop.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Dinner Time

If you could find the time to leave a review, I would really appreciate it. It truly helps motivate me to write more. This one is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Four - Dinner Time**

Robin pulled his hand away from Raven and back to his side, she frowned slightly but it melted off her face as the door opened with a hiss and they walked into the common room. Starfire was talking with Beast Boy, Cyborg was leaning against the counter with his large metal arms crossed.

"Hey." Cyborg nodded.

Raven nodded, and Robin mumbled a greeting. She looked over at him, his normal scowl had returned and was aimed at Cyborg in particular.

"Locked me in the maintenance room? Was that really necessary?" He asked with an unamused mature older brother tone that he so often used.

Raven smiled faintly before it dropped off her face completely.

"You wouldn't leave us alone." Robin shrugged, "What's for dinner?" He asked, changing the subject.

Cyborg sighed, "I figured I would order a pizza or two."

Robin frowned, "Pizza? Again? You guys don't ever get tired of pizza?"

Beast Boy fell out of his chair with a gasp at their leader's comment. Cyborg frowned a bit, "Well, seeing as I just spent the last twenty minutes stuck in a closet - I don't really feel like cooking." He said sassily, Bee would've been proud.

"Fine. I'll cook, you just go over there and play BB in that game you guys like."

"Robin? Cook? Never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence." Cyborg snorted.

"Just go sit your metal ass down and let me cook."

Cyborg chuckled and shrugged, "You're the boss."

Robin slithered his was over to the stove. There was a certain elegance and grace in the way we moved - he never made a sound when he walked, that was the Batman's training. But there was also his graceful and agile way in which he moved, that was Alfred's training.

Raven seemed to be torn between sulking over to the couch and continuing where she last left off in her novel or walking over to Robin and watching him work. She wasn't quite ready to leave his side, but she didn't want to seem clingy.

Robin noticed her, "Hey Rae C'mere." He requested "I need your help with dinner."

She nodded and silently floated over to his side. He pulled out a pot and set it on the stove. "I won't be much help. I'm not a very good cook." No one had ever taught her.

Robin smirked, "I didn't really need your help, I just wanted to keep you to myself for a bit longer." He confessed "I never was very good at sharing."

Raven blushed. She didn't mind his selfishness in the slightest.

"You don't really have to stay if you don't want to." He shrugged.

"I want to though."

"I ain't gonna stop you." He smiled as he pulled out some raw meats and a small bit of Tofu, for Beast Boy.

Raven rose a brow, "Is that an accent?"

Robin glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment, "Yeah - It's my southern draw, I let it slip sometimes."

"Didn't know you were from down south."

"I'm not, not really anyway. You remember how I was in Circus?"

"Yeah." She flushed. She wasn't entirely sure why - he never talked about his past with anyone.

The meat sizzled as he turned the heat on. It looked to be some kind of sausages "It was a traveling Circus. We went from place to place, never really sticking in one spot, but there was always one constant. Louisiana."

"Louisiana?"

"Louisiana." He repeated fondly, "New Orleans, actually. It was amazing. Good music, good people, great food, and copious amounts of alcohol." He snickered. "We went there two times a year - Mardi Gras and during the winter."

"Sounds like fun." She tried to hide her sarcasm.

He shrugged, "It probably wouldn't have been your thing, but my parents loved it. Also, I learned a few things while I was there."

"Like what?" How to wrestle an alligator?

"Well - How to cook a mean sausage," he smiled as he flipped the links over, "How to boil some crawfish, and how to dance."

Raven widened her eyes at him, "You can dance?" She had a hard time imagining him dancing anywhere except for in a fight.

He looked into her violet orbs, "You've got really pretty eyes." He noted.

Smooth, "Don't change the subject." She complained playfully "You can dance?"

Robin shrugged, "I dunno. I guess you'll have to find out one day."

Raven smirked, "I plan on it."

"Sounds like fun," he chuckled.

Robin continued to cook the sausage, gently pressing it against the heat of the stove. Raven watched him in silence. She'd always been attracted to him. She tried to subdue emotions, but that didn't mean she was ignorant of them.

But now she was just sitting there, watching him. It was getting a lot harder to subdue these emotions, Lust in particular. She never really had to deal with Lust, she was attracted to him, but it never really went past a quiet appreciation of his body.

Now it seemed like every little thing about him stirred Lust a little bit more – the smile that he reserved just for her, his hair, his smell, his touch, the way he looked whenever they trained. She pulled her hood over her head, her entire face was a deep red – she hoped he couldn't tell.

Expressing her emotions was something new to her. She'd gotten better at controlling her powers – she could afford to show some of her emotion. She couldn't gush or go too excessive without destroying the tower. That's something she was always envious of Starfire for.

Starfire. Shit. How could she forget? She was head over heel for Robin. She couldn't do that to her. She wouldn't.

The lightbulb above them popped and the glass fell to the ground. Beast Boy shrieked, and Cyborg chuckled heavily.

Robin rose a brow at her.

Raven flushed, "Sorry." She murmured. She floated over to a rag and picked up the pieces of glass.

"Is something wrong?" he asked seriously, "You haven't done that in a while."

"I just need to think." She began to float toward the couch where the rest of their friends were.

Robin frowned, "Oh okay…" he said a little disappointed, "You know you can talk to me if you need, right?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. She knew.

She gently rested back into the couch. Her eyes were on the tv, but she couldn't tell anything that was happening. She was deep in thought, she had no idea what to do.

"Since when can Robin cook?" Beast Boy directed his question at her.

She deadpanned at the green changeling, "Ask him." She said in a monotone voice "Why would I know?"

"Because you and Robin are two birds in the same nest." Cyborg remarked.

"Barking up the same tree." Beast Boy remarked.

"I believe the saying is 'bumping the uglies'," Starfire giggled. Cyborg chuckled, and Beast Boy snickered.

Raven blushed and gaped at them. She narrowed her eyes at Cyborg, "What have you been telling them?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Nothing, little bird."

"You aren't exactly very secretive." Beast Boy added.

"It was not very hard to figure out, Friend Raven." She smiled kindly at her.

Raven let her mouth hang open a little bit, "Star… Robin and I-"

"Dinner's ready." Robin's voice sternly called from the kitchen.

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped from their seats and made their way to the food. Starfire smiled at Raven, "Perhaps we could speak after we eat?" she proposed.

Raven nodded, her face went pale. The two of the walked together. Starfire sat next to Cyborg while Raven found her seat next to Robin, she hadn't even meant to do so – she just did it subconsciously.

They didn't talk much, aside from a few of Beast Boy's snide remarks as he dug into his Tofu. Robin was his usual self, silent and reserved. He would sometimes cast a glance at her, but other than that he was stoic.

Raven was still lost in thought, Starfire brought her out of her thoughts."Next week marks the beginning of December, correct?"

Robin nodded as he continued to eat, "Yeah. December first is this Sunday." He informed.

"I shall be leaving then."

They all looked up at her, "Leaving? Is something wrong?" Robin questioned.

"Anything we can help with?" Cyborg added.

"No." She shook her head, "I have not seen Galfore in quite some time and would like to spend some time with him, if that is alright." She seemed to be asking Robin permission. He was their leader, almost like their boss. He would never look at it that way, though.

"That's fine. I figured we all need a little break." Robin agreed "I'm going up to Gotham for a few weeks too." He noted "I'm dragging Raven along with me too." He sent a small smile her way before it faded completely.

"That's cool, you guys go and have fun for Christmas. Me and BB will hang out here while you're gone." Cyborg said dismissively. "Wait... you're taking Raven to Gotham?"

Robin nodded, "If she wants to then yeah."

Raven nodded silently, still eating. Robin was a surprisingly good cook.

"So you're taking her to meet..." Beast Boy paused mid sentence, looking hesitant.

"Batman." Robin finished for them.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy gaped at him in disbelief, "You... you're going to spend the holidays with the Bat-Family."

"Rae, you gotta take a picture with Batman! Send it to me!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the changeling "He's not a muesem exhibit." She scoffed.

"But he is like the coolest superhero ever!" Beast Boy retorted.

Raven didn't refute this. She'd always been fascinated by the Batman. He had a reputation that exceeded just Gotham, or Earth for that matter.

"We're leaving in a few days. Probably around the same time as Star." Robin commented sternly, the talk of his former mentor seemed to make him uncomfortable.

Robin noticed the pair of violet eyes on him, he could feel the concern in them. " _I'm fine._ " He dismissed.

Raven frowned, " _Are you sure? I could change the subject._ "

He smirked at her for what seemed like a nanosecond, " _I'll be fine, Beautiful. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself._ "

Raven huffed and nodded.

Cyborg looked between the two of them, "Could you two not make eyes at each other while we're in the room?"

Starfire giggled.

The two birds flushed, neither could seem to find a viable excuse.

Robin stood from his head, he took his and Raven's empty plate over to the sink. He set them down gently, it was Beast Boy's turn to clean the dishes.

Cyborg smirked, "How come you never take my plate?" he moaned playfully.

Raven thought about 'accidentally' losing control of her powers and bursting his circuits. Robin's knowing look kept her from doing so.

"I'm going to train. G'night." he told no one in particular.

" _You ever stop training?_ " Raven sent him mentally.

Robin smiled as he continued toward the door, " _Nope._ " he quipped, " _I'm not a half-demon princess, Beautiful. Unlike you, I have to work for this burning hunk'a love you see before you."_

She bit down on her lower lip, " _Maybe I'll come see how that's coming along in a bit."_

She could feel his grin widen, " _I think I'd like that._ "

 _"Good."_

 _"Good."_ The door hissed open and Robin disappeared down the dimly lit corridor.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cyborg's irritated voice broke through.

"No." she said in a monotone voice.

Cyborg crossed his arms, grumbling something, "I'm happy for you guys - I really am, but you two constantly making eyes at each other is making me lose my appetite."

Raven opened her mouth to deny the accusation, but something else came out entirely "I don't really see how what me and Robin do is really any of your business." her voice was calm, cool, and collected but still there was certain venom with the way she spoke.

Cyborg's jaw nearly hit the floor. He expected her to blush or just narrow her eyes at his teasing. He would've never expected... this.

Beast Boy had an amused grin on his face, "Are you for really real, Rae?" he asked through his chuckle.

"Are you and friend Robin truly doing the dating?" Starfire questioned. She didn't seem angry or upset, as Raven would've expected, just curious.

Raven thought about her question for a moment. Was she dating Robin? Not really, no. They had mutual feelings for each other and that would usually lead to a relationship, but nothing about the Boy Wonder was usual. Neither was she for that matter.

"No." saying that hurt more than it probably should've, "We just enjoy each other's company."

Starfire didn't respond, the alien seemed to be deep in thought.

"That's pretty much what a relationship is, Rae." Beast Boy pointed out, "Especially when it comes to you - you hate everyone."

"We're not in a relationship, I just hate him the least."

Cyborg's one human eye dilated, "Raven basically just declared her love for him." he deadpanned.

Beast Boy snickered.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the two boys. She didn't love Robin, not - that's not what this was. A crush, at absolute most. She just appreciated him.

He knew her the best, he knew when to leave her alone and when to stick his pointy head into her business. He made her laugh, how to make her smile, even blush. He didn't give up on her. He made her feel good, with his touch and just his presence. It helped that he was also drop-dead gorgeous.

And then there was that little smile that he reserved just for her and the way that her heart seemed to flutter every time he was even in her general vivacity-

Oh shit. She was in love with Robin.

"Raven? Are you the okay?" Starfire questioned. All color, even though it wasn't that much, drained from Raven's face.

Raven rose from her chair and walked out of the room. Cyborg called after her with an apology, but decided it was best to leave her alone.

Starfire didn't have the same revelation.

She couldn't be in love with Robin, right? No - it was ridiculous, wasn't it? Her head was spinning. Raven stopped as she realized the orange alien was following behind her, Raven slowly looked at Starfire.

"Please don't let what they said do the getting to you. They were being the idiots." she reasoned.

Raven frowned at her, "You're being very calm. I thought you would be furious at me."

"Why would I ever be the angry with you?"

"Because Robin was... yours." She mumbled. Raven had stolen him.

Starfire giggled, "Raven - Robin was never mine. Robin is no one's but his own, except maybe that has changed. Maybe he is yours now."

"But you and him-"

"He is my best friend." Starfire cut her off, "Robin was the first person to show me kindness because he wanted to - not because he had to or because he was forced to." she smiled fondly, "I will always be grateful to him for that. He is my brother. I want my brother to be happy and you make him happy."

"Oh." she couldn't think of much else to say.

Starfire giggled, "Do not think you are invading my 'territory'. You need not ask my permission - do what your heart tells you."

Raven thought for a moment. What did her heart want?

"Perhaps we could exchange notes later - he has quite soft lips." she giggled as she continued to float down to her room.

Raven blushed, she needed to think for a moment. Her emotions were running wild. She needed to meditate.

* * *

Robin struck the dummy quick and hard, just like Bruce had taught him. Robin was going back to his roots, he was changing his style back. He had changed his fighting style when he came to Jump City. It wasn't Gotham, he afford to be a little sloppy, make some mistakes. He needed to change his style - he moved slower, less acrobatics, more force behind his attacks. He needed to get his aggression out.

Two years was a long time to vent, but he'd managed to do it somehow... and a small part of him still had that anger. That fury.

Bruce had always told him to channel his anger, use it against the scum of Gotham. He didn't do that in Jump. He unleashed his anger, let it run his life.

Raven was changing that. She made him smile more, he was a little less angry every time she was near him. If he lost it, she could calm him down - only her. That's why he needed her to come to Gotham. Robin wasn't quite sure what would happen when he saw Bruce again. Would all that anger come back, but worse?

He needed Raven. She was his anchor.

The door behind him opened. The quiet squeaking had brought him away from his thoughts. He stopped, attacking the dummy. He panted slightly as he turned around to see Raven staring at him. Her weight was all shifted on her right side, her hands were together, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Something was wrong. She didn't need to say anything - he knew Raven, knew her body language. Something was off.

She looked like she was having a battle internally.

"Something's wrong?"

"No. I wouldn't say it was wrong, just... I need to tell you something." She explained vaguely.

"I love it when you get flustered. It's cute." He reached over and took her hand into his. He traced over her fingers with the base of his thumb.

Raven frowned, "This is serious." She grumbled.

Robin smiled and nodded, "I know." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm, "Just tell me."

"You're being... distracting."

His lips grinned as they were pressed against her hand, "I'm distracting you, am I?"

"Yes." She deadpanned.

Robin sighed and stopped her hand, she wasn't responding like she usually did. It must be serious.

"Thank you." She grumbled, "I should tell you... I... well, I think at least..." She stumbled around the words.

The door swung open. Robin snapped his eyes shut and groaned. Raven let out some sort of hiss. Cyborg glared at the two of them, "Hey Raven - I should've figured you'd be in here."

Raven gave the half robot a dangerous look. " _Easy, Beautiful. Cy doesn't know any better._ " Robin tried through their private link.

" _We should show him the error of his ways._ "

" _We will, but not now. Take a deep breath. We'll get him back. I promise._ "

 _"Pinky?"_ her frown changed to a smirk.

His expression mirrored hers, " _Cross my heart, hope to die."_ he drew a little X over the center of his chest as he smirked at her.

Raven nodded, she would accept this - for now.

"Could you two stop doing that." Cyborg grumbled. The two birds looked away from each other and over at him, "It makes me really uncomfortable. I feel like you're talking about me with those looks you give each other..." his voice trailed off.

Raven's lips twitched up into a smirk, "We are." she affirmed.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Can I steal Robin away for a few minutes?" she asked Raven.

She frowned, "We were kind of in the middle of something..." she mumbled.

Cyborg groaned, "You two are always in the middle of something. You can have your Robin back in the morning. It's important."

Raven had meant to frown but something he'd said made it that much harder for her to be angry. Her Robin. She didn't comment and neither did Robin. "Fine." she grumbled, she twisted around to face the Boy Wonder, "Night." she grumbled as she slithered over to the exit.

Robin nodded at her, " _Talk to you in the morning."_ he promised, " _Goodnight Beautiful."_


	5. Blue

Longest chapter far, Hope you enjoy! It's Mardi Gras while I'm writing this. Happy Fat Tuesday!

 **Chapter Five - Blue**

Raven smiled as he stumbled into the common room, bags under his eyes, his shoulders slumped over, dragging himself over to her. She enjoyed seeing him like this - it was a side he didn't share with any of their other friends, only her.

Being groggy was a weakness, Robin didn't have weaknesses. That's what he tried to make it seem like anyway.

In reality, he was more human than anyone else on the team. He trusted her with this knowledge - he had a weakness, he had a human side. Sometimes it seemed Robin was more of a robot than Cyborg. He was different around her, though.

He wasn't as intense. Wasn't as serious. Wasn't as stern. Wasn't as angry. He was just... him.

"Good mornin'." he grumbled.

Raven smiled even brighter, "Same to you." she offered the mug of tea she'd just taken a sip from.

Robin smiled, he'd completely given up coffee for tea. She must've been rubbing off on him. He took a large gulp of the scalding tea. He sighed out and handed her back the mug.

"You could always get your own tea, you know." she quipped.

A groggy smile came to his lips, "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have any reason to talk to me in the morning." he reasoned "Plus it tastes better in your cup." he added.

Raven flushed slightly, "I see... well I guess it's cool if we keep sharing." she shrugged.

"Awesome." he flopped down on the couch next to her. "Ready for tonight?" he asked sleepily as he rested his head back against the cushion.

Raven widened her eyes. They were going out tonight. Just them. No distractions. More importantly, no Cyborg. The idea seemed surreal.

"Don't wear your normal clothes." He told her, picking his head up.

She frowned, "What's wrong with my normal clothes?"

"Absolutely nothing." He didn't miss a beat "I just want to go on a date with Rachel. It'll be a nice change, we'll be out and about and no one will even bad an eye."

"I think if Rachel Roth goes out with Robin, it might be cause for some attention." She noted.

"I'm not going as Robin. I'm going as... well, me. The real me."

She didn't even know he had civilian clothes, "Really?" She asked lightly, "And just who is the real you?"

He smiled, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

She matched his smile, "I look forward to it."

He groaned and leaned against her, she stiffened for a moment, but melted into a puddle of nothing as he pressed his lips against the top of her shoulder. Was that a scar? They were soft but there was a jagged bit of scaring on his bottom lip. "I'm sleepy Rae, wake me up."

"How would you propose I do that?" she bit her lip.

"A kiss would be nice."

It didn't sound like a completely horrible idea, but she wouldn't let him know that. "I'm that easy, Bird Boy, you've gotta work for it."

He grinned, "Yes Ma'am." he gave a salute.

She leaned into his shoulder a bit more, "What was so important that Cyborg had to interrupt us yesterday?"

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, letting a long groan out, "He gave me the 'big brother speech'." he moaned, "Don't play with Rae-Rae's feelings. This isn't a game, this is real. If you hurt her, I'll break your spiky ass in two'." He said, doing a Cyborg impression.

Raven gaped at him, "He did _not_ call me 'Rae-Rae'." She growled.

Robin nodded, "Yep. More than one time actually."

"That... that..." She struggled to find the word.

"Zarbnarf?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded, "That's the one." she grumbled.

He rubbed his calloused hand over her forearm. He wasn't wearing gloves? He always wears gloves. "What's wrong with Rae-Rae? I think it's kind of cute."

Her features softened for a moment, "Well... I mean, It's okay if you call me that, but... It's different when Cyborg says it."

He grinned excitedly, "Did you just me permission to call you Rae-Rae?" Sometimes Raven didn't let Beast Boy call her Rae. She was pretty stingy when it came to nicknames... but somehow, it was different when it came out of his mouth.

"I guess, if you want. It's better than other nicknames." she shrugged, 'Sweet Cheeks' and 'Baby-Girl' left a bad taste in her mouth. She suddenly narrowed her eyes at him, "But only when we're alone, I don't want anyone else getting any ideas."

His arms slipped around her waist, hugging her close to him, "Sure thing Rae-Rae."

She blushed furiously, but she didn't move away. He was warm. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

He pecked the back of her neck, "Oh you definitely are. Sorry, no take backsies."

Raven sighed as she wiggled out of his grip. The other Titans would wake up soon - it wouldn't be good for anyone if they found the two of them in a... compromising position. Still, she felt a little cold.

Robin sighed and rose from the couch, groaning as he did so. "I'm gonna go for a run and catch a shower."

"Coming to breakfast?"

"I wouldn't count on it. I've been slacking off lately - I'm way behind on my case files." he explained.

"That my fault?" she questioned with a small smirk.

"Maybe a little," he chuckled "Your beauty is distracting. Today, however, I must resist." he stated reluctantly. "I'll see you tonight."

"You still haven't told me where we're going." she pointed out.

He nodded, "It's a surprise." he smiled slyly.

"How am I suppose to get there if I don't know where I'm going?"

"I'm taking you." he said with an excited smile on his face, "Raven might be able to fly and teleport, but Rachel Roth can't. No powers or gadgets tonight. I'm taking us on my motorcycle."

Raven widened her eyes. Azarath protect her.

* * *

His heart was pounding against his ribs, sweat dripped out of every pour of his body. That was only partially due to the four miles he'd just ran. He was nervous. He never got nervous. He'd stared down the Joker before and didn't even flinch, but the half-demon princess beauty made him nervous.

Extremely nervous. He needed to call someone.

Robin leaned against the padded wall of the training room, sliding down to the floor and pulling his phone out. The sweat on his bare back made his skin stick to the blue pads, he couldn't care less right now.

"Master... er- am I on speaker phone?" Alfred answered after the first two rings.

"Nope. Just me and you, Al."

"Very good, sir. Did you need something, Master Dick, or is this a social call?"

"A little bit of both."

"I see."

"It's about that girl I was telling you about. Raven."

"I see." The old butler said all too knowingly, "I'm here to help."

Robin grinned, "Of course you are." Alfred was always there. Bruce was like a father to him, but Alfred was the one who really raised him. Bruce gave him the skills and tools needed to save the world, Alfred taught him how to live in it. "Well... Rae and I are going out tonight. Like, just us. Together. Alone."

"You sound nervous."

Robin snorted, "Understatement of the year."

"What exactly is eating at you, Master Dick?"

"Well... I mean, I just don't want to screw anything up." Robin was well experienced in messing up a good thing, he didn't want to repeat himself.

"Forgive my blunt nature, Master Dick, but are you fond of this girl."

"Yeah, of course." he didn't hesitate.

"Are these feelings mutual?"

Robin frowned, "Well... I don't know... I mean, I guess so. I'd have to ask."

Alfred chucked and Robin's frown deepened a bit, "You and Master Bruce are so very similar." he quipped, "Master Dick," he said, changing to a serious tone, "If this girl didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't have agreed to go on this date with you." the elderly butler deadpanned.

"I guess that makes sense."

"You must care for Miss Raven greatly. You are never this nervous, for anything. Or anyone for that matter."

Robin chuckled to himself, another understatement, "Yeah... Yeah I do."

"Have you introduced her to Dick Grayson yet?"

"No." he bit down on his lip - he was planning on doing so, but a thought kept plaguing his mind. What if she didn't accept Dick? "What if... what if she doesn't like who I am under the mask. What if she wants to be with Robin, not Dick."

"Who is the real you?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you really? Dick Grayson? Or Robin?"

He didn't really know how to answer that. He hadn't been Dick Grayson in a very long time. He was Robin, but... he wasn't. Dick Grayson was the third member of the Flying Graysons - Dick represented what he was before that night. Before he watched his parents die. It wasn't him, but it still was.

He wasn't Robin either. Robin was what people knew him as, but it wasn't him. Not really, anyway. Robin was the latter half of the dynamic duo. He was Batman's trusty sidekick - Robin represented what he was before the Joker's shot clipped his shoulder. What he was before he went after Joker for revenge. What he was before the Clown Prince of Crime nearly killed him. What he was before Batman asked him to retire as a crime-fighter. It wasn't him, but yet it still was.

"I'm not really sure. A little bit of both, I suppose." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"So - Miss Raven agreed to a date with half of you. It's up to you to show her your second half."

"But... what if she doesn't like what she sees? What if she doesn't like who I am?"

"If half of what you've told me about her is true, then she will. If she really cares for you, then she'll accept you - Good, Bad, and the Ugly."

"Okay... Thank you Alfred. I don't say that often enough - Thank you." he thanked, for more than just his advice.

"Of course, it was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing you soon." you could hear the old man's smile over the phone.

"It's been too long." Nearly two and a half years.

"That we can agree on."

A smirk played at his lips, "Oh, that reminds me. I'm bringing Raven to Gotham when I come down." he informed.

"Truly?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Absolutely. I don't want her to alone with Beast Boy and Cyborg during the holidays," It was for their own safety, "And I need her with me if I want to keep my sanity when I face Bruce."

The butler chuckled at his comment.

"Also, she wants to meet you. She loves tea. And books."

"I like her already." He remarked, "I cannot wait to make her acquaintance."

Robin smiled, "I can't wait for her to meet Bruce. She might give him a taste of his own medicine."

"How so?"

"She isn't like other girls... she's different. Special." he sighed, looking over at the clock, "I need to run. See you soon."

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

Starfire seemed to materialize from nothing. She grinned at Raven. "How are you, friend Raven?"

Something about the way she was staring made Raven uncomfortable, she raised her hood over her head, "Fine... I guess." Her eyes drifted back down to her book.

"You and Robin brood much too often." The alien pouted, crossing her arms "I shudder to think what your offspring shall be like."

Raven gripped the leather of her book tightly, her eyes went wide and drifted toward Starfire, "O-Offspring?" she choked out.

Starfire rose one of her brows at her, "Children." she clarified. "You and Robin are doing the dating, correct?"

"No." she flushed, burying her nose into the novel, "Not really." she muttered.

"Then it is just a coincidence that you both requested leave for tonight at seven?"

She flushed even deeper, "We're going to hang out."

Starfire smirked at her, "So... It would be like a team activity? Good, I shall tell the others."

Raven narrowed her eyes, the alien played dumb, but she knew what she was doing. "Fine." she grumbled "We're just going for a coffee or something, but... Just the two of us."

"That would be a date."

"I guess if you want to call it that." she shrugged.

"So... therefore the two of you are doing the dating!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"I mean..." Raven sighed, she wasn't going to win this one, "You could say that. I guess."

"Glorious!" she chanted.

Raven sighed and closed her book. "I need to meditate." She rose from her seat and began to walk toward her room.

"Shall I join you?" Starfire asked eagerly.

Raven looked back, she couldn't help but faintly smile, "Let's go."

* * *

"Just tell him! What's the worst that could happen?" Happy cheered.

"He could reject us." Timid commented quietly.

"He could also tell us he loves us too!" The pink cloaked emoticlone noted.

"Let's tell him! I mean, c'mon - He has to love us too." Brave pointed out.

Raven frowned at the jumbled group of her emotions argued over what she should do. She looked over at the emotion dressed in purple, Passion. "You're being oddly quiet." she pointed out, "I assume you have an opinion."

"Of course I do." Passion admitted calmly.

"Care to share?" Raven couldn't help but feel like a school teacher prodding her students.

The rest of her emotions turned and looked at Passion and Raven, "No." Passion shook her head.

Raven rose a brow at her.

"I don't need to. You already know it."

"I do?"

"Yep. It's the exact same one that keeps running through your head. For once - You and I can agree on something." A smile grew on the bright purple emotion's face. "You're in love with Robin and you're admitting it to yourself. That's more than I thought I'd ever get out of you." She smiled slyly.

"So you want me to tell him?"

"Yes. Eventually. Not tonight though."

Raven rose a brow, she was intrigued, "Really? I would've thought you would've been angry I hadn't told him sooner."

"I might be powered by Love, but that doesn't that we're easy. Make him say it first." She proposed.

Raven frowned, "But what if he doesn't feel the same way."

"He does." Passion said confidently, "And if he doesn't - then we'll just have to persuade him otherwise."

Raven smiled. She and Passion were starting to see eye to eye.

* * *

Her alarm clock shook Raven out of her trance. She opened her eyes and turned off the loud alarm. Starfire was jumped up and down excitedly, "It is time for your date!" She squealed.

Raven smiled at her, "Yes. It is. You should let me dressed before I'm late."

Starfire nodded eagerly, "Very well. Good luck friend Raven!"

The door shut behind the orange alien and Raven huffed. She was really going to do this. She went through her closet and saw what she had available. She hadn't had many occasions to wear anything but her cloak in quite a while, but she was never one to be unprepared.

After a few minutes of debating, she decided on a dark purple long sleeved shirt, some black pants that clung tightly to the curves of her thighs and rear, and a pair of black converse. She thought about tying her hair back into a ponytail or maybe a bun, it was longer than it once had been, but she decided against it. She let her long violet locks flow down her back and over her shoulders.

She didn't put on any makeup, she never did that. This was important to her, but she didn't feel like she needed to change what she looked like. Robin knew what she looked like and he enjoyed what she looked like, he called her beautiful, didn't he? Maybe at her wedding, then she would wear makeup.

She decided that she looked decent enough, she hoped Robin would like it.

Her heart fluttered with a nervousness and excitement. He said she wouldn't be going out with Robin. She'd be going out with him. The real him. Raven wasn't entirely sure what that meant exactly, but she would find out soon enough.

" _Hey Beautiful,_ " his voice sent, she flushed even though she was completely alone, " _You ready?_ "

She took a deep breath. In and out. She never lost control of her powers anymore, but right now she might take down the whole tower. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered to herself as her heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace, " _I'm ready._ " her voice sounded shaky even in her head.

" _Meet me_ outside." He instructed, _"I'm the one with the spiky hair._ " he quipped, trying to ease her tension.

She sighed and glupled down her suddenly very dry throat. Here went nothing.

Raven walked out of her room and slithered past the common room, Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't even notice her as she walked through the room and down to ground level.

Robin smirked at her as she walked toward him. Her knees suddenly felt like they were unable to support her weight, but she ignored it and pushed on. He leaned against his motorcycle with an amused smirk and his arms crossed. "Wow Rae, you look beautiful - absolutely stunning." He flushed.

He looked... wow. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt that was much too small for him and showed off the muscles in his chest, he wore a black leather jacket over it, he had on a pair black jeans with a brown leather belt around his waist, and a pair of fine brown boots that looked like they'd just been polished.

Even his hair was diffrent, it wasn't spiked up like it normally was - no, that would've been too recognizable. Instead, it seemed lazily put together - his dark locks coming down slightly over his eyes, parting right down the middle from where he ran his fingers through. It was so diffrent, but she liked it. Raven liked it a lot. It had just begun to lightly snow - there were a few flakes settling in on the top of his hair. She _really_ liked it.

And then the eyes. His mask was gone and it was replaced by a pair of dark tinted sunglasses. He didn't need them, the sun was setting and the buildings blocked any rays of sunlight that might black his vision. Knowing Robin, they were probably some kind of glasses that he could see clearly through but hid his eyes. Sort of like a two way mirror.

She realized she was staring, "Thank you." She replied finally, "You look great." She returned.

Robin grinned, "Thanks, I tried." He shrugged, "Ready for tonight?"

She nodded, "What exactly do you have in mind?" She wondered.

He shrugged, "Well... We can do whatever you want, but I was thinking we could go down to this little coffee shop in downtown Jump. It's a little hipster, but I like it there - good music, good coffee." He suggested.

"Do they have tea?"

Robin smirked, "Of course. I wouldn't have suggested it if they didn't."

"Sounds good."

"Let's go then." He threw his leg over the side of the motorcycle and gripped the handlebars.

It wasn't the R-Cycle, not at all. It was a blue and black Harley. It didn't have all the gadgets and tools that the R-Cycle had. It was just a motorcycle. Raven sighed, Robin had a slight obsession with motorcycles, it was the only thing she'd ever seen him drive - she wasn't even sure he knew how to drive a normal car.

Raven looked unsure as she got on. How exactly was she supposed to not go flying off this thing? She would've preferred the T-Car. At least that thing had seatbelts.

"You're gonna need to grip the bike with your legs and there are handlebars underneath the seat." He instructed, "Though it would probably be safer if you just held on to me."

"You?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Wrap your arms around my waistline and hold on tight."

She looked hesitant.

He smiled back at her, "Pretty please Rae-Rae." He cooed "It would make me feel a lot better. If not, then I'll be worried about you back there."

Raven sighed in defeat, "Fine." She slipped her arms around his stomach and tightened her grip. She blushed intensely, his Robin costume had lots of padding for armor - He was just wearing clothes and she could feel every intention of every muscle on his stomach as she put her arms around him, "Like this?" She muttered.

Robin grinned and handed her a helmet, she quietly thanked him and slid it on. "That's good. Squeeze me if you want to slow down." He gave her that cocky grin of his, "Not too much groping though - I'm not that easy." He remarked.

Raven opened her mouth, but the words never got the opportunity to form. The engine roared and they took off. Raven let out a quiet eep and she tightened her death grip on his torso. The cheek of her her helmet pressed up against his back. She closed her eyes and wasn't sure if she'd ever open them again.

Her head was spinning. Raven wasn't exactly sure they were on that two-wheeled death machine, but every second felt like an eternity. The motorcycle slowed to a stop, as they pulled up to a small lime green building.

Raven got off of the bike first, pulling off the helmet. She gasped for air as she panted heavily, "Manaic." She grumbled.

Robin rose a brow, "You okay?"

Raven shook her head, "We fight crime every single day and endanger our lives, but I have never felt so close to death." She remarked.

"Oh." He frowned, "I'm sorry. I thought you were having fun."

"I was screaming." She pouted.

"Yeah, but... You know like... screams as in you're excited, having fun." He smiled sheepishly.

Raven's frown intensified, "No."

Robin matched her frown, he almost looked a little nauseous, "I'm really sorry. I told you to squeeze if you wanted me to stop." He pointed out.

"You were serious?" She deadpanned "I thought you were just flirting."

"I was, but I was serious too... ah shit, I'm fucking this up already." He sighed.

Raven's features softened, she wasn't truly angry. Well, she was, but she just couldn't be angry with him. She hated that. She hated some of the things that he did to her. "It's fine." She sighed, "The rest of this date better be good." She added with her index poking his chest.

He gave her a small grin, she just called it a date, but he didn't comment. "How about, after our tea... I let you drop me into Jump City Bay?"

Raven's frown melted away and changed into a devilish smile, "I think I rather like that idea."

Robin smirked, "I figured you would."

"I think that would make me forgive you."

Robin nodded, "Okay... Sounds like a plan."

"Good." Raven's eyes drifted to the oak wool door of the coffee shop, "Shall we?" She proposed.

Robin nodded as he opened the door for Raven and shuffled in after her.

It smelled like raspberries, it had four brightly colored walls that were decorated with various road signs and lisence plates from 34 diffrent states. The pair slid into one of the empty red booths. A waitress walked over to then, her high heels clicking with each step. She was a pretty blonde, with dark brown eyes, and full sleeve tattoos on each of her arms.

Robin ordered something for the both of them. The waitress nodded and went off to make the drinks.

Raven noticed something. Robin wasn't acting like Robin - his muscles weren't on a tense standby, ready to leap into action. He was relaxed, that stern look wasn't plastered onto his face, he used his smile more often. He had pretty teeth, bright and white.

"So..." Robin began, a silence hanging between them.

"What exactly do people normally do on dates?" Raven wondered, she wasn't exactly an expert in this field.

"Get to know each other better." Robin shrugged.

"Well... I mean you pretty much know everything there is to know about me."

Robin frowned, "Not everything."

"Ask away." She shrugged, she didn't have anything to hide. At least not from him.

"Favourite kind of music?"

"Late 90s or early 2000s rock." She answered.

Robin chuckled, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but that sure wasn't it, "Band?"

"Bowling for Soup."

Robin made a mental note of that, "Here's a big one - Favorite color?"

Raven had never given it much thought. Most people would've probably assumed that it was black or deep purple, but not really. Those colors just seemed to look good on her, "Blue." She concluded.

Robin smiled, "Good." In one swift motion, Robin reached up to his glasses and pulled them off. His eyes were free for the first time in a very long time.

Blue. Baby Blue. Dazzlingly Blue. Bluer than the ocean. Bluer than the sky. Bluer than any Blue she'd ever seen. Bluer than any Blue that has ever existed, ever.

"Hi. My name is Richard John Grayson. Nice to meet you." He smiled, his eyes soft "You can call me Dick."

Raven blinked at him, not quite believing what had just happened. Blue. So blue. Gorgeous.

"Raven?" No response "Beautiful?" Nothing "Rachel?"

She registered him for the first time in what felt like forever. Her violet eyes were locked with his blue ones. Dick Grayson? That's the man behind the mask? She'd heard that name before. It was right on the tip of her tongue.

"Dick Grayson." She repeated his name.

It sent shivers down his spine, "That'd be me."

"Tell me." She demanded, though it sounded more like a plead.

"What do you want to know?" Dick was done hiding. He would tell her anything. Everything.

"Everything."

Dick smiled, her wish was his command. "I was born in the Circus to John and Mary Grayson, The Flying Graysons. The greatest acrobat act on this side of the Pacific." He beamed proudly, "I was born on March Twenty First, the first day of spring. My mom's little Robin."

Dick talked, he told her everything. Raven listened. He told her about he watched his parents death when he was eight years old. About how Batman took him in and cared for him. About how he found the Batcave and became Robin. About the misadventures he would have when pulling pranks in Alfred and Batman. About how he and Batman began to argue. And then...

"Bats and I were following Joker one day. He was attempting to hold the mayor hostage and hold the city for ransom." He explained, his eyes drifted down - staring at the whites of his fingernails, "I was cocky, arrogant. I never took Joker serious. I paid for that."

Raven watched him carefully, his eyes were filled with regret. She could never really read him, but now he seemed like an open book.

"He shot me." Dick reached up to his left shoulder and rubbed the rough scar. It hadn't healed well. "I let my emotions get the better of me. I went after him, without Batman." He swallowed, it seemed to be causing him actual pain to remember the tale, "Batman didn't kick me out. You guys always seemed to assume that's what happened. No. He asked to retire. To stop being Robin."

Raven's hand found it's way into his own. He gripped it firmly, smiling as he looked down at her pale palm.

"I was immature. I felt like he was betraying me. I left. Said some things I shouldn't have."

Raven didn't say anything, just nodding silently as he continued to hold her hand.

"I grabbed my bike and left Gotham. Ended up here." He shrugged, "I guess you would know the rest."

Raven nodded, a sad smile appeared on her face, "Thank you." She nodded. She wanted everything. She got everything.

Dick snorted, "I should be telling you that." He remarked.

Neither of them spoke. Dick looked down at her hand, rubbing it against his own. She just sat in silence and watched him. She carefully studied him, making notes of the ways his eyes moved. His irises darted all over the place, like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Watching every little movement that was made.

The waitress walked over and gave them their drinks. He mumbled his thanks and grabbed the paper cup with his free hand, still not letting go of Raven's.

She drank her tea. Dick spoke up, no doubt trying to lighten the mood. She just nodded and smiled at whatever he said. She watched his lips move, but couldn't hear whatever it was. The two eventually rose from their seats. Dick left twenty on the wooden table.

Dick shuffled out of the shop, dragging Raven along with him, unable to let her go.

"Fuck." Dick hissed under his breath, it hasn't gone unnoticed. Raven turned and looked at him, a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I really fucked this up... We were supposed to have a good time and... ah shit." He threw his head back in frustration, closing his eyes.

"What-?" She tried.

He cut her off as he looked at her, "I'm really sorry. This night has been really shitty. First the bike thing and now this." He ran his fingers through his messy black locks, "This isn't what our first date was supposed to go like."

Raven frowned with a sigh. Despite his intelligence, Robin could be a plain idiot sometimes. "Dick?"

"Yeah?" He cringed.

"You're a dumbass." She deadpanned.

Dick snorted, "Thanks. That makes me feel much better."

She rolled her eyes, "You're a dumbass because you think you have to apologize to me, not for what you said. I didn't agree to come with you because I thought it would be 'fun'," she told, "I agreed to go out with you because I needed to make a decision."

Dick rose a brow at her.

"I've felt an attraction to you for a long time." She admitted, a blush came to her face, but she didn't care acknowledge it, "But I realized something - I didn't know you. I know Robin, but I didn't know _you._ " she pointed out.

"What was the decision you made?"

"Weather or not I would want to be with you - the real you." She explained "I didn't come because I wanted to have a good time. I came because I wanted to know more about you." She smirked "I didn't expect to get everything." She admitted.

Dick smiled weakly, it quickly fell from his face completely, "And... what conclusion did you come to?" He choked.

Raven frowned, "Azarath, you're dim."

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but he never got the chance. Raven threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. Their lips crashed together.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	6. Broken Mirror

**Chapter Six - Broken Mirror**

Her lips felt soft against his own. She tasty sweet and minty like the tea she'd just drank. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his went to her hips. They both flushed a dark red covering their face and creeping down their necks.

A violent vibration shook Dick's lower half, he pulled away partly. Their lips still touched but not engaged, foreheads pressed together. A sigh left his lips and his hot breath fell on hers.

A frown came over Raven's face, "You might as well get it."

His face made a matching frown, "Moment ruined." His hands slid away from her and into his pockets. She silently agreed as he pulled out his communicator "Go." He barked.

"1689 11th Street. Now." A deep voice obviously using a voice changer. It almost sounded like the one Batman used.

Dick stiffened and he griped the communicator tightly, "How did you get on this channel?" He growled in a quiet and threatening voice.

"A mutual friend." The voice said smugly with a short chuckle. Cyborg moaned a cry for help. "Run little bird." the call ended.

Robin shoved it back in his pocket and turned to Raven, "Go. Now. I'll catch up." He ordered. He wasn't Dick Grayson anymore, normal everyday guy hanging out with a girl. He was Robin, strong assertive leader.

Raven turned to fly off but Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her close. His blues let her violets, "Don't be a hero. Wait for me." He wasn't asking, he was telling. Commanding. Raven bit her lip and nodded, not being able to force a sentence out.

Raven flew off as Robin's mind began racing a thousand thoughts a second. It was what the mysterious voice had called him. Little bird. There was only one person that had called him that his entire life. It couldn't be him... someone must be playing some kind of a sick joke.

Robin got dressed in a dim alley way and ditched his old clothes, he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off. Robin had never been a slow driver, especially when he was on the job but he was going especially fast now.

He skidded to a stop as he came to the building that he'd been told to arrive at. There was a chill in the air that caused a shiver to run down his back. Robin forcibly shook it out and pushed himself to go forward.

He entered the dilapidated and abandoned building quickly but carefully, he moved like Bruce had taught him, making as little noise as he possibly could.

He found on the third floor. All of them tied together. Cyborg and Beastboy looked badly beaten but conscious, Starfire didn't have any visible injuries that were too severe but she was completely unconscious.

Robin rushed over to the group, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The threat came from a deep voice submerged in the shadows. Robin stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that voice. That voice belonged to the kid that tried to strip the lugs off the batmobile's wheels, that voice belonged to the kid that bet him a thousand dollars in a staring contest, that voice belonged to his brother.

The figure stepped out of the shadows with a barely conscious Raven thrown over his shoulder. "Hey little bird, long time no see."

"Jason... but..." so many emotions ran through his body - rage, confusion, relief.

"I'm dead? Nah, I was but I decided that it really wasn't my thing."

Jason Todd, the second Robin. He looked so different, he was taller and had obviously aged since they last saw each other. He wore his traditional Robin suit, his was with a red and black color scheme instead of a green but it looked old and torn and the Cape was completely abandoned and part of his eye mask was ripped.

It was like looking in a twisted and broken mirror.

"What happened to you Jay?" He suddenly remembered how he came here, "What the hell are you doing? These are my friends." He voice was full of rage and determination. He was showing much more emotion than the group was accustomed to.

"I died, little bird, but for one reason or another I'm back and I'm pissed." He grinned, "Think of this as a demonstration, this is the brand new and improved me. I'm going to end our mutual surrogate father, this is a warning to don't get in my way." He dropped Raven to the ground, she moaned in pain.

Robin quickly drove to her side as Jason made his way to the exit, Robin quickly stood up before he could leave, "I can't let you leave Jay, not after everything you've done."

Jason spun back around with a sadistic grin plastered across his face, "I actually was hoping you'd say that." He reached behind him and pulled out the pistol that was holstered in the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Robin.

Pure disbelief completely took over him, Jason had always been a bit violent but he never thought something like this could happen.

Jason frowned, "You're my brother D, I can't shoot you." His eyes flicked over to the green teen, "But he's not related." He moved his hand fired and bullet straight into Beastboy's kneecap. He cried out in pain which echoed throughout the entire building.

Jason chuckled quietly as he began to walk towards the exit while Robin rushed to his friend's aid, "Don't fuck with me D, it won't end good."

Robin quickly took out some gauze and bandages from his utility belt, he tied up the wound tightly and picked up Beastboy.

"Robin, I'm okay..." Cyborg groaned, "He had some sort of EMP tech on him that disabled my movement... once he gets far enough away I'll he good."

Robin nodded, "Are you able to bring the girls back to the tower?"

"I should be able to manage."

"Good. Thank you I'll try and treat BB's wounds."

Robin took Beastboy into his arms and rushed down the flights of stairs and jumped onto his motorcycle. He zoomed off toward the tower.

Robin weaved his way through traffic and made it back to the tower in less than four minutes he didn't even bother to park the bike, instead he just jumped off grabbed Beastboy and burst through the door and to the elevator, going to the 11th floor the infirmary.

Robin laid Beastboy down on a table, he peeled the bandages off and inspected the wound. Beastboy hissed in pain. The bullet went straight through which means the bullet had exited but also meant it may have completely shattered his kneecap.

There was nothing Robin could do here, he sterilized the entry and exit wound with some purple jell that Alfred used everytime Bruce needed it. "You'll need further X-Rays to see if the damage was extensive but for now just keep pressure off of it and I'll give you some antibiotics for the pain.

"Who was he?" Beastboy hissed through clenched teeth, "He moved quicker than anyone I've ever fought against and it was like he knew our every move..." Beastboy looked up at the team leader, "He fought just like you do but it's like he didn't hold anything back."

"He's my brother." Robin said distantly and coldly.

Beastboy's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Robin sighed, "I'll explain everything once Cyborg and the girls get here."

* * *

Robin stood in front of his four friends and team mates. Cyborg was a bit bruised but once the EMP was out of range then he was able to freely move, he'll definitely be a bit sore but not much more than that.

Beastboy's X-Rays had shown that the bullet was two centimeters to the right of his kneecap, tearing through the muscle but not bone. He'll be ok and won't need surgery but he will need a week or two of recovery and rest.

Starfire hadn't really been physically harmed although he had been hit with a dart that completely immobilized her. He knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have beat her in hand to hand combat so Jason took her out of the fight all together.

Something definitely happened to him, but he was still the same old Jason. He was smart and tactful.

Raven had a broken arm and bruises all over her. It looked like Jason didn't have a specific plan for her so he just took her down the old fashioned way.

The team were all laid out on the couch and Robin stood in front of them. His arms crossed and his cold demeanor returned to him.

"The man who attacked you today was Jason Todd. He became Batman's Robin shortly after I left Gotham City." He sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

There was a dead silence, "What will you do?" Starfire spoke up, "He said he will be going after the Batman."

"Well I'm going to stay here for a few days to watch everyone's recovery but then I'm leaving for Gotham a few days earlier than I had intended."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he could feel Raven's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. He looked up, " _Come to the roof."_

Robin's cape fluttered as he did a militaristic sharp turn and headed for the elevator. Raven followed a moment after he left.

* * *

Robin stood at the edge of the Tower with his hands on the concrete trim. He didn't know what to do. People looked to him as a leader but this time... he was completely and utterly clueless. Raven silently entered the roof.

She drifted her way over to the boy wonder. She turned him toward her, she was never very good with words but she had to be now. For him.

"Take it off." She said, no, she demanded.

"What?"

"Your mask." She informed, "Take it off. Now." She ordered.

Robin did as he instructed, his beautiful blues were suddenly visible to her again and she felt warm in this bitter weather, she felt like everything was gonna be ok now that Dick was here.

Raven looked into his distractingly beautiful eyes as she began to speak, "You're still taking me with you."

He nodded even though it definitely was not a question. It was a statement.

Dick smiled slightly, nothing was said by either of then as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The embrace turned into a kiss, not anything deep or passionate, just two pairs of lips touching as they held each other.

It wasn't much but it was exactly what they needed.

 **A/N - Eight months later here we are... yeah so sorry about the terribly long wait but I'm back so here we go. Hope I didn't lose my touch.**


	7. Home

**Chapter Seven - Home**

He hadn't been there in a very long time. When Bruce first found him and took him he still considered the Circus his home, it was where he belonged. Then that changed, the Manor with Ace and Bruce and Alfred was his home, he still felt that way even after he left Gotham and a month ago he would've considered the Tower his home with all his friends.

Now he truly didn't know, it didn't feel like his home anymore. Not truly anyway. He didn't know what place to call home. Maybe he didn't have one.

He stepped outside the sky was completely overcast with dark clouds and a light drizzle. Dick moved toward where the valet had parked his car. It was a brand new BMW with a smooth and clean look to it. The windows were heavily tinted and a new coat of dark blue paint had just been applied.

He got in and started the car, it purred like a house can then roared like a lion when he pressed the accelerator. Dick smiled to himself, being Bruce Wayne's son did have its benefits.

He pulled the car around to the front of the tower where Raven was waiting for him. She wore a deep dark purple jacket with a lighter purple shirt underneath, black skinny jeans pants with black high-top converse to complete her outfit.

Dick smiled as she entered the car, but neither of them said a word as he pulled off and headed off toward Gotham. Butterflies furiously fluttered in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that they'd be alone together for several hours without possible interruptions or because of the new enemy that she knew little about or because she was being taken to meet his father, who just so happened to be the Batman.

She had many things to be nervous about.

Dick pulled his phone out and quickly typed in a number. It was unfamiliar to Raven, but to be fair not very many phone numbers were.

The Bluetooth on the car connected to his phone and the radio died out as the whole car began to ring. Dick pulled onto the highway, he was driving a little over the speed limit, but nothing like he way on his motorcycle.

After a few short rings the number answered, "Hello?" a deep and aged voice greeted.

A small smile appeared on Dicks face, "Hey Jim." He greeted fondly.

"Dick? It's been a while son. How have you been?" You could hear the smile on his face even though the phone.

"I've been good sorry I haven't called to check up, Bruce has me slogged with the company and everything."

Jim chuckled, "Like father like son. No need to apologize Dick, I know it's been a lot... especially after... well you know."

Dick's smile fell, "Yeah..." he paused for a moment and a sharp silence flooded the atmosphere, "I didn't call just to check up."

Jim chuckled once more, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm currently driving to Gotham. I'm here for a few weeks."

"What's the occasion?"

"Tis the season commissioner." His smile returned.

Jim chuckled heartily, "Well I hope Bruce plans on inviting me over again. I know I could use some more of Alfred's cooking in my life."

"You and me both."

"Well I can't wait to see you and Babs will be even more excited." Jim chuckled.

Raven pursed her lips together and rose a brow to him but said nothing to disturb the conversation, "Ah, yeah it'll be good to see her." He smiled cheekily and his voice was a bit shaky, Raven concentrated her death glare.

"Well it was good catching up. Let me know when you get into town I'd like for all of us to sit down and have coffee sometime."

Dick's face relaxed a bit, "I'd love that." The call ended and Dick kept his eyes concentrated on the road. He could feel Raven staring daggers into the side of his head.

It was silent for only a moment before she broke it, "Who's 'Babs'?" She spoke the name with a disgusted sneer.

"The commissioners daughter. Me and her grew up together." He explained in a shaky voice, "She's like my sister." He assured her.

Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Dick frowned, "You're my girl Rae. You and only you."

That caught her attention. She unfolded her arms and turned her head to him. "So are we...?" A question that had been on her mind for a while now, she didn't know how to finish that sentence because she didn't know what they were.

"Exclusive? Yes. Together? Yes." He smiled "We're all of those things."

A smile forced it's way onto an unwilling Raven's face. Dick smiled but said nothing else, there was nothing else to say.

* * *

Silence took over the car, aside from the muffled sounds of the radio sportscaster recapping the previous night's football game, "The Dallas Cowboys defeated the New York Giants, 34 to 31 last nig-" Dick shut it off he needed to think, he needed silence.

Raven was grateful for the silence. She crossed her legs at the ankles and closed her eyes, attempting to seep into her meditative-state.

Both birds reveled in the silence, they called it their home. Dick lived in the silence for years, he trained in it, he'd adopted it and used it as an extension of himself. Then there's Raven, she was demon spawn, it was a part of her, it always would be. It was as much a part of her as her dark purple eyes were.

A noised ripped away the silence and tore Raven out of her meditation, she turned her head toward the radio, the source of the interrupting tune. It certainly was a tune, music, an obnoxiously upbeat tune. It certainly wasn't her music and she'd never heard it from any of Dick's playlist.

She looked over at him with a questioning eyebrow risen, he gave her a large toothy smile. It gave her all the answer she needed, "C'mon Rae, we gotta get in the Christmas spirit!" he exclaimed, his smile somehow grew even more. Raven rolled her eyes and she turned toward the window, trying to hide the smile that she was failing to fight off. He began to sing even louder, louder than she ever thought humanly possible, particularly from him.

"Joy to the world!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Raven giggled, failing to hold it back, his deep off pitch voice was amazingly hilarious to her, to anyone. Dick grinned proudly, she'd never heard her laugh so hard, he continued "The lord has come!" he bellowed out, "Let earth receive Her King!"

She completely lost it, tears began to run down Raven's cheeks as she let out her high pitched hysterical laugh. He continued to brutally murder several other classical Christmas melodies, the hours flew by.

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night in Gotham City, dark overcast clouds with snow falling lightly from the night sky, it wasn't happy and cheery like snow was supposed to be. It was cold and ominous. Dick frowned, after Bruce took him in every single childhood Christmas had been like this. A grin spread across Raven's face, she was most definitely going to like it here.

Dick grew quieter and muscles became tense as they got closer and closer to Wayne Manor. He turned the music all the way down and now the only sound was the quiet sound of the cold winter air blowing against the outside of the car. The Manor was massive, as well as massively intimidating, you could see it from miles away. Three stories, aged architecture, a drive way at least a mile long, sharply shaped hedges, and festive lights strewn around the entire estate, clearly Alfred's doing. Bruce was never the most festive person.

His heard began racing faster than he'd thought possible, definitely faster than Wally, thumping loudly in his ears. Raven could see the distress on his face, she reached over the console and took his hand in hers, she didn't say anything, words weren't necessary between them. He gripped her hand tightly and relaxed a bit, he looked over and have her a bit of a half smile as he put the car in park.

He was here. Home.

 **A/N - Sorry for the late update, it's been a while since I've wrote regularly, so I'm still a little rusty and it's my senior year of high school so I'm pretty busy but I'm still devoted to this. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Manor

Chapter Eight - Manor

The manor was more intimidating that he remembered, when he first arrived here after his parents' accident he remembered being so afraid. Afraid of what was to come, afraid that Bruce would change his mind, that Bruce wouldn't be a good father. Terrified at the fact that he'd never see his mom or dad again. Then the massive door to the manor opened and Alfred smiled at him.

It was stupid, Alfred was just being polite, but on that night that still haunted him - Alfred and his kind smile were the only things that were able to calm him down.

Just like that night, all those years ago - Alfred opened the manor door and smiled. Dick's heart pounded in his chest as a smile stretched across his own face. This city was his home, this house was his home, but the walls and expensive paintings didn't make it home - it was the people, Alfred, Ace, and Bruce. His family.

He tried to contain himself as he took a few breaths and looked back at Raven, who was squeezing his hand tightly - reassuring him. She's never seen him smile like that - it made her realize how pretty his teeth were, "C'mon," Dick began "I wanna introduce you to someone."

She barely had time to nod her head before he was dragging her up to the front door. Raven hated to admit it but she was nervous. From what he'd told her - Dick's family meant everything to him and this man was at the top of that list, yeah she was nervous.

He let go of Raven's hand and embraced the old butler in a tight bear hug, tears in the old man's eyes, "I've missed you - so much." Alfred choked out.

Dick sighed, "You have no idea."

Raven felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on their reunion - she felt dirty.

Dick reluctantly let go of Alfred and took a step back, flashing those baby blue eyes back at Raven with a smile, "Alfred, I'd like you to meet Raven. Raven, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

Raven was still a bit uncomfortable, but still put on her best smile as she shook his hand, "You can call me Rachel if you'd like."

Alfred smiled and looked at her with his kind light brown eyes, "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Rachel."

"Oh, just Rachel is fine."

Dick rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Don't bother - I lived here for six years and I couldn't convince him."

"It could've been sixty and it still wouldn't have worked." Alfred remarked with a small grin, "Master Bruce is out at the moment. He won't be back until tomorrow morning, I'm afraid, but Lady Diana will be back shortly." Alfred held the entrance to the Wayne Manor open, gesturing for them to come inside, "He sends his apologies, we weren't expecting you until later this week."

Dick's smile suddenly disappeared from his face and the three of them walked in. Alfred noticed all the color draining from the young man's face, "Not happy to be back?"

Raven gently touched him on the shoulder, "Dick?" She questioned to no response, "Are you okay?"

"Where is Bruce?"

Alfred looked genuinely concerned for him, "He's... he's in Metropolis."

"With Clark?"

Alfred nodded, "Indeed. I believe he needed the Batman's help tracking down an over-sized gorilla or something of the sort."

Raven wondered how in the world, the Earth's most powerful hero needed help from Batman. Raven's thoughts were suddenly cut off as Dick let out a large sigh of relief, "Good. He'll be safe there."

Alfred rose a brow, "Master Dick, I wouldn't worry - Master Bruce can take care of himself."

Dick frowned, "This time is different, Al." he looked down at the ground as he pulled off his coat and set it on a nightstand. Dick walked to the living room fireplace and warmed his hands up.

Alfred looked over at Raven, a disturbed look on his face, "Miss Rachel, do you know what he's referring to?"

Raven frowned and nodded, "We should wait for Batman." he glanced over at Dick still standing by the fire, ' _You're scaring him._ '

' _I'm scared._ '

She looked back to Alfred with a small smile, "I've been told this place has a impressive library."

Alfred's face slowly formed into the smallest of smiles, "Ah, yes, of course. Master Bruce uses it as his study." he explained, the smile growing a bit, "Shall I show you?"

Raven nodded, "I'd like that."

The two began walking toward the stairs, ' _Just say the word if you need me.'_

 _'Thanks Rae, I need to think for a bit.'_

She sighed and turned her head back toward the old butler, he guided her up the stairs and down the hall, then taking a right. Raven's eyes silently scanned all around her, marveling at the statues, columns, and paintings littered throughout the halls - bedrooms that looked larger than the Tower's living quarters and kitchen combined. She knew the Batman had to have money for all the cars and armor and gadgets, but this was amazing.

"These halls can be like a maze," Alfred spoke up, "A few weeks after Master Dick arrived here at the manor, he asked me to play 'hide and go seek' with him." Raven snorted a bit at that, "He was very quiet and never talked much in the beginning. He missed his mother and father. I would've done anything to see the young lad smile, so we played." Alfred's smile resurfaced as he recalled the memory, "A few rounds, he was quite young so he wasn't hard to find, but I feigned ignorance and soon his laughter filled these halls."

Alfred's smile lessened slowly until it was completely gone, "This big house can feel quite empty without him."

Raven felt his sadness radiating off of him, she frowned, "He talked about you a lot." she said quietly, "We could all tell how much he missed you."

Alfred chuckled, "He calls me twice a week or so." he glanced at her with a grin, "He's told me a lot about you too."

"Oh?"

Alfred nodded, "Described you to me in great detail, about your prowess in the heat of battle," he smiled genuinely, "And a great deal about how you make him feel."

Raven looked down to the ground, "He's special to me."

"It's obvious that it's mutual." Alfred finally turned into a large arch of a doorway, "Here we are - the Grand Library."

Raven looked in awe at the massive walls of books surrounding the entirety of the giant room - stretching into the third story. She stood in the center of the room, completely dumbstruck. She looked to Alfred who had a bit of a smile, "This is incredible."

Alfred nodded, "It was built by Bruce's grandfather in the late 1800, but Bruce has expanded it quite a bit over the past two decades or so."

"What's all in here?"

Alfred gave a hearty chuckle, "I'm afraid only one person could tell you that and it isn't me." he explained, "I could give you a run down of what I do know."

Raven nodded eagerly.

"Well on the first floor, if it's on the far eastern wall and continuing on the northern - there's a variety of mystery novels, mostly fictional, a collection of Sherlock Holmes and other such novels." he explained, Raven's eyes lit up - mysteries were her favorite. "Then on the western wall and the other half of the northern wall, there's a collection of collegiate textbook in every subject that you can imagine - Master Bruce uses them for himself, to expand his horizons whenever he has a chance and all of his ward's education."

Raven admired them, she respected the value of intelligence greatly - maybe that's why she respected the Batman as much as she did.

Alfred smiled and beckoned her to follow him upstairs to the second level of the library. Raven was even more at awe at the second level. Not necessarily at the books, but the shrine of framed newspaper clippings hung up on the wall below a desk with some papers and writing utensils scattered around the surface.

"The second level of the library is mostly filled with historical collections an-" his voiced trailed off as he watched the young hero as she was drawn to the desk, looking upward and Bruce's collection. Alfred smiled, "Ah yes, Master Bruce's collection of his favorite moments from his _other_ career."

She read some of the headlines:

'Human Bat foils Red Hood Ace Chemical Heist'

'Batman and Robin stop Two-Face Bank Heist'

'Joker foiled once again, No Match for the Caped Crusaders'

'Robin, Son of the Bat?'

Raven noticed a pattern, all of the clippings were from a few years ago and most of them have something to do where Robin's involved. She noticed one toward the middle of the collection and it looked newer than the others: 'Boy Wonder Leaves the Nest? Robin Sighting in Jump City'

Raven wondered why Batman would put up a clipping of Robin after he left Gotham. Didn't he say they left on a bad note? She was pulled out of her thoughts as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a door on the right side of the room, but there was something off about it. It looked like it was made of metal, lead maybe? Also, there was a blue light coming from it and a faint hum from behind it.

Raven furrowed her brow as she looked at it, "What's that room?"

Alfred glanced over then quickly away, "I'm afraid that's off limits to guests." he read her confused look and continued, "If it makes you feel any better, it's off limits to me too - Master Bruce and Master Dick are the only ones allowed in that room."

"I see." she frowned, she knew the Bat would have mysteries, but something about that door made her frustratingly curious.

"What do you think?"

She looked over at him, "What?"

"The library? What do you think?"

"Oh," she nodded, "It's marvelous."

Alfred grinned, "I'm glad you think so - it's open to you at any time you want."

"I appreciate it." She smiled.

' _Rae'_

Raven smiled and turned away from the old man, pretending to peruse the collection of books, ' _How are you'_

 _'Better now. Come downstairs, I want you to meet someone.'_


	9. Family

Chapter Nine - Family

Raven walked the massive halls of the Wayne Manor, tracing her steps that she took on the way to the Wayne's family library. Alfred was right, this place was like a maze. Twists and turns, multiple stair cases, if not for her metal connection with the Boy Wonder she'd have been lost ten times over. ' _What's taking so long, beautiful?_ '

Raven rolled her eyes, ' _Alfred stayed in the library. This place is confusing.'_

 _'Tell me about it. What's in front of you?'_

Raven quickly scanned her surroundings. A long extended hallway with a pair of doors on each side. She came to the first door, the door was slightly open so she peeked in. A bedroom - expensive furniture, some nice paintings, and a family portrait. A woman with pretty blue eyes and a slender figure with long black hair that fell around her shoulders. She wore and tight fitting black dress that stopped just below the ankles along with a fur coat of some poor animal and a set of strikingly beautiful pearls.

A man stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and a large hand on her shoulder. He was tall with broad shoulder, strong jawline, a bushy brown mustache to match his milky brown hair with a few streaks of gray slicked back. He had a nice smile and dark brown brown eyes. He wore a well tailored suit and diamond studded cuffs. The man's other hand was on a small boy's shoulder - the top of his head just barely above the man's waistline. Raven thought he couldn't have been more than eight or nine.

He was a cute kid, black hair combed over, nice blue eyes, and a huge grin from ear to ear. He was dressed in a black suit, a little too baggy for the boy's small frame. Raven wondered if this was Dick, but she assumed not. The family was obviously rich from the pears to the platinum watch the man wore. Dick's parent were circus performers, which they obviously were not.

Her eyes widened and immediately backed away from the room. This was the Batman's bedroom. She turned away from the bedroom and continued down the hall.

' _Rae-Rae_?'

Raven rolled her eyes, ' _Yes?'_

 _'Find anything?'_

 _'Give me a minute Boy Wonder.'_

 _'As you command, Beautiful.'_

Raven couldn't help but let her stoic face break out into a smile. She continued down the hallway, looking to the next room on the right side of the hallway - just a bathroom larger than her room at the tower, the Wayne's must judge room size by the number of bowling alleys they can fit in. She walked to the next room, locked. Another mystery, but this one seemed somehow less interesting. She then came to the last door of the hallway.

Tall oak wood with a golden handle, well not actual gold - at least she didn't think so. There was something on the center of the door, someone had carved letters into the door. D.G.

Raven rose her brow, ' _Hey Dick'_

"Yes beautiful?"

Raven jumped and turned around to see Dick Grayson standing behind him with his arms crossed and a stupid grin stretched across his face. She huffed, "How'd you find me?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "I just kinda, sensed you - if you know what I mean." he chuckled, "Is this what it's like to have powers.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Dunno." she looked behind her, at the door, "Is this your old room?"

Dick looked at it and smiled, "Oh yeah," he walked forward and opened the door. Raven followed behind as he walked into the room that he'd spent the second half of his childhood growing up in. He smiled brightly.

Raven looked around the room - King sized bed with a large TV connected to the wall, a large stash of comic books, a few posters hung up on the wall, and a few pictures. She smiled a bit, she was surprised to see that Dick's old room wasn't scattered with weapons and case files. It was just a normal boy's room, well - a very rich boy's room, but nevertheless still normal. She looked over at Dick, he was smiling as he took in the scene of his old room.

"It hasn't changed at all."

Raven rose a brow, "Is that surprising?"

He shrugged, "Dunno - I figured he'd turn it into a Bat-Gym or something like that."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just because you put 'Bat' in front of it, doesn't make it a creative name."

Dick chuckled, "Tell him that."

Raven slipped her fingers in between his and looked up at him, "Besides - maybe you mean more to him that you think."

Dick shrugged, his face rather stoic, "Maybe."

Raven reached up to touch his cheek and pulled him down to her level, crashing her lips into his own. This took him by surprise at first, but soon he moved his lips against her own and moved his hands down to the small of her back, slipping his hands underneath her jacket to touch her bare skin. Raven's head started to spin as she shook with anticipation, not being able to think straight, trying her absolute hardest to regain control of her powers, but the man she loved was in the drivers seat and a part of her really liked that.

Dick pulled away first, looking straight at her with those deep blue eyes that could take complete control of her. He smiled, going back in for one last peck on the lips. As he pulled away, his hands brushed past her rear which intensified the tingling just below her stomach even more. He stepped away from her with that big goofy grin that made her heart beat ever so much fast, a part of her is disappointed he hadn't taken it further, but she took a deep breath and exhaled.

Robin was bent opening the bottom drawer of the dresser next to his bed, he moved past several shirts that undoubtedly no longer fit him and as he reached the bottom of the drawer, he pulled out the wooden plank that hid a metal suitcase. Dick pulled it out and sat it on his bed.

Raven placed her hands on her hips, "How many secret doors and compartments are in this house?" she questioned, her voice still a bit shaky.

Dick looked over and smirked at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Raven rolled her eyes, but it got her more than just a little curious.

Dick clicked open the locks and opened up the case to see his old Robin costume, he grinned as he held it up to show Raven. He held it up to his torso - red core with yellow buttons and a yellow R with black color behind it and short green sleeves. Raven noticed something or rather the lack of something.

"Um... Dick?"

"Yes?" his smile was still present.

"Where's the um... pants?" she snorted as she broke out laughing.

Dick's face immediately turned sour as he shoved the costume back into the suitcase and slammed it shut, "See? This is why I don't show anyone, that's always the first question." he grumbled and he shoved the suitcase underneath his bed, "I mean come on," he groaned, turning to look at Raven, "I was the first Robin. I'm the original sidekick! That was my costume, I was an acrobat and a kid! I needed to be able to move around."

Raven kept laughing, holding her stomach as she tried to force out a sentence, "No, no- Dick don't worry I'm sure- you made a wonderful- Peter Pan." she wheezed.

Dick flushed and narrowed his eyes and then they got soft as he shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "Yep. I get it, it's so funny." he said with an annoyed eye roll, "I still kicked ass though."

Raven's laughter finally started to die down and she began to catch her breath, "Good thing you didn't know me back then."

Dick grinned, "Oh ho ho - Are you challenging me, little lady?"

A cocky smirk appeared across her face, "Anytime, anywhere Grayson."

Dick chuckled, "I'm definitely gonna have to take you up on that."

Raven nodded, "I'm pretty sure I can handle you." as soon as the words left her mouth her face became the deepest shade of red possible.

Dick, not skipping a beat, said with a smirk, "I'm looking forward to it." he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room, "C'mon, I want you to meet someone."

Raven was still dumbstruck as Dick dragged her along, his hand in hers. Dick looked back at her with a smile, "You're gonna love him, I promise." Raven just meekly nodded as she followed him. Raven thought for a moment, she'd known him for going on three years now. She'd never seen him smile this much. Robin was their quiet, calculated, stoic leader. He'd make a snide remark once in a blue moon, but nothing like this - nothing like the tales she'd head of Robin when he was Batman's trusted sidekick. He was the joke cracking, colorful Boy Wonder as opposed to the Dark Knight's quiet brooding.

Dick lead her down the hallway, two lefts and a right then down a flight of stairs. He knew this building like the back of his hand. They stopped in the living room, Raven looked at him and rose a brow in question.

Dick chuckled and whistled two short blast in melody.

Down the hall, tiny paws could be heard tipping and tapping against the marble floors as a large Great Dane came sprinting toward them, though quickly stopping and sitting at attention right in front of Dick, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted catching his breath. Dick looked at Raven, "I'd like you to meet Ace the Bat-dog."

Raven looked at the dog as Ace looked at her, he had grey fur except for his belly which was pink and white, but from the neck up his fur was black as night. Raven cocked her head to the side and Ace did the same. He did kind of look like Batman, if he were a massive dog.

Dick looked at Ace and nodded toward Raven, the Bat-Hound nudged his way forward only a foot away from her, she looked questionable at Dick. She'd never been much of a dog person.

"Pet him." he stated simply, "He won't bite unless I say so."

Raven rolled her eyes, "How reassuring." she remarked, but still reached down to pet Ace. As soon as Raven's hand touched him, the large intimidating hound suddenly turned into a playful puppy as he leaned into her touch and her body, guiding her hand to where he wanted to be pet.

Dick smiled, "He likes you."

Raven snorted, "I'm glad."

* * *

A few hours later, the two of them sat on the couch watching some movie that was on TV. Dick sat pressed close to Raven, his arm around her shoulder. Raven leaned into his chest, barely watching the movie - more focused on how good she felt. Ace laid on the couch next to Dick with his head in his lap, peacefully snoring while Dick gently stroked his back.

Dick smiled, his mind wondering, "I could get used to this."

"I already have. Now, hush."

Dick chuckled as Raven moved a bit closer. Ace picked his head up, his ears perking up as he left the two alone on the couch to go follow his nose.

The door behind them opened and closed, Ace jumped up and down excitedly jumped up and down - all four of his paws tapping against the marble. Raven reluctantly moved from her spot as Dick turned around to see Wonder Woman in her civies standing at the door petting Ace. Raven widened her eyes just a bit and quickly stood. Dick smiled and walked over to her, "Hey Diana."

She smiled and embraced Dick in a hug, "It's good to see you Richard. You've grown since I last saw you."

Dick chuckled, "Well I was fifteen. I had to hit a growth spurt sometime." He chuckled.

"Indeed." she looked over and spotted Raven, "Who's your friend?"

Dick waved her over, "This is my girlfriend."

Raven quietly nodded at the member of the Trinity. Her, Batman, and Superman are legends. The best of the best - leaders of the Justice League and here she was - corrupting Batman's son.

"Ah," she said quickly, Raven knew that wasn't good, "I've encountered your father before."

"I'm sorry." she apologized quickly.

Dinah laughed genuinely, "I'll hold no grudge against you, Raven. To be born good or to be born evil and overcome your true nature?" she questioned, smiling at Raven, "I'd say the latter is most impressive."

Raven blinked a few times, _the_ Wonder Woman had just given her a compliment.

"You talked to Bruce?" Dick questioned.

Diana nodded, "Of course. His flight is at six tomorrow, he should be by breakfast in the morning" she explained, "He's eager to see you."

Dick nodded, "Well, it's been an eventful past couple of days. I think me and Rae are gonna catch up on some sleep."

Diana nodded, "Very well. It's great to see you, Richard, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Dick held Raven's hand as he lead her upstairs and they stopped in front of his room, "One of the guest bedrooms is down the hall, take a right and it's the second door on your left." he explained.

"Ah," she wasn't able to hide the disappointment from her voice, "I'll see you in the morning." she turned to follow his instruction.

"Unless," the word stopped her in her tracks as she turned to look at him, "You wanna sleep in here, you know, with me?"

"In the same bed?"

Dick chuckled, "Unless you'd like me to sleep on the floor."

"It _is_ pretty cold out." she pointed out, trying and failing at hiding her eagerness.

"All the more reason to snuggle up real close-like. Share our body heat and all that." he leaned against the doorway.

"Hmm," she fake considered, "I suppose there's only one real choice."

"The only logical thing to do." Dick grinned as they both entered the room.

 _ **I'm not dead and neither is this**_ **story.**


	10. Dreams, Nightmares, and Tea

_**There's sex in this chapter in the beginning, if you don't want to read that then just scroll down to the first line break and the plot continues.**_

Chapter Ten - Dreams, Nightmares, and Tea

" _Fuck_ " Raven tried to moan quietly. Dick Grayson's hands explored her entire upper body while his mouth kissed, licked, and sucked on the nape of her neck. She was completely and utterly under his spell, she was his to mold how he wanted and he intended to take full advantage of this opportunity. He pulled his lips off her neck for just a moment so he could pull her jacket off her shoulders and her pull her shirt over her head.

Dick grinned as he admired her body, her flat stomach that curved into her wide hips. Her skinny jeans hugged them tightly, just begging to be let loose. His eyes moved to her upper body as he reached one hand behind her back and clipped her black lace bra, freeing her supple breast.

Raven looked at him, he was between her, their jeans rubbing together with every movement he made. If they kept this up, they threatened to start a fire in her loins. She knew he'd had experience in _this_ area before where as she was just acting off of instinct, but every movement he made was precise and calculated. He knew exactly what to do. He knew exactly how to please her. She narrowed her eyes, though she doubted he was looking at her eyes at the moment, she wasn't just going to lay there and let him make her come undone.

She was going to be an _active_ participant.

She reached for his waist and pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly chiseled body. She couldn't see but she had no doubt in her mind that he was smirking, pleased with himself. She ran her fingers all over his stomach and chest, feeling every indention, every muscle as he kissed her neck and fumbled with buckle of her pants.

Her fingers slide over something on his back, something that felt different that a muscle of just more of his otherwise smooth skin - it was a jagged bump on his skin, faded but still there.

He stopped kissing her as she ran her finger over what she assumed was a scar, "What are you doing?" his voice was deeper and filled with lust.

"Touching you." she said half between an explanation and a whimper, "All of you."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I want you. All of you."

He said nothing in response, he went back down but instead of her neck, his lips caught hers. He finally successfully undid her pans and pulled them off of her curvy legs. His hand ran up and down her smooth legs, sending a tingle down her legs and throughout her entire body. He slid his hand down between her legs, slipping his thumb past her panties and rubbing it along her clit.

Her legs jolted as he touched her in magical ways that she thought impossible. Her hand moved along his spine, discovering his scars - battle wounds. Proof that he was just human, in a world full of supermen and wonderful women, he was just a man. A man brave enough to do the impossible, that's why he was their leader and that's why Raven loved this more than she ever thought possible.

She moved her hands to his belt and swiftly undid his buckle and pulled down his pants to his knees, where he then kicked off the rest. He leaned down and pressed his body weight against her own, skin against skin. The only thing separating them was a thin layer of cloth that both of them wore. Raven wanted more, she _needed_ more.

She reached into his boxers, grabbing his already rock hard member. She tried not to panic as she held his length in her hand, after all she had no experience with this, but they weren't supposed to be this big, right? Raven didn't care, she wanted him bad.

Dick reached down and pulled his boxers the rest of the way off. She felt his warm member pressed against. Her heart thudded against her rib cage, she didn't know if that was because of the fear or arousal.

Dick looked into her eyes, she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to so she simply nodded. Dick pulled her matching lace panties down, rubbing her slit one last time before he gently placed his namesake in between her legs, slowly edging himself inside of her.

Raven widened her eyes as she felt every inch of him entering inside of her until she was completely full. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but once she stretched to accommodate him. Bliss.

He thrust himself inside of her, pulling half his length out and then stroking it back in. Raven gripped onto his back, her nails digging into his skin and her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, guiding his thrusts as he picked up the pace.

" _Dick..."_ she moaned loudly.

He moved his hands down to her rear, gripping her bum tightly as he continued to ram himself into her. Raven couldn't take anymore, her legs began shaking as her walls tightened around Dick sending her into pure bliss, Dick wasn't far behind as he lost himself in her, emptying his seed into her. They collapsed onto each other, panting hard and tangled in each other's limbs. Dick's forehead pressed against Raven's, "Wow." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Dick touched her cheek and gave her a quick but firm kiss, "Let's get to bed." he pulled himself out of her and grabbed the covers that they'd discarded and pulled them over both their bodies. Dick wrapped his arms around Raven with neither of them saying a word. She pressed her head further into his chest. She felt good, she felt complete.

* * *

 _Raven found herself far away from the bed that her and Dick had just fallen asleep in and she was in a body that was not her own, she felt disorientated and everything looked and felt fuzzed, something was wrong. She tried to focus and things became a bit clearer. She was in some sort of a car, but not like anything she'd ever seen before - flashing lights, dozens of buttons, and an interior that was more akin to a tank rather than a car._

 _Her head started spinning again when a voice spoke, it was loud deep and angry and it seemed to be coming from whoever's body she inhabited, "Robin!" the voice demanded._

 _"Yeah?" It was Dick's voice, he sounded distressed._

 _"What's your ETA?" the voice growled._

 _"Seven minutes. Yours?"_

 _"I'll make it." the voice spoke, determined, angry, but she could tell he didn't believe his own words._

 _The car or tank or whatever she was in skidded to a_ _halt. The body leaped out of the vehicle and took off in a full sprint toward a building - she couldn't make out the sign. A warehouse? It looked dilapidated. Abandoned. Raven didn't know what was in there, but she sensed it was important._

 _The body was close, only a few hundred feet now. Then without warning, the building exploded, throwing the body she inhabited back away from the warehouse. Smacking hard against the concrete. Raven looked up and saw the building was set aflame._

 _"No!" the voice cried out, pure rage and sadness and defeat flowed through the voice. The body jumped to his feet and ran to the burning building, which was mostly reduced to rubble at this point. The body began to dig through the rubble, searching. "Please." he continued to dig, the rock making cuts into his fingers, digging into the bone and the dirt and ash settling into the cuts, but he didn't care "Please," he continued, "Please!" he screamed to the heavens - that's when he saw it._

 _The crumpled body of Robin that lied half burred underneath the debris. The body slowly approached Robin. Raven tried to look away but couldn't, it wasn't Dick - he was bigger and a bit taller and the colors to the Robin suit were all wrong, but it still hurt._

 _The body dug him out of the rubble, pushing it the side with strength she'd never seen from a normal human. The body picked the Robin up, tears falling down his face. The body fell to his knees with the Robin in his arms and began to weep._

 _"Batman?"_

 _Raven looked up to see her Robin, Dick, standing in horror just in front of the destroyed_ _building, "Jason..." the voice said sadly, "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Raven woke up in a cold sweat, Dick's arms around her waist, his chest gently rising and falling. She gently pulled his hands off of her as she slipped, he mumbled something, but was still fast asleep. Raven moved to her bag, slipping on a pair of her baggy blue joggers and Dick's old Gotham High sweat shirt. She was still cold, so very, very cold.

She opened the door slowly and slipped out of the room, careful not to disturb Dick's slumber. She tried her best to remember how exactly her way back downstairs, but her mind was fogged. She couldn't tell if what she'd just experienced was some sort of memory or just a bad dream. It seemed too real to be a dream, too many specific details.

But it didn't make any sense, The only people she was in close proximity to was Dick, Alfred, and Wonder Woman, but the latter two weren't even in the memory or nightmare and she wasn't viewing things from Dick's point of view, she was viewing them from the Batman's.

Her brow furrowed, something didn't add up.

"Excuse Miss Rachel,"

Raven jumped and spun around to see the old butler standing a few feet behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, Alfred. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Alfred chuckled, "Not at all Miss. Just a bit of late night reading." he explained, "Out for a midnight stroll?"

She sighed, "It's a bit chilly. I thought you wouldn't mind if I made myself some tea."

Alfred chuckled, "That's where you're wrong, dear." Raven liked the old butler's smile, it spread like wildfire, "Come along dear, I'll fix up a pot and you can tell me what's troubling you." He walked past her and motioned for her to follow him.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" she questioned as she walked along side him.

"Sixth sense." he smiled.

* * *

Alfred poured Raven and himself a cup of his freshly brewed green tea recipe. She sat on the counter and he stood across from her. She took one and her eyes widened, "Holy crap,"

Alfred rose a brow, "I hope that wasn't a description." he remarked taking a long sip.

Raven quickly shook her head as she took another, "This is the best anything I've ever had."

Alfred chuckled, "Well thank you."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, drinking tea. Alfred pouring her another cup once she'd finished her first. She looked at him, he was looking out the window in the kitchen - watching the gentle snowfall outside.

"Aren't you going to ask what's bothering me or something like that?"

Alfred looked over at her with a small kind smile, "You can talk if you'd like and I'll listen or we can just sit here and enjoy the tea and each other's company." he explained taking another sip, "I'm not a therapist of any sort and you have no obligation to speak to me."

"Ah," she spoke and then they returned to their silence for another moment.

"I love the way the light fluffy snow looks after falling," he began, looking out the window once more, "This is my favorite time of year, you know, the festivities, the cold, the lights, and the time spent with my family."

Raven shrugged, "I've never been one for the cold and I don't really have any family, besides my dad and he's not exactly festive."

"Family isn't always through blood, you know." he took a sip, "Most of my relatives are gone, not many Pennyworth's left on this mortal plane, but that doesn't mean my family is gone." he smiled, "Wayne, Grayson, Gordon. They're all my family and none of us share a drop of blood."

Raven contemplated what he said in silence, sipping her tea, "What was Dick like, you know, when he was a kid?"

Alfred chuckled, "Normal - I suppose, he was a smart lad, quick on his feet and with his tongue. Made good grades, graduated early and enrolled in GCU for a half semester before leaving for the Titans." he explained.

"What about as Robin?"

"Ah," Alfred began, "He was Batman's opposite. The Batman is stoic and silent, cold and calculated, moody and broody. Robin was talkative and cocky, fast where Batman was strong, and he acted with his heart and not with his mind, that's where they differ the most, I suppose. Batman is a defeater of men and Robin is a leader of men."

"What happened to them?"

Alfred frowned, "Too much." he sipped his tea, "Weaker men would've crumbled, but Batman and Robin are _not_ weak men."

The silence returned as the two of them, finished off the pot. They stayed there, not talking not drinking, just enjoying the company, "I'm glad to have met you, Miss Rachel."

"Me too, Alfred."

* * *

Raven silently slipped back into the room, making as little noise as possible. Dick was laid on the bed quietly snoring, still fast asleep. She slipped back under the covers, she looked at the scars littering his chest. _Batman and Robin are not weak men._

Raven slipped her arms around his thin waist and made herself comfortable, pulling him closer.

"You're bacsh." Dick mumbled, half-asleep.

"Sorry." she mumbled into his chest, "Midnight stroll."

He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her closer, if that were possible. Raven sighed, completely and utterly content, and quickly fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	11. Most Important Meal

**This story is about going to get a lot more plot heavy, I've laid out the entire first act, hopefully it doesn't suck.**

Chapter Eleven - Dysfunctional Relationships

Dick awoke to one of the best sights that he's yet to see in his young life - Raven with her thin, slender arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't keep a smile from forming across his face as she began to wake up, pressing her face further into his bare shaved chest. "Well good morning sunshine." he said with a grin.

"Go away," she grumbled.

"Actions speak louder than words." he said with that cocky little smirk of his, referring to how very close he was to her.

Raven looked up at him and narrowed her eyes into a deathly glare, "How about I send you out this window. What would my actions say then?" she threatened.

Dick chuckled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss, "You're cute when you give me death threats."

Raven sighed, "Richard Grayson, you have no idea how lucky you."

He smiled softly, "Actually, I do."

Before Raven could even finish her eye roll, the door to the room aggressively swung open. Dick turned to the door, hiding Raven with his body from whoever had intruded on their privacy, "Whoa - Occupied." Dick exclaimed, looking at the figure in the doorway.

"You overslept, get dressed, Barbra and Jim are coming over for breakfast." the voice was deep and gruff, it belonged to a tall figure, clean shaven with dark black hair that was neatly combed over. He had blue eyes, but there was a certain darkness inside them - not like Dick's. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, along with a red tie and black dress pants. His eyes drifted to Raven, but there was no reaction visible on his face, "Get dressed. They'll be here in a half hour."

With that, he closed the door and he was gone. Raven blinked, she didn't have to be told to know who that was - the Batman.

Dick chuckled and shook his head, "Good to see you too." he threw the off of him and stood, stretching out his limbs. Raven enjoyed the view. He turned back to look at her, "My eyes are up here, little lady."

Raven looked up at him, trying to hide her grin, "I know exactly where everything is, Grayson, and I'll look wherever I want."

Dick chuckled, then bit his lip nervously.

"Dick Grayson," she narrowed her eyes.

He chuckled slowly, "Please."

"There is no way in Hell that I'm wearing a dress."

* * *

A smug grin was stretched across Dick's face as the two of them walked down the stairs. Raven wore a dark purple dress with a short skirt and no sleeves and Dick's jacket to compensate. She intensified her death glare at him, "Not. A. Word."

"I appreciate this," he said with a smile. She damned him in her head, he looked too good in his button up blue shirt, leaving a few buttons undone to show off his neckline, and his tight black pants.

"Not. A. Word." she repeated in a growl

Dick pressed his lips together and nodded as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as the two of them entered the kitchen. Alfred was setting the table in the dinning room while Bruce was standing by the kitchen window, watching the morning snow fall. "You're early." Bruce spoke, his back still to them, "Surprising."

"I've been told I'm full of them."

Bruce gave a half chuckle as he turned around to face the pair, "Is this her?"

Dick nodded, "Rae this is Bruce Wayne."

The man had an essence about him - an aura. Maybe it's because she knew he really was, but that didn't make it any less potent. Bruce narrowed his eyes just a bit - studying her, she felt vulnerable - naked. Bruce's eyes went back to their normal size, "Do you prefer Rachel or Raven?"

"Either is fine."

"Hmph." Bruce crossed his arms, if that was a test - Raven felt like she failed. "I've read up on your file. Your abilities - meta-human or magic?"

Dick frowned, "She didn't come here for a cross examination, Bruce."

Raven shook her head at him, "It's fine." she turned back to Bruce, to the Batman, "Magic."

Bruce nodded, "Inherited or learned?"

The Batman and Raven were locked in an intense staring match, "Inherited. I'm half-demon."

"Demon?" Bruce smirked with a nod "Impressive."

"I know."

Dick looked between the two - that had gone a hundred times better than he'd imagined. Bruce broke the eye contact and turned to his son, "The GCPD's Christmas Galla is tonight, it's being held at Wayne Tower. I assume I can count you to be there," his eyes flicker over to Raven, "And a plus one, of course."

Dick didn't see much of a choice - there never really was with Bruce. He nodded, "I need to talk to you about something."

Bruce nodded, "After breakfast."

Dick sighed and nodded in agreement. As Bruce left the room, Dick turned his eyes to Raven with a forced smile, "You handled him well."

"He's... intimidating."

Dick chuckled, "That's what he does." he smiled a bit, "Don't worry - he likes you."

"He does?" she a rose a brow.

Dick nodded, "Trust me - you'd know if he didn't."

The pair walked over to the dining room where Alfred was finishing up preparing the table. Alfred glanced up and smiled at the teens, "See? Nothing to worry about." the old man chuckled with delight, "He's always had a soft spot for you, Master Dick."

Dick snorted, "One day me and you are gonna get together and compare definitions, Al."

"Good to see you Jim." They heard Bruce say from the other room. Alfred stayed behind to finish while the two of them went to investigate. Bruce stood with Jim Gordon, shaking his hand near the entrance. Jim was gruff looking man - broad shoulders, a bit shorter than Bruce, short hair parted down the middle that was more grey than brown and a thick mustache to go along with it. His eyes, brown, but it wasn't the color that was noticeable - the slightly vacant look in them, this man had been through Hell and lived to tell the tale.

"And you too Mr. Wayne." he nodded.

Bruce smiled, "Please - Mr. Wayne was my father. Call me Bruce."

Raven studied Dick's father closely, it was incredible - whoever was talking to the Commissioner was not the same man that she'd just met. Interesting. It's almost like Bruce Wayne is the mask and the Batman is who he really is.

Jim's eyes moved over to Dick and a smile quickly grew on his face, walking over to him. Dick smiled back and met the Commissioner in a handshake that quickly turned into a small hug, "Good to see you, son."

Dick, still smiling, nodded, "You too. It's been too long."

Jim nodded, "Much too long. How's college treating you?"

Dick shrugged, "It has its ups and downs."

Raven looked between the two men, Dick and Bruce. Their entire lives are a lie, only the ones closest to them knew the truth. She wondered what kind of a toll that must have on a person

Dick rose his brow, looking behind Jim, "Is Barbra with you?"

Jim looked behind him and mumbled, "She was right behind me." he turned back to Dick, "Must be nervous. The two of you haven't seen each other since-"

"Since I graduated."

Jim nodded, "Yes that's right." he caught a glimpse of Raven out of the corner of his eye, he turned to her, "This must be your friend. From college right?"

Dick nodded, "Yes sir - Rachel this Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner, this is Rachel Roth."

He rolled his eyes, "Just Jim is fine. Nice to meet you."

Raven just nodded as the door opened once again. A girl in a wheelchair rolled through the door, she looked around Dick's age, maybe a little older. She had pretty blue eyes, light and happy as soon as they met Dick's. She had fiery red hair tied up in a ponytail and a beautiful smile with perfect teeth. Raven suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Dick left her side as he walked over to the girl and bent down to give her a hug, "Wow." Dick muttered, but she still heard it, "It's been a long time Babs."

Barbra smiled as the two of them parted, "It's been too long, Grayson."

Now Raven knew what it felt like when Starfire's hair caught on fire. Rage. Without warning, the back of the TV in the living room blew out. The house suddenly became very quiet. Bruce's eyes flickered over to Raven. He knew? How'd he know? Because he's the Batman, that's why. Bruce chuckled, looking back at the Commissioner, "That's the last time I try to fix wiring on my own."

Jim chuckled, "Anything else prone to explode while we're here?"

Bruce grinned, "Let's hope not." His eyes flickering back to Raven's for only a moment, but she got the message.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready. Whenever you are ready, you may be seated." Alfred announced to no one and everyone.

Dick smiled and Barbra, "Eat and talk at the same time?"

She nodded, smiling up at him "Two of my favorite things to do."

* * *

Bruce, Dick, Raven, Barbra, and Commissioner Gordon all sat around the dining table as Alfred brought out plates for everyone. It was more of a feast than just a simple meal - two sunnyside eggs, three well done breakfast sausages, a slightly toasted english muffin with a collection of jellies for everyone to choose, a heaping side of bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice.

Jim chuckled, looking up the butler as he set the plate down in front of him, "You're an angel, Alfred." he bit off a piece of bacon, "An angel that's trying to fatten me up."

Alfred gave a kind smile to the commissioner, "I could make you salad, if you prefer."

Jim smirked, "Not a chance."

Alfred nodded with a smile, "Very well, sir." he finished setting down the rest of the plates, finishing with Dick, who was sat in between Barbra and Raven. The butler looked over at Bruce, "Will that be all, Master Bruce?"

Dick looked up at him, "Why don't you eat with us, Al?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Alfred turned to Bruce, "I have some work that needs finishing downstairs." he hinted.

Bruce's lips morphed from his smile into a straight line, Bruce gave him a knowing nod. You wouldn't have been able to notice it unless you were paying attention.

Which the Commissioner was not. After all, the only thing that Bruce Wayne was hiding was his hair dye, "Well thank you for the meal, Alfred. Will you be joining us at the Galla tonight?"

Alfred looked at the Commissioner his same smile that way a mainstay on his lips, "I'm afraid not. Someone has to keep watch over Master Ace." he explained. Even Alfred was living the lie that Bruce and Dick lived, they only really had each other. Well, Dick had Raven and the Titans and Bruce had Diana and the League, but Alfred? It seemed like everything outside of Bruce and Dick, was a lie.

"Ace?" Jim questioned, taking another bite of his second egg.

"Dick's dog." Barbra answered a little too quickly for Raven's liking.

Dick nodded, "Remember the last time we left him alone?"

Bruce nodded with a smile, "Busted right the old fence," he said with a chuckle.

Barbra nodded with a small laugh, "I thought Miss Goldstein was gonna sue you."

Dick snorted, "I thought she was gonna skin me alive."

Bruce, Dick, and Barbra all broke out into a fit of laughter. Raven studied them, she wasn't sure if it was part of the too? Maybe. Maybe not. Either way she felt very small and very out of place.

She leaned over to Dick, "I'm going to the bathroom."

He looked over at her, he looked concerned at the expression, "Something wrong?" he knew her too well, she silently damned him as she shook her head. He frowned, "Okay... do you know where the bathroom is?"

She nodded, it was a lie, but she didn't need to know where it was. She just needed to clear her head. She rose from the table, Barbra eyed her as she quickly walked away and up the stairs. She leaned over to Dick, "Is she okay?"

Dick frowned, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Raven's head raced at a thousand miles an hour as she walked down the long corridors of the Wayne Manor. She came to what looked like a balcony, she could use some fresh air. She pulled open the windowed door and pushed past the dark curtain to see Wonder Woman, wearing a shirt that was overly large and some black sweatpants.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Diana looked over at her with a smile, "You didn't just thinking." She eyed the troubled young woman, "There's always room for two."

Raven looked down at the floor, "No, that's okay."

Diana gave her a disarming smile, "I insist."

Raven reluctantly nodded and walked over next to the Justice Leauger and leaned over the side with her, looking over at the acres and acres of land. She laced her hand's together - she didn't belong here. This was Bruce Wayne's home, this was _Batman's_ home.

Diana was looking over at her, looking at Raven deep in thought, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Raven quickly looked over at her, she was an intimidating presence, just like Batman, he's probably the only man that could handle her and she's the only woman that could ever handle him. She realized she never answered Diana, she shook herself out of her thoughts, "Why aren't you down there with the rest of them?"

Diana smiled, "It's no secret to anyone that I'm Wonder Woman. The Commissioner is a smart man, it wouldn't take him long to piece everything together." she explained.

"How do you do it?" Raven questioned, "Be with the Batman, I mean?"

Diana chuckled heartily, "You aren't the first one to ask me that." she smiled, looking over the balcony, "Because I love him."

"Surely it's not that simple."

Diana chuckled, "You're young, you'll understand soon. I love who he is, who he really is - I love Bruce Wayne, I love Batman. Everyone views him as cold, heartless, so did I - for a time. He isn't, his heart is bigger than all of ours. He fired Dick because he feared for his life. He'd give his life for anyone, even if they don't deserve it."

Raven contemplated what Diana said. Like father like son.

"I've known Dick for a long time," Diana continued, "A year or so before he left Gotham - he's everything like Bruce, except Dick knows how to express himself. Especially with you."

Raven let a smile flicker on her face before hiding it back again, "Thank you."

"Anytime." she smiled, turning away to walk back inside, "Although I'll warn you." she began, "He's the closest thing to a son I've ever had. Hurt him and you'll know what the wrath of an Amazonian is." she walked back inside.

Raven widened her eyes and as she watched the woman that was closer to God than human.

* * *

Raven arrived back downstairs, the dining room was vacant except for Alfred, who was cleaning up the area and Diana who was helping him. Alfred smiled at her, "Welcome back, Miss Rachel."

Raven nodded, "Where'd everyone go?"

"I believe the Mister and Miss Gordon had to prepare for the Galla." Alfred explained.

"Bruce and Dick went down to the... downstairs." Diana added.

Raven rolled her eyes, she knew about the Batcave, but no point in letting them know that. "When will they be back?"

Alfred smiled, "I'm sure quite soon. I believe they said something about 'catching up'."

 **Happy Thanksgiving**


	12. Catching Up

**In the last chapter, the point wasn't that Diana would beat Raven, but to show that she cared about Dick and was protective. Ya know, motherly and stuff like that. Also this chapter is a Bruce and Dick chapter, no Raven. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve - 'Catching Up'

He took a moment to regain his breath, sweat dripping off his brow - falling onto the mat of the combat area of the Batcave, his bare chest sore and drenched in sweat, the cut above his eyebrow had reopened. Dick and Bruce circled each other with the same predatory grace.

Dick's heart thumped quickly in his heart waiting for the Batman to make the first move. He moved his hand up to wipe the sweat away from his eyes. Bruce moved quickly and lunged at him, Dick always forgets how fast he is without the burden of the batsuit.

Dick moved faster, flipping to the side out of Bruce's reach.

Bruce got back to his feet, "Your reflexes have gotten better." The two of them began to circle each other again, fists at the ready.

Dick nodded, he'd always been naturally faster than him, but since he'd left Gotham behind he'd been working harder than ever before. Speed, reaction times, strength, and training his mind. He'd trained with Superman, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, and all of the Titans of course.

Although he was no where near Bruce's level. He'd been training his body and mind to be Batman since he was eight years old.

"Have you decided on a college yet?" Bruce asked as he attempted to sweep Dick's legs out from under him.

Dick jumped up to avoid the attack and landed a kick to the chest, causing the Batman to roll backwards on the mat. "I've looked, haven't decided. I've been busy." He avoiding striking his face, couldn't have Bruce Wayne looking scuffed for the Galla.

Bruce jumped to his feet, his face showing no expression and no perspiration coming off of him. He nodded, "Good hit. I've been watching your progress with the team. You make a good leader, I always knew you would." he rolled forward and struck Dick with a swift kick to the ribs.

Dick groaned in pain, he needed that pain. It got his blood pumping, his heart racing, and the adrenaline kicked in, "Don't go easy." Dick struck him with the open palm of his hand at Bruce's shoulder, sending him staggering back.

A rare smirk appeared across Bruce's face - a real one, not the forced toothy smile that he put on for the cameras, "I never do." The two of them returned to their stances in their predatory circle. Dick got down low, bending his knees and arching his back. He was shorter and faster than Bruce - it gave him an advantage. Bruce had the longer reach, but if Dick could take him down to the ground then Bruce would be at his mercy. So long as Dick stayed on top of him, Bruce out weighed him and could easily use that advantage.

"Tell me about the Titans." It wasn't a request, more of a command from his father.

Dick nodded, "Cyborg, real name Victor Stone."

"Sounds familiar." Bruce lunged at his pupil.

Dick leaped in the air and landed his knee at Bruce's lower back, not full power. He never attacked his back with all his strength, not after what Bane did. Dick grabbed his arm and pulled back, putting him into an arm lock, "Five star high school football recruit in Detroit a few years back." Dick explained, Bruce his hips upwards and grabbed him with the free arm - throwing him down. Dick smacked against the mat, his bruised ribs were taking a beating but he shrugged it off the best he could.

"Accident at his father's lab, if I remember correctly." Bruce continued, rubbing his shoulder.

Dick nodded, doing the same with his ribs, "His dad saved him, but around eighty percent of his body was turned into a functioning robot. Hence the name. His brain is essentially a super-computer and has various high tech weapons."

Bruce looked intrigued, "Could be useful. Would you recommend him for the league?" Bruce and Dick always had their spats and issues, but his son was one of the people he could trust. That was a _very_ exclusive list.

Dick nodded, "Him above anyone else on the team."

"Reasoning?"

"I trust him the most. He's a good friend, gets along with almost everyone - it'd be good for morale and he's very powerful. Maybe not as powerful as the founders, but still I believe that he'd be an excellent asset to the League." he took a quick breath and loosened his shoulders, "Good to go?"

Bruce nodded, "Any other Titans that'd be good additions for the League?" the questioned came along with a quick succession of six strikes.

The first one caught Dick in his core, but he quickly recovered. He blocked the rest of them, except for the last one - he caught the punch and used Bruce's body weight against him, throwing him across the mat. "No. At least not in this point in time."

Bruce looked back at Dick as he got back to his feet. He was proud of Dick - they were much more of an even match than they were when he left. He wished he'd done better for his son, he wished he could've been there to watch his son grow into the man that stood before him, but Bruce knew that Dick would do great things. Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts, readying his hands once more, "I see. Give me a run down of the rest of your team and your reasoning why."

Dick rolled his eyes, "I've made files, Bruce. It has everything in them."

"Good." he nodded, "Upload them to the Batcomputer, but I want to hear it from you."

Dick gritted his teeth together as he lunged forward, decided to go on the offensive, "Fine." He jumped up into the air sending a flying punch toward his father.

Bruce easily caught it and threw him to the side, "Starfire?"

Dick jumped to his feet, "Good heart, but isn't familiar with Earth's customs yet." he threw a kick toward Bruce, who just used his shoulder and forearm to block the attack, "She's unpredictable and perhaps too emotional at times." he backed away, watching Bruce's footwork as he moved slowly but gracefully, "She's extremely powerful." he huffed, "She'd have to learn to control herself before I'd recommend her for the League and an Agememno file would have to be developed."

Bruce looked surprised, "I thought you disapproved."

"I do." Dick moved fast, faster than Bruce expected, as he swept out Bruce's legs from under him and quickly pressed the advantage while he had it, "Just because I don't like something, doesn't mean it isn't necessary."

Bruce grinned, "It seems you've grown up more than I thought." he launched Dick off of him, sending him rolling to the edge of the mat, hitting the guard railing that protected them from falling into the abyss that was the bottom of the Batcave, "Beast Boy?"

Dick used the railing to pick himself up, "He's too young for the league and he acts like it." he groaned, "He's childish and doesn't take any of my training regimen seriously, but he's a good friend and a good person. Also, he can take charge of the Titans when things get serious and I'm not around or otherwise unable to. Once he matures, I'd recommend him for a spot in the League or maybe the leadership role in the Titans."

Bruce nodded, the two of them giving each other space, regaining their breath, "Raven?"

Dick grimaced and said nothing.

Bruce frowned for the first time since their fight had begun, "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." he dropped his defenses and walked closer to Dick.

Dick matched his father's frown, "She's not ready for the league. That's all you need to know." he lowered his arms as well, walking off the mat and grabbing one of the towels that Alfred had left out for them.

"I need specifics." Bruce followed after, it had gone unsaid, but their match was over and the fight had begun.

Dick whipped his head back around and glared at Bruce, "You don't _need_ anything. You just want to know how to kill my girlfriend."

Bruce widened his eyes in a moment of weakness, before he narrowed them back once more, "Dick." it was more of a guttural growl than his name, "I don't-"

"You don't kill. Yeah, I know. Everyone knows the great and mighty Batman doesn't kill, right? Batman is an icon that strikes fear into criminals, right? They're a superstitious cowardly lot, right?"

"Calm down." He demanded.

Dick laughed excessively loud, "This is rich, coming from you of all people. Whatever you wanna know? Telepathy, telekinesis, flight, the list goes on. You know she's half-demon, but guess what? Still more human than you've ever been. I don't think she should be in the league because she's just getting full control over her emotions, I don't know how easily she could be turned over to fight for her father, and I don't know how to stop her." he was shaking with a fury he'd only known a few other times than you, "Congratulations Bruce. You got what you always wanted, I'm just like you."

Bruce looked at Dick, showing no emotion for a few moment as he thought on everything.

Dick snorted, shaking his head in defeat, "I never should've come back here." He took one step toward the door, but Bruce stopped him, grabbing his arm - firm but gentle. Dick narrowed his eyes at his father, but waited for him to speak.

"Why do you think I took you in, that night?"

Dick was caught off guard by this. They never talked about the night Bruce's parents died or the night Dick's parents died. They never have, it was just something they buried - something they used in order to fuel their drive to protect the city. They were very similar in that fashion, Dick thought. "Because you saw yourself in me."

"Sit down, please." There was only one chair nearby - the chair in front of the Batcomputer. Dick did as his father told him and sat down, facing him. Bruce nodded his head, "You're right. I saw what happened to you, to your parents and I thought of what happened to me. I thought of what I went through. Alfred was the legal guardian, in the event of my parents deaths and I inherited my parents wealth and company." he explained.

"I know all this." Dick was getting a little tense, they weren't supposed to talk about this. It was an unwritten rule that they didn't.

"Just listen." it wasn't in his usual tone, his angry Batman tone. He almost sounded like he was begging, pleading for him to listen. "I was alone. I had Alfred but I rejected him for it. It took me a long time to realize that he was there for me, every step of the way, but - at the time, I didn't want him. I wanted my parents." he sighed, "Dick... I never wanted you to become Robin. I never wanted to burden you with my curse, to infect you, but I did and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a thousand times I'm sorry. I just wanted... to be your father, to give you a place to call home and make sure you didn't end up like me."

"But then I found the Batcave..."

Bruce nodded with a sad smile, "And everything changed."

Dick nodded, "Yeah... it did." he stood up, "You may have not wanted this for me, but it doesn't matter now - this is my life. This is who I am."

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not." Dick's rage had subsided as he tried his best to forgive his father, "You taught me everything I know."

Bruce frowned, "And sometimes it's not enough." his eyes drifted to the Robin memorial near the display cases.

Dick's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? It was the whole reason they'd come early. He chided himself, he really was a fool sometimes. His eyes darkened as he looked at his fathers, "I... I have to tell you something."

* * *

The cold winter air blew through father and son's matching jet black hair. Dick's hands were shoved in his pocket, but he didn't feel the cold. He wasn't sure what to feel - he read the headstone over and over again, 'Jason Todd'. It was untouched, exactly like it was the last time he'd seen it, except for the light layer of snowfall. Dick shook his head, finally breaking the long standing silence, "This doesn't make any sense."

Bruce looked over at him, "There are cameras, Dick. Motion sensors." he explained, "I would've known."

Dick's thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. He'd thought it was him, no - he _knew_ it was him. Could he have been wrong? He'd been so sure it was Jason.

"We should still be on high alert if someone's after the Bat-family. I'll alert Barbra."

It didn't make any sense, "Why?" Dick asked as he turned to look at Bruce, his expression was darker than he'd seen it in a long time, "Why would someone impersonate him?"

Bruce's face turned sour, forming a deep scowl, "I don't know, but I intend on finding out." he was angry, of course he was. He was the Batman. He put his hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'm going to start a new case file - see if I can find any leads. Coming?"

Dick shook his head, "I think I'm gonna stay with him, maybe. Just a bit longer."

Bruce nodded, removing his hand. Two quick buzzes came from Bruce's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone, he looked at Dick, "We put it to a vote. It was unanimous. Welcome to the Justice League, Nightwing." Bruce turned and began to walk back to the Manor.

He was in shock, it was so much to process. Justice League? Nightwing? Everything was happening so fast, too fast. He never asked Bruce to join the league. Unanimous? It was getting hard to breathe. What about the Titans? What about Raven?

Dick looked down to see the headstone staring back at him. Dick remembered what it was like - seeing Jason's lifeless body cradled in Bruce's arms. He should've been here. He should've saved him.

A part of him wished it really was Jason, he'd do anything to see him again. To see his brother again. All this would be so much easier with him here. Dick bent down and brushed away a place for him to sit next to the headstone. It was quiet out here, it was nice - he could think. "Merry Christmas Jase."

A long pause was taken. He sat in silence, the birds didn't chirp, his thoughts were quiet, only the gentle sound of the cold December winds blowing through his hair.

"I miss you." a single tear hit the ground, watering away the snow.


	13. The Galla

Chapter Thirteen - The Galla

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his jacket, he pulled it out - 'Vic'

 _'Are you okay?'_

Dick was pulled away from his thoughts as Raven's voice invaded them. He quickly declined the call and looked over at her, she was seated next to him in the limo. They were on their way to the GCPD's Galla. Bruce had offered to host it at Wayne Tower this year. It used to be held at the Manor but after the incident a few years back of someone drunkenly crashing into the grandfather clock, Bruce made Wayne Tower the Galla's permanent home.

Dick realized he had never answered her, ' _Just thinking, Beautiful.'_ he said with a smile.

They chose not to talk out loud, Bruce and Lucius Fox were both in the elongated vehicle with them. Dick admired Raven and the dress that he'd convinced her to wear for the event. It made her look absolutely stunning - It was dark purple, the only color she was willing to wear, sleeveless and skin-tight with a single strap covering her left shoulder. The way the cloth hugged her body drove Dick crazy - showing off her wide hips and down further was her long smooth legs, Dick's mind wandered.

Raven furrowed her brow, suddenly feeling naked, ' _Dick. I can hear your thoughts'_

Dick smirked, _'Funny enough, I wasn't trying to hide them'_

 _'We're in the car with your father!'_

Dick rolled his eyes, _'You're a square.'_ he began eyeing the nape of her neck. He raised a brow, she avoided eye contact with Dick or his father, _'Is that make-up? Why's there so much right there?'_ Dick began to question.

Raven didn't answer, but Dick figured it out once her face turned a deep shade of red.

Dick smiled, pleased with himself, _'Good times'_

 _'I will kill you, Dick Grayson.'_

Dick looked over at her with those big blue puppy dog eyes of his, _'I'm too pretty to kill, Rae-Rae.'_

She narrowed her eyes into a deathly stare, _'I'm immune to your charms.'_

 _'Really? Since when?'_

She didn't answer, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

 _'That's what I thought.'_ He smiled, pleased with himself.

Bruce shifted in his seat next to Lucius, across from the two teens, "We're almost there." he began, "I want both of you on your best behavior."

Raven nodded, but Dick just rolled his eyes, "Yes Batman - whatever you say Batman."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm serious. This is for the GCPD, not the fact that Dick Grayson is back in town. Avoid any unnecessary attention."

"And answer any questions like an asshole, drink water in a champagne glass, and always keep an eye out." Dick finished, "This isn't my first rodeo." he remarked.

Bruce nodded, "Good. See you inside." he opened the door to a bombardment of flashing camera. Lucius followed after Bruce, though they were significantly less interested in him.

Raven rose a brow, "What was all that about?"

Dick chuckled nervously, "Bruce is the biggest bachelor in Gotham City. The second? That'd be me." he smiled nervously, grabbing her hand, "C'mon - just follow my lead."

The two stepped out of the limo to be met with a barrage of flashes from dozens of cameras, all surrounding them. Raven struggled to see and hear over all the yelling.

"Dick! Dick! Welcome back to Gotham!"

"Mr. Grayson how's college been?"

"Dick what's it like being back?"

"Dick, who is she?"

Dick smiled, although it was different than any smile Raven had ever seen him have. Sleazy, almost. Dick didn't answer any of their questions, he just put his arm around her - his hand inching down to her bum. She leaned over to him, "What are you doing."

"Just play along. Give them what they want." he said through the same smile.

Raven took a breath and put on her best smile, nodding toward the camera. There were a few questions thrown at her that she ignored and a few names they called her that would've set her off if Dick's arm hadn't been wrapped around her waist - guiding her through the front doors of the Tower.

The cold air was sucked out of the room as they entered the ground floor of Wayne Tower. It was nice - marble floors, a receptionist behind a milky white desk, a few chandeliers, and a big sign reading 'Wayne'.

The receptionist stood up from her chair and gave Dick a big smile, "Mr. Wayne - it's good to see you again. Your father just went up to the Galla." she explained, biting her lip as she waited for Dick's response. Raven narrowed her eyes, staring daggers into the cheerleaders heart, but Raven doubted she noticed.

Dick's smile hadn't faded, "Thanks Gracie and it's Grayson, not Wayne."

She nodded, "Yes sir, Mr. Grayson."

Dick winked as he pulled Raven into the golden elevator.

"Fucking vultures." Raven grumbled as the doors shut behind them.

Dick chuckled, "That's just how Gotham is, Beautiful." he slid his hands into his pockets as he watched the number of the floors tick up above him, "You get used to it." he shrugged.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, studying his facial expression, "Ever wonder what Gotham would be like without the Batman?"

He didn't look over at her, just kept watching the numbers - 26, 27, 28. He shook his head, "No. It wouldn't ever happen."

"Bruce could retire."

"That's not what you asked." 34, 35, "Bruce will retire and leave this life behind, but Batman is forever. Batman is proof that we can all do good - that us lowly humans can stand level with gods like Superman and Wonder Woman. He's a symbol of hope for all of us and a symbol of fear for all of those who appose him." 47, 48, 49.

Raven looked strangely at Dick. Something was wrong, something was off. She'd been his friend for years and he was the man that she'd fallen in love with. Something was off and he wouldn't keep it from her, "Dick, wha-"

The doors ticked open at the fifty-second floor opening to a massive ballroom, filled to the brim with people in tuxedos and long dresses that slid against the sparkling tile floor. A giant Christmas tree was sat to the far side of the room, littered with sparkling lights, ornaments of every color spread across every branch, and a bright white star at the very top. Raven was in awe, the team had decorated for the holidays in years past and there was a tree in Wayne Manor, but all this was something completely different all together.

Dick's smile morphed back onto his face as he slipped his arm around Raven's waist, "Showtime." he whispered. They exited the elevator as Dick guided Raven through the crowd, gracefully slipping and weaving through the crowd, bringing them to a table off to the side with a reserved sign along with the name 'Wayne' next to it. Dick pulled out her seat before sitting down next to her, taking a deep breath in and letting it out through his nose.

Raven slide her hand over his own, he looked over at her with a smile, but strangely it looked... sad. She frowned, "Dick?"

He looked away from her, avoiding eye contact, "This city takes a lot out of you, Rae." he sighed, "It takes a lot from you."

She nodded, but said nothing - she was intent on listening.

He leaned over, pressing his head against her shoulder, "This city is like a cancer or an addiction," his voice was deep and heavy, "And I'm gonna relapse."

She kissed the top of his soft, messy black hair, "You don't have to." she was unable to hide the urgency in her voice, "We could leave. We could go right now and you wouldn't ever have to look back. Just me and you."

He chuckled, picking his head up - his bright blue orbs staring into her, piercing into her, breaking her down like nothing else in this world or any other could. "This is my home, Raven." He reached up, his hand gently grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a gentle and most passionate kiss she could ever ask for, she lost herself as the entire world around them began to fade away, her body was once again under his spell, just like the rest of her. He pulled away, looking into her eyes once more, "And I'll die here."

Her heart broke, hearing these words, "Then I'll be by your side." She didn't care where it was, she was all in. She wanted this, she wanted it bad, she wanted him, and everything that came along with it.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't." her voice was firm despite her heart jumping up into her throat, "And neither am I. I'm telling you."

Dick smiled, for real this time, and time resumed ticking on and the world and all it's cruelties were upon them once more. A piano began a slow tune on stage and the chattering throughout the room quieted down. Although, the two birds stayed locked in their intense eye contact - Dick grinned, "My favorite..." he grabbed both of Raven's hands, pulling her onto the crowded dance floor.

"What is this?" she questioned, a bit upset that he'd ended the discussion.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he smiled, his left hand on her waist and their right still intertwined, "I'll show you how good us Graysons can dance."

" _Have yourself... a Merry little Christmas... let your heart be light."_ Frank Sinatra's soothing deep melodic voice began playing through the speakers. The pair swayed throughout the dance floor. Raven was upset at first, but something about everything it's just... perfect. She leaned against his chest, the two of them moving to the music.

Dick's communicator buzzed in his back pocket, he sighed against Raven's hair. He really wished that Cy and Beast Boy wouldn't drink while everyone was away, but it was the holidays so Dick would let them have their fun. He slipped his hand in and turned it off. Raven looked up at him, "Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter." he pecked her on the lips, "Nothing else does."

"Mind if I steal her away for a moment?" Bruce's deep voice broke the two of them out of their trance. He was engaged with his own dance with Vicki Vale. A reporter, short blonde hair and pretty green eyes, she was smiling at Dick, "Long time no see."

Dick nodded, "Sure." the two men switched dance partners and shimmed off in opposite directions, although Dick's eyes flickered up to meet Raven's every so often.

Bruce took Raven by the hand, the two of them began their dance, "Don't worry about her - she'll just bug him with questions."

Raven gave him a blank expression, "I not."

"Don't worry about Barbra either."

She repeated, "I'm not."

"Of course not." he snorted which was followed by a silence that went on for just a bit too long, "You're very important to Dick." he pointed out. His facial expressions and smile were of Bruce Wayne, but she could tell she was speaking to the Batman.

"The feelings mutual."

"That's more than evident. I just want you to know... Relationships with members of my family, they don't end well."

Raven rose a brow, "You and Wonder Woman?"

Bruce furrowed his brow, "It's different," he paused, "She's given up a lot to be with me. More than anyone should have to."

"Then I'll do the same."

Bruce sighed in frustration, "No. You're not understanding me." his voice lowered an octave, "Me and him? We're not like you or Wonder Woman." he explained, "One well placed shot, one concentrated strike, and we'll drop to the ground. Dead."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You think I'm going to get him killed."

"No." he stated plainly, "I think one day this life is going to kill him, just like it's going to kill me, and you'll be left with nothing." he explained, "Watching the ones you love die will break you like you can't imagine. I don't want that for either of you."

"So you want me to leave him?" she barked quietly, "Yeah, so he can go right back to you? No thanks."

Bruce chuckled, it was a little unsettling to he. The Batman doesn't laugh, "I can see why he likes you so much." the two of them swayed through the crowd, back toward Vicki and Dick, "Be careful, Raven." Bruce's voice sounded much softer this time, "Love makes you desperate and sloppy. Love gets people killed." they were only a few feet away, "Also, when you're hiding a hickey - Use water-proof. Sweat makes it visible."

Raven widened her eyes as he smiled, Bruce moving back over to Vicki and Dick slipped both his arms around her back.

"Good Lord, she wouldn't stop talking." Dick groaned, "What'd he want to talk to you about."

Raven looked up at him and yanked him down into a hard pressed kiss. He was hers and no one was about to take him away from her, damn what Bruce said. She shoved her tongue into his mouth. He was caught by surprise at first, but didn't question the blessing as he pulled her closer to him and explored her mouth. The two of them locked lips for what felt like an eternity before they had to part to catch a breath.

Dick panted as he asked, his arms still around her, "What was that for?"

She paused for a long moment, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes of his, remembering the moment when he first pulled off his glasses, her heart swelled just as it had then, "I love-"

 _Boom_

All Hell broke loose.

* * *

She wasn't a child - the dark didn't frighten her, not much of anything did anymore. But right now? The darkness terrified her. She opened her eyes, her cheek against the cold marble flooring, the slow distorted voice of Frank Sinatra played over the speakers in the building. It was hard to breathe, why was it so hard to breathe. The ringing in her ears had begun to subside and the screaming set in.

Dozens of people's terrified voices and shrieks filled the air, she couldn't much move anything. She couldn't think and she could barely breathe. She felt the end drawing near, she wasn't in a lot of pain, it all kind of blended together.

She wished she could see Dick one last time or at least know that he'd made it out safely. She wondered if he would miss her, because she would miss him.

"Miss Rachel?" a voice called out, she knew that voice from any other in the world. She let out a pathetic whimper, but it was the only thing she could manage that would be loud enough for the voice to hear. She heard a sharp gasp and the tapping of black dress shoes against the bloody marble flooring. What a shame, it had looked so clean.

"Good heavens. Stay with me Miss Rachel." she felt a pair of gloved arms gently pull her out from whatever she was under, "Please stay with me. Please." the voice began to slowly trail away, she didn't want him to go. The darkness began to consume her once more, she was terrified. Not of the dark. Of being alone.

 **Reviews would be coolio**


	14. Hell on Earth

**Hey boys and girls, this is rated M for a reason. Dark themes and such, just a reminder.**

Chapter Fourteen - Hell on Earth

Dick's ears were ringing louder than they ever had before, they never tell you how much louder and explosion is whenever it's that close. He opened his eyes but everything was spinning. Where was Raven? His eyes scanned over the entire scene. She was right next to him, right? Where'd she go? He began to panic, he tried to stand but fell right back down, spitting the top of his forehead open. His blood dripped down onto the cracked marble floor.

Dick needed to find her, he couldn't think straight. He reached into his pocket, his phone was shattered, he tried his communicator. He pulled it out and saw two messages from Cyborg.

'Please help.'

'Roof.'

Dick widened his eyes, this was his fault. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Dick looked into the eyes of his father, his suit was torn and bits and pieces of small rubble covered him, his jet black hair was ruffled and sweat and blood ran down his forehead along his cheek, dripping off of his chin. Bruce's mouth moved but Dick didn't hear a word.

"I can't find her." he muttered, fear thick in his voice.

A barrage of emotions fluttered across his father's face - fear, concern, and finally an unparalleled, unyielding anger. Anger like he hadn't felt since that night in the alleyway all those years ago. He gritted his teeth together, grinding them and Bruce Wayne died and the only thing left was the Batman.

"Bruce... is... is she-?"

"No." He growled, the animal in him barked, his eyes narrowing looking into his son's eyes, "I will not allow it." the Batman would let no one under his care fall into harms way. Especially her, he wouldn't let his son lose what he valued most.

"What do we do?" he looked down at the communicator, showing the messages to his father.

"Go to the roof." he barked the order to his son, his solider, "I'll find her."

 _Boom_

The explosion was fainter than the first, the two bats looked through the gaping hole that had been left in Wayne Tower. The explosion had hit something just outside of Gotham - to the far east. Dick and Bruce both widened their eyes, terrified. Arkham Asylum.

"May the Lord above help us all." a voice prayed quietly from behind the two. They looked behind them to see Alfred standing there with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of medical gloves equipped.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce demanded, "It's not safe. You need to leave."

Alfred stared down the man that he'd raised since he was just a boy, the man he'd watched grow into the Batman, the man that had rivaled Gods, and the old butler didn't flinch. "I will not."

"Alfred it isn't safe for you here," Dick added, softer.

He looked between the two men, "I made the vow to serve this family." his voice was strong and demanding, "All of it's members. If Miss Rachel is missing then I won't be leaving here without her."

"Alf-"

"No!" he barked, "Listen here Bruce Wayne," his eyes flicked over to Dick, "both of you - Gotham is burning and needs you. You made a vow to protect this city. I intend to honor mine and if you are the men that I raised you to be then you will get off your asses and _save it_."

Bruce thought on it for only a moment before turning to Dick, "Roof. _Now_." he demanded, "I'm going to Arkham."

"I don't have a suit."

"27th floor there's fake panel on the western wall." he pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and put it in his hand and with that he turned to leave.

Dick looked at the card for a moment, then looking to Alfred, "Save her."

Alfred looked at him, his eyes hardened and determined, "I swear to you. Now go."

* * *

Steam rolled off the display case as the false wall moved revealing the suit. Dick's heart pounded. It's exactly like he'd imagined. Bruce must've worked on it for months.

It was made exactly to his measurements, the black padded leather covered his entire frame, head to toe. The belt clicked around his waist, it was slimmer than the one he'd always worn, he'd be faster, more agile. No cape, he'd hated that thing since the first day he'd become the Batman's side cape. He'd lost count the amount of times he'd landed on the damned thing. The mask was the same as his Robin costume, suction cups sticking around his eyes and the white lenses to hide his identity. Along his arms were blue streaks that followed along the entire length, slinking past his shoulders, making the wings of the bird symbol in the center of his chest.

Nightwing.

* * *

Snow fell lightly on the roof of Wayne tower, the biting cold of the wind blew past him, but Nightwing didn't feel anything. He was numb. His heart was racing, thumping loudly against his chest. He felt nothing as he walked closer.

With each step he felt the rage bubbling in his chest, building as he moved closer and closer.

He took a step. "Robin?" his weak voice called out.

Nightwing couldn't bring himself to speak, he tried but his throat was closed shut.

Another step, "Is that... is that you?"

Another step, "I'm so sorry... I tried..." he cried, "We thought it was you..."

Nightwing pulled Cyborg's beaten and broken robotic body, the light in his non-organic eye was out and tears were in the other. Victor closed his eye, "I tried..." he repeated, he was broken. _I'm going to kill who did this to you_ , Nightwing thought to himself, shaking with a fury he'd never felt before. He closed his eyes and hugged his friend.

"I should've never left." Nightwing whispered to his friend.

Cyborg opened his eye, looking at Nightwing, "It was my fault." he muttered, "It was your brother..." his weak voice trailed off.

Nightwing widened his eyes, looking at Cyborg, "What...?" his voice was lost on him, "What did you say?"

"He was dressed like you..." his voice broke as he explained, "I let my guard down... Please, Robin... you have to save them."

Nightwing didn't speak for a moment, his mind racing at a million miles a second, "Who...?" he was terrified to ask. He knew the answer.

"Titans..."

Nightwing gently rested his friend on the ground, "I need you to hold on." Cyborg weakly nodded. Nightwing rose to his feet and touched the comms system in his ear, "Oracle."

Only a few seconds went by before he got an answer, "Dick! Thank God you're okay." Barbra's voice answered, relieved.

"I need EMTs at the roof of Wayne Tower and I need them to bring Cyborg to Star Labs in Central City. He's badly damaged and they're the only ones that can save him." He ordered, looking back at Cyborg, struggling in pain.

"Gotham airspace is shutdown and all the city's helicopters are busy." she answered quickly, the typing of a keyboard audible.

"Dammit!" he yelled, his voice echoing into the night, "Don't go anywhere, I'm gonna need you." he switched frequencies, "Barry how far are you from Gotham?"

"I'm never far from anything," The Flash answered on the other line.

"Roof of Wayne Tower. A member of my team is in critical condition."

A streak of red and yellow lightning appeared before the two of them. The Flash's eyes flickered immediately to Cyborg, a look of horror flashed across, "Jesus what the hell happened?" he walked over, picking him up into his arms.

"I need you to take him to Star Labs or his dad in Detroit." he ignored the question.

Flash nodded, "Do you need me to contact the League?"

Nightwing's eyes flared in anger, "This is _my_ team, Barry." he roared, "I will handle it. I need you to save him. Now!"

Flash took off without another word. Nightwing pressed his comms once more, "Oracle. In each one of the Titan's suits, I've installed a tracker. I need you to locate them for me." He wasn't asking.

A few moments of silence before she came in, "Got 'em." she responded, "Let's see. B-02 is headed, whoa they're moving fast. Can't get a location."

Nightwing huffed, it was Cyborg, "They're taken care of."

"B-03 is in the Botanical Gardens, B-04 is in... Park Row, Crime Alley..." her voice trailed off, "And it looks like B-05 is at Wayne Manor."

A weight lifted off his chest. He thanked every higher power known to man. She was safe. Beast Boy was the Botanical Gardens and Starfire was in Crime Alley. He took a deep breath as he walked to edge of the building. At some point the calm, fluffy snow had turned into a vicious hail storm. He jumped.

He closed his eyes as felt his body free-fall, his hair whipping in the hair. He shot out his grappling hook, embedding itself into one of the nearby buildings. He knew this city would consume him, it always had, there was no point in denying it any longer. He regretted ever bringing Raven to this damned place, he regretted ever meeting her, he regretted ever meeting any of them. They would've been safer far far away from here. He'd been selfish. He wouldn't let his mistakes kill his friends.

He would save them. He had to save them, then they would never see him again.

* * *

He sprinted across the roof tops, he was close. Crime Alley was only a few blocks away now, he would save her. He had to.

His comms buzzed in his reach, he reached up and answered it, "What is it?"

"Barry said there's something going on in Gotham. Do you need assistance?" it was J'onn.

Nightwing groaned in frustration, _damn that speedster_ , "I'm fine and busy. Ask Batman."

"I could not get in touch with him."

"That's because we're busy." he snapped, "Nightwing out." he ended the transmission as he jumped down off the building, onto the fire escape. He climbed down as quickly as he possibly could, then jumping down into the very same place that his adoptive-grandparents had died all those years ago. It was dark, it was always dark in Gotham. He scanned all around him, he saw nothing.

He heard a small whimpering voice in the darkness and saw Kori's bright green eyes sparkling in the darkness. He slowly walked over to her, "Starfire?" he asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Come no closer." Her voice was weak and he could see she was trembling, there was blood on her fists. Nightwing smiled, she never was one to go down without a fight.

"Hey, it's okay. It's Robin. I'm here."

Her eyes lit into green flames, "Robin would never do such a thing!" she screamed, "He would not hurt me!" she lunged at Nightwing, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air, "What have you done to him!"

Nightwing couldn't breathe, he tried to pull her fingers off of his neck, but she was stronger than him tenfold. He struggled for breath, "Star... it's me." he peeped out out through her grip.

She threw him against the wall, the bricks crumbling around him. He held back a scream in agony through gritted teeth, "Star, wait-"

"Do not call me that!" she screamed, the fire in her eyes subsiding, but the rage in her eyes was all still there. He studied her eyes closely, green - like they always were, but... bloodshot? He'd noticed a puncture would in her forearm. He widened his eyes as she continued, "You are a monster! You have his voice but you are a monster!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He groaned as he stood up, slipping a vial out of his belt and pulling the top off of it. She stood at a ready position, but she stayed a few feet away. She was afraid. Nightwing's eyes softened, "Whatever you're seeing isn't real Starfire, it's me, Robin." he explained, "When we first met - we kissed, it's how you learned English." he smiled as she slightly lowered her defenses, "You've been my best friend ever since I left Gotham. I trust you with my life and right now, I'm asking you to please trust me and drink this." he held out the vial.

"I did trust you... you then attacked us."

A grim look overcame Nightwing's face, "That wasn't me Star." he pleaded, then he reached up and peeled his mask off, "Richard Grayson is my real name. Drink this and you'll see."

She extended her hand and then stopped, hesitating for a moment, then taking it from Dick's hand and downing the whole vial. She blinked a few times, she held her hand to her head. Starfire looked up at him and ran to embrace him, "It is you."

He hugged her tightly as the two of them fell to their knees, Starfire wept as he held her in his arms, "I'm not going anywhere Star."

"I knew you would not hurt us... I knew you would not." she muttered, "Where are the others?"

"Cyborg is being taken care of and I'm going after Beast Boy." he explained.

The two of them got to their feet as Nightwing put his mask back on, she looked worried, "I shall come with you."

He shook his head, "There's a big mansion on the North End of Gotham, it's on a hill. Raven and a nice old man is there, I need you to go there and wait for me. The Titans are under attack and I need to know that you're safe."

She paused for a moment, hesitant, "How will I know you are safe?"

He smirked, "C'mon Star, you know me - I always run toward the danger."

Starfire frowned, "Rob- Richard, please be careful."

Nightwing sighed and nodded, "Take care of Rae and make sure she doesn't try and follow me."

* * *

He never liked the Botanical Gardens. For some reason, Diana loved flowers - they were always around the house since Bruce's bank account was endless. Dick never like it, make his allergies act up. I guess that's why Poison Ivy was always his least favorite of Bruce's rogues to face. He flipped through the window, glass shattering around him.

He knew the smell - roses, sunflowers, along with vines that were overgrown and over-sized. Nightwing used to feel bad for Pamela, for what happened to her and what she became. Not anymore, she'd crossed the line. No one took his friends from him.

There was a feint green and pinkish smoke that floated around, mixing with the air. Nightwing scanned the area, the fog impaired his vision. He began to walk forward into the gardens - the plants were all mutated and overgrown. The wood was rotted and dilapidated, but he could feel something underneath his feet - supporting the wood. Roots from underground maybe?

His thoughts disappeared as his eyes met with Beast Boy's, he was shirtless with cuts and bruises all over his body. Two vines were wrapped around his wrists, hanging him from a wall.

"Gar?" Nightwing choked out, "What did she do to you?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, a pink haze surrounding his normally bright and happy green eyes, sweat dripping off his forehead and it looked like he'd been crying. It took a moment before Beast Boy recognized him, "Robin?" he moaned out, it was hard for him to even speak.

Nightwing was shaking with a furious rage, but he bottled it in - Beast Boy didn't need that right now, "Yeah..." his voice trailed away, "I'm here. I'm gonna get you down."

"Don't." Beast Boy said firmly before Nightwing could even take a step forward, "I deserve this."

Nightwing widened his eyes as he looked down at the youngest member of his team, "What...?" he asked after a pause.

"I believe you heard him just fine, Boy Wonder." Posion Ivy's voice came from behind him. Nightwing spun around on his tows, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Ivy walked her way closer to him, slinking her sultry way over here like every time he'd faced her before. Her eyes wondered all over the former Caped Crusaders, she bit her bottom lip with envy, "Although I'm not sure that name suits you anymore. Does this delicious new costume come with a name?"

"Nightwing." He growled through his teeth, he knew not to get close. He needed to wait for an opportunity, until he back was turned.

"Exotic." she purred, "I love it." she looked him up and down one more, though she seemed much more interested in what was below the waist, "Oh, yes, I do love this new costume. It certainly shows off all of you... _desirable_ areas quite well."

"What did you do to him?" He needed to distract her, throw her off her game.

Ivy frowned as she stopped in her tracks and flicked her eyes over to Beast Boy, "Him?" she shrugged, "I did nothing besides give him what he wanted."

Nightwing said nothing but just glared at her.

She smiled, walking closer, "He wanted to repent for his sins." she looked back to Beast Boy, "Tell the nice man, darling."

"It was all my fault." Gar said, struggling to get the words out, Nightwing looked back at him in horror as he continued, "I didn't protect them. I watched them all go down. He was so fast - he knew how to take all of us down... and I did _nothing._ " His voice spat with venom in the last word.

Nightwing took a step toward his friend, "It wasn't your fault Gar - none of this was." he tried.

Beast Boy didn't even acknowledge him, "I deserve this. I need to be punished. Robin - please leave."

"Oh no, no, no - that won't do at all." Ivy's voice spoke, Nightwing whipped his head back around to see her wicked smile, "We were instructed not to harm you, but what I've got in mind," she chuckled to herself, "Trust me - it'll be the opposite of harm." she licked her lips.

Nightwing took a step back, "So you're working for someone?" He'd suspected the man that was posing as his brother.

She chuckled, "World's Greatest Detective Jr." she teased.

"Who is it?" he look another step back.

"The devil." she was practically on top of him, their noses only a few inches away, "And he's all dressed in red." Before Nightwing could react, Ivy's lips had trapped his and her tongue had invaded his mouth. The tongue turned into some sort of vine and it lathered some vile liquid all across the inside of his cheeks. She backed away with a wicked and excited look in her eye.

Nightwing coughed violently, grabbing his own throat with both of his hands, "What did you do to me?"

"Made you _mine_." she smiled, "Struggle all you like. I love a fighter."

Nightwing shook violently for a moment or two, before standing up - the emotion gone from his face. She walked right up to him, running her hands along his chest and down to his abdomen, feeling every indention and every muscle. She looked up at him, "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress." his voice was monotone, devoid of all emotion.

She smiled, "Very good." she looked him up and down, "I suppose I should go tell Hood that we were successful." she paused with a smirk, "Then again, we could always enjoy ourselves first. Which do you prefer?"

"I live to please you, Mistress."

She chuckled, "I'll bet you do. This is going to be fantastic." she grabbed him by the hand and turned to go to somewhere more secluded. Before she could react, Nightwing grabbed her by the arm and flipped her, smacking her into the ground.

She widened her eyes as he stood over her with a smirk, "I'm afraid my heart belongs to one woman, Ivy."

She sighed, "A shame. I'll just have to kill you. What a waste." she shook her head.

Nightwing snorted, kicking her across the jaw, knocking her out in one swift blow. "Doubt it." he retorted as he walked away from her unconscious body.

"Rob?" Beast Boy moaned out as his body smacking against the floor, the vines releasing them from their grasp.

He ran over to him, taking a knee next to his friend, "Gar. Are you okay? Can you move?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, squinting, a haze over his eyes, "I dig the new threads," he snickered weakly, quivering weakly.

Nightwing gave him a sad smile, after everything he'd been through - he was still there, he was Beast Boy, "Can you stand?"

He seethed a bit in pain as he tried to move, "My leg," he groaned looking down at where the fake Jason had shot him a few days prior.

"It's okay." He pulled Beast Boy to his feet, putting his arm around his shoulders, "I'll help. Don't push yourself."

"Where are the others?" He asked through gritted teeth, "Are they...?" His voice was weak, from the pain and the crippling fear.

Nightwing and Beast Boy started their way slowly to the exit, he was careful not to put his weight on the injured leg, "They're okay, Gar." Nightwing said in a calm, controlled voice, "Star and Rae are with a friend of mine, we're going there now."

Beast Boy's spine seized and a look of terror passed through his eyes, "Cybrog? Is he okay?" he asked quickly, wincing at the pain that passed through his entire body, but it didn't matter to him - he needed to know that his best friend was safe, "He tried to stop yo-" he cut himself off, "The guy that attacked us." he added quietly.

A dark expression came to Nightwing's face, "He's okay. Cybrog is with a friend of mine." He explained grimly, "He's a member of the League." he added.

Beast Boy nodded in silence his face deep in thought, mixed with the fear and regret he was dealing with. Beast Boy was tough, Nightwing always knew that, this just confirmed everything again. Nightwing kicked open the door, breaking the lock. The hail began to beat down on the pair. Beast Boy looked up at him, he opened his mouth to speak then closing it back quickly.

"It wasn't me." Nightwing said, still looking straight ahead.

"I know." Beast Boy confirmed quietly, looking down to the ground.

"The Titans are my family." His voice was deep and rough and angry. He sounded more like Batman than himself. He looked over at Beast Boy, regret practically oozing from his voice, "I'm sorry."

He looked up at Nightwing, the man he saw as his older brother. A member of the only family he'd ever known. He nodded and looked away.

"Oracle." Nightwing called.

"Here." Barbra answered through his comms, "Have you talked to Batman?"

"I need my bike sent to my location." He ignored her question.

A few seconds of silence passed, aside from the clacking of the keyboard, "It's on route. ETA three minutes."

He was a bit confused, his bike was in Jump City, definitely not three minutes. He didn't have time to worry about it, all he cared about right now was making sure that all of his friends were safe.

He clicked his comms, changing the frequency, "Flash I need a status update on Cyborg." he demanded. Beast Boy looked over at him, eagerly awaiting any news.

"He's still in critical condition." Flash answered, quick as always, "This tech is unlike anything we've ever seen. The tech in his body is molded to a mother-box. GL is on his way with Silas Stone and some tech that can repair him, shouldn't be too much longer now."

"Good. Keep me updated." he looked over at Beast Boy with a disarming smile, "He'll be okay, don't worry."

"I've got the League on high alert. I don't know if Batman told you, but you're one of us now." Flash continued, "Superman and Wonder Woman are off world, but all of us - Me, John, Shiera, J'onn, Arthur. We can be there, we can help. Just say the word."

"I've got it, Flash. This is _my_ city, _my_ team, _my_ mistakes, and _I_ will fix it." he barked.

Flash scoffed, "You sound just like him."

Nightwing ignored the comment as he heard the roaring of his bike, zooming toward the pair of them, "I've got to go. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Nightwing out."

Nightwing ended the transmission. Beast Boy looked up at him, "Nightwing, huh?"

He nodded, "I'm nineteen, BB. Would've been odd to keep this whole 'Robin' thing going into my twenties." he remarked, a weak smile playing at his lips.

Gar smiled through the pain, "I like it. It suits you."

Nightwing didn't respond as the bike rolled up next to them, but it wasn't the R-Cycle. It was bigger, louder, and a deep black with a blue streak running along both sides.

"Whoa," Beast Boy marveled, "Merry Christmas to you, huh?"

Nightwing helped Beast Boy onto the bike first, he winced quietly in pain. Nightwing got on behind him, wrapping one arm around his torso and using the other to grip the handle bar, he revved the engine before speeding off into the night. Nightwing zoomed through the streets at the max speed, weaving through the traffic masterfully as he made his way toward Wayne Manor.

' _Raven?'_ He tried to reach out to her as they drove.

He got no response, complete and utter gut-wrenching silence.

He felt the pieces of his heart tearing away, ' _I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in all this.'_ Even the voice in his head sounded shaky, he thought back to the last thing he remembered before the building fell on them.

' _I love you too, Beautiful.'_ he confessed.

' _Please. I need you to know that... Please, be okay.'_

It was all his fault. She hated him, Nightwing knew, she had to. He didn't blame her.

He did too.


	15. Shatter

**Just wanted to say how much I appreciate the people that review every chapter, like you guys are the shit. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen - Shatter

Alfred picked Raven up, her body limp and bleeding. Her dress was torn and her breathing was scarce. The old man hands were cut and bleeding from moving the rubble, sweat dripping from his forehead, and his body aching, but he didn't care in the slightest. Raven was the only thing that his attention was on. He began to run, holding her body close to his own. He ran past so many people, dead or dying. The voice in his head, telling him to stop and help them, but he pushed on. Raven was the only thing that mattered, his family always came first.

He stepped over a small petite body, blonde, she would've been beautiful if not the lifeless look in her eyes and the foam leaking from her plump lips. It was Miss Vale, Bruce and her had a history. He closed his eyes and pushed on. The people that weren't fatally wounded were scrambling for the stairs, the power had been cut. This was a tactically planned attack, not a terrorist that hit the tower by random chance.

He smelled something in the air, not the stench of death that polluted the air, but something else. He'd smelled it once before - in the Batcave. He couldn't remember, his mind was racing and his heart pounding. He couldn't think straight, aside from the words that Master Dick had said to him before he left, _"Save her."_

He would or else he would die trying.

He shoved his way through the members of the Galla, knocking over people as he moved his way down the stairs. He panted heavily, he was tried, his body wasn't what it used to be. Alfred didn't care, he pushed on. His determination was matched only by the two men that he'd raised. He ran as fast as he could down the endless flights of stairs, his legs were just about ready to give out, but he pushed on. He had to. For Dick. For Raven.

He burst through the exit of the building, slamming his shoulder into the door. Dozens of people spewed out of the doors, fleeing for their lives. Police and paramedics had arrived to the scene. She couldn't go to them, he fled down the street, he'd parked the car somewhere along the side of the building. Alfred looked up to the sky, the Bat-signal had been lit. He pressed his lips together and kept running.

A small tan sedan skirted up next to him, he stopped and looked at the car. The window rolled down, revealing Lucius Fox behind the wheel - wincing and bleeding through his shirt. His eyes were narrowed and determined, "Get in."

Alfred opened the back door to the car and laid Raven down before getting in himself, "Thank heavens for you, Mister Fox." He said through his panting. Lucius pressed the gas all the way down, spinning the car around and speeding off.

"Is that Rachel?" Lucius asked, though he already knew the answer.

Alfred nodded as he assessed the damage to her body - he looked her over, tenderness and sever bruising to her upper left abdomen. Possibly cracked or broken ribs, he leaned down, putting his ear to her chest. Her breathing was slow, but not irregular. Her lung wasn't punctured. He scanned her legs, severe bruising, both her legs were broken and an additional fracture just above her left ankle. He moved up her body, no signs of injury on either arm. Her face was scrapped and there was a deep cut just below her left eye, curving down to her jawline. It would leave a scar.

Alfred froze. She wasn't human. Why wouldn't her powers heal her injuries? He felt fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His mind wandered, he prayed his hunch was wrong.

"How bad is it?" Lucius questioned, he sped down the road. They weren't far from the manor now.

Alfred pulled himself away from his thoughts, "I'll have to set her brakes, she'll need stitches. I'm not sure. She's lost consciousness, I believe she hit her head. Possible concussion." he explained his thoughts. Alfred looked over to him, "You're hurt."

"Just a flesh would," he dismissed, "A piece of rebar scrapped me."

Alfred shook his head, "That's a lot of blood Mister Fox." he observed, the blood had bleed down a few inches away from his belt, "Do you feel light headed?"

"I'm fine." he stated in a calm, but firm voice, "Just worry about the girl."

"I'll see to you once she's stabilized." he ignored him, "Tell me if anything feels wrong." It wasn't a request.

Lucius just silently nodded and kept driving as fast as the car would go.

"Alfred." A deep firm voice spoke in his ear.

He reached up and answered his comms, "I'm here Master Bruce."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes sir." he explained, looking over at her, "She's in rough shape, but nothing I can't handle." he explained, trying to convince himself as well as the Batman, "How are things looking on your end, sir?"

"The blast tore a hole a in Arkham. Seven confirmed escapees." Batman's voice was dripping with anger.

An expression of dread took over Alfred's face, "Good lord... did _he_ make it out?" he feared an answer.

"Yes." Batman's response came through gritted teeth.

Alfred took a deep breath and released it through his nose, "Should I inform Master Dick?"

"Nightwing is dealing things on his end." He growled, "He's mine."

"Do you think he's behind this?"

"No." he barked back, "There's no punchline. This isn't a game - its a coordinated attack on me and Nightwing."

"On the Batman or on Bruce Wayne?"

"Both." Batman growled, somehow even angrier than the first, "I need to find out who's orchestrating it. Give me updates on her condition."

"Will do, sir."

The transmission ended right as Lucius pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor. Alfred pulled Raven into his arms as Lucius opened the door for him. Alfred began his dash for the Batcave with Lucius just behind him. Mister Fox ran ahead to the grandfather clock, moving the hands to 10:38. The door behind the clock popped open, Lucius pulled open the door as Alfred sprinted through and down the stairway to the Batcave. The lights flicked on, illuminating the dark cave beneath the manor.

Alfred turned to the Med Bay, setting Raven gently down on a examination table. Alfred pulled his ripped off and discarded them. His hands were covered in scratches and cuts, but he didn't have time to stitch them properly. He quickly wrapped them and disinfected them and popped on a new pair of gloves. He took a deep breath as he got the supplies he needed.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes in a dark plane of existence that she hadn't visited in a while. She looked down at herself - she was back in her usual Titans attire. She looked around to see nothing but darkness, "Am I dead?"

"Well this doesn't look like the fiery pits of Hell, so no - I don't suppose so." A voice sounding just like her own, dripping with sarcasm, Raven whipped her head around to see Passion staring back at her, with the rest of the embodiment's of her emotions, "Got any more dumb-ass questions?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "It seems I am in Hell after all."

Happy seemed quiet, just looking at the ground kicking the non-existent dirt at her feet. Brave was for some reason absent. Fear looked straight back at Raven, "Don't worry, Raven, we still might die."

Raven frowned, "Thanks. Very reassuring." she lifted her legs into the air and began floating in the air and began to meditate. She thought on the last thing she remembered. He heart jumped into her throat as she relived the nightmare, her eyes widened. She whipped her head over to Passion, who'd seemingly taken charge of the group recently, "Why... aren't my powers working?" she asked quietly.

"It's probably Dick's fault." Fear spoke up, Raven's eyes flicked over to her, "You're feeling too much emotion Raven - you're feeling love. He's turning you human."

Reason rolled her eyes and shook her head, the blue cloaked version of herself with bi-focals looked over to Raven, "We all know that's impossible." she stated, "We're a demon, with powerful magic. One man isn't enough to strip that away from us."

"But maybe love is," Passion spoke up, "It's the most potent emotion," she reasoned, "and all this coming in such short amount of time. It could've shocked your system. Disabling your powers."

Reason sneered at Passion, "Unlikely."

"But possible," Raven pointed out. Passion smiled, satisfied with herself.

Fear violently shook her head, "I knew you should've kept your distance." she mumbled, "This boy'll be the end of us."

A pause of silence overcame the group as they all quietly thought to themselves, "It sure was fun while it lasted." Happy broke the silence as she smiled to herself. The rest of the emotions quietly nodded to themselves.

"Remember when... when he took his glasses off?" Timid asked quietly, "His eyes were so pretty."

"Or when he made us tea?" Brave remembered fondly, "It was amazing, well, not Alfred amazing, but still really good."

"Dancing with him was... really nice." Fear stated, rubbing her hands together.

"The other night in his room," Passion noted which got a blush from Raven, "Magical."

Raven closed her eyes and began to meditate. Her emotions disappeared and she was left in void. Alone.

* * *

Alfred had just finished setting both of Raven's legs and doing all he can for the cracked rib that she'd had. He heard a metal tray clatter against the floor of the Batcave. Alfred whipped his head around to Lucius had knocked over the tray of medical supplies, his face was pale and struggled to stand to his feet. Lucius looked to Alfred with a weak grin, "I don't feel all too well." he collapsed to the ground.

Alfred looked back over at Raven, she wasn't conscious, but she was stable. He rushed over to Mister Fox - the wound was bleeding heavily and bled all the way through his shirt. Alfred ripped open the shirt, sending the buttons flying across the cave. Alfred widened his eyes, Lucius lied.

This was anything but a flesh wound, the wound went from his, just underneath his pectoral to all the way across to the center of his torso. Alfred grabbed his supplies and went back to Mister Fox's side. The cut went deep, it tore muscle in some areas. It'd only been worsened by running. Alfred had no idea how Lucius had stayed on his feet for this long. The pain should've been unbearable.

He heard light footsteps at the top of the stairs. Alfred reached for the gun in the back of his belt. It had no bullets, just a scare tactic. He really couldn't deal with this right now. Lucius was dying and Raven wasn't far from it.

A tall orange girl with bright green eyes looked at Alfred as he pointed the .22 caliber at her head. She didn't seem phased, "Hello..." she greeted quietly.

Alfred lowed the gun, "Hello..." he was so tired.

"I was told to come down here. Richard Grayson said I would be safe."

Alfred silently thanked the universe and all it's powers Dick was okay, "Are you hurt, dear?"

She shook her head, "Not any longer." she stated simply, "Friend Rob-er Richard helped me."

He smiled weakly, "I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a hand?"

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and let out a groan in frustration, her eyes flaring with rage. She hated this - she hated just waiting around. She wasn't known for her impatience, but she hated feeling helpless. She could be bleeding out in some hospital or worse, Dick could be dying underneath that rubble. He could need her. She needed to get out of here she needed to wake up.

She screamed out in frustration, it echoed slightly throughout her mind-space of nothingness.

' _Raven?_ ' Dick's voice jarred her out of her tantrum as she whipped her head all around, but she was still the only one there.

"Dick?" she called out, "Can you hear me?"

' _I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in all this.'_ His voice sounded shaky and broken.

She frowned, "No, Dick, don't say that. Please." she pleaded with the disembodied voice, "It wasn't your fault."

' _I love you too, Beautiful.'_

She froze in silence, she didn't respond. Dick couldn't hear her even if she did, but it's because she was speechless. He loved her, her heart began beating a thousand times a second. If she was in her right mindset, she might've actually been concerned she might die of a heart attack, but then again - this was all in her mind anyway.

' _Please. I need you to know that.'_

She nodded, her heart breaking at the utter sadness and desperation in his voice, "I do..."

Her eyes flashed with a new found determination. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes and she began to concentrate harder than she ever had before. He didn't make her weak. He made her stronger. She summoned all the power that she could muster - she would sit here no longer, she would not stand idly by. She wanted to wake up. She was _going to_ wake up. Now.

* * *

Alfred had just finished up stitching Lucius, along with Starfire's help. Star lifted the man up with ease. Alfred's clothes had now thoroughly been soaked in blood - his own, Raven's, and Lucius'. "Just lay him down over here, if you will."

Starfire did as the old man asked, laying him down in a chair near where Raven was. Starfire looked over her body with concern, "Is she going to be okay?" she questioned.

Alfred looked back at her as he hooked up Lucius up to an I.V. he sighed heavily, "She'll need some stitches and I'll need to check for a concussion, but yes. I believe she will live."

The roaring of a motorcycle in the tunnel behind the waterfall could be heard, it's engine sounds bounced off the walls of the cave - the bats flew all around the cave, the entire disturbing their slumber. Nightwing and Beast Boy came speeding into the cave, skidding to a stop in the center of it. Nightwing got off the bike, picked up Beast Boy and carried him to the Med Bay.

Alfred took a deep breath as he prepared to treat another patient, his body was aching and just about ready to drop dead, but he was a soldier in this war, just like the rest of them and he would fight until the bitter end.

Nightwing placed Beast Boy on the table next to Raven, "He's bruised pretty badly and there are cuts all over his body, but not all of them need stitches - mainly just the big ones and see what you can do about the leg."

Alfred nodded, he took a look over the boy's body - he looked like he'd been tortured. Alfred pushed his grimace down as he began work on the boy.

Nightwing walked over to Raven, touching her cheek with his hand, "How is she?" he looked away from her as he questioned Alfred.

"Better now." Raven's weak voice answered as she looked up at Nightwing. Alfred looked over in shock, she'd been out cold for hours.

Nightwing widened his eyes as he looked down at her, "You... You're..."

"Very. Sore." she grinned.

Nightwing leaned down and gently kissed her, careful not to hurt any more than he already had. He pulled away and looked into her eyes once more, "I thought I lost you." She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly cut her off with other kiss, "I love you... so much."

She smiled against his lips, she'd never get used to hearing those words from him, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She kissed him, gently, slowly, "I love you too."

"Ew," Beast Boy groaned, faking a gag, "Could you two do that somewhere else. I'm sorta dying on the table next to you guys making out."

Alfred continued stitching his wounds, "You most certainly are not, Mister Logan, although by the noises you're making - one might think so."

Nightwing looked down at Raven's legs, "How do you feel?"

She had a slight grimace, "I'll be fine." she said though a small groan, "My powers aren't working."

He nodded, "Don't move. I have to help Bruce, but once I get back..." his voice trailed off, "Well... lets not worry about that until we get to it." he smiled at her sadly. Raven looked up at him concerned, but he'd already turned to leave. He reached up and pressed the comms in his ear, "Nightwing to Batman."

His words seemed to hang in the air as he only got back a small static noise, "Batman?" he tried again. He switched the frequency, "This is Nightwing, anyone had contact with Batman recently?"

"Not on my end." Flash answered back.

"I've been trying for hours." J'onn added.

"Diana and I just got back. What in the Hell is going on in Gotham?" Superman questioned.

Nightwing felt a slight panic run down his spine, his heart started to beat faster and faster, "Oracle. I need you to locate Batman's tracker, I can't get in contact with Batman. Neither can anyone from the League."

A long pause of silence held in the air, "Dick..." she said softly, "You haven't seen the news, have you?"

Nightwing widened his eyes, "Babs?" he asked weakly, though he feared he already knew the answer.

* * *

Nightwing fell to his knees, looking at the scence that laid before. The hail had turned to a pouring thunderstorm, the rain mixing with the blood on the roof of Wayne Tower. Batman's tracker laid broken in a pool of his watery blood, next to his torn cape, and broken cowl. Nightwing shook his head, it was his fault. Everything was. The titans and Arkham. It was all a ruse. It was just a ploy to separate the two of them. Batman needed him and he wasn't there.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked through the comms, his voice barely audible.

"Speak."

"I've... Identified the compound that was dispersed with the explosion on the Tower, the same one that took away Miss Rachel's abilities." he began. Nightwing's face distorted, a chemical did that to her? Was it an attack specifically on her? "Substance - Code Named, Fate's Hand. It's a naturally occurring chemical, also endowed with Miss Zatanna's magics. It's harmless to humans, it was designed to temporarily disable a magic user's abilities."

Nightwing eyes widened.

"It was of Master Br-" his voice cracked, "It was designed by the Batman."

Nightwing shook his head, begging for this all to be some horrific nightmare. He closed his eyes, he wished he was back in his bed, Raven wrapped securely in his arms, not a scratch on her body. He could almost feel the warmth of her body pressed tightly against his. He could almost hear the quiet snoring of Ace, sleeping peacefully on his bed in the corner of the room. He could almost see his father's disapproving look as he came upon the two.

"It was a part of the Agamemno contingencies." Alfred continued, "In order to disable Zatanna or Doctor Fate."

He was pulled out of the dream he'd been living and brought back into the cold, wet, reality of Gotham. His mind began to race, his thoughts bouncing all over the place, thinking about who's responsible for this.

He heard the flapping of a cape in the wind and a loud crackling come from behind him. Nightwing didn't need to look, the green light illuminating the darkness of Gotham. Superman, the Flash, and the second Green Lantern of Earth - John Stewart, stood behind him. He could practically feel the Man of Steel's eyes staring into the back of his head. Nightwing couldn't deal with this right now. He was holding himself together with tape and glue. One more crack and he'd shatter.

"We're here to help, Dick." Superman stated, but he kept his distance. Uncle Clark, he used to call him. He didn't know what to say. The phrase 'Hell and back' didn't do what he'd been through justice. Clark wished he'd knew what to say, how to help. Barry and John looked away, down at the ground.

Nightwing didn't respond, his mind preoccupied.

"Who would do this?" Flash muttered, not really asking anyone.

Nightwing picked, his head up, his eyes widening, "There are a lot of people who would do this..." his voice trailed off, "But who _could_ do this?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Batman was a master combatant and strategist. He was the field leader of the Justice League, a group of the seven most power individuals on the planet. He knew every form of combat that there was to know. He was the second smartest human being on the planet, only behind Lex Luthor. Most importantly, he walked into every situation with a plan and at least two back-ups, he carried around a pack of matches and a shard of Kryptonite, for goodness sake. Even if whoever did this was super-powered, Batman would've either had a way to take them down or he would've called in backup or at the very least he would've retreated and come back with a new strategy. There aren't many people Batman would've lost to.

Nightwing widened his eyes, "Unless... he was holding back..." he muttered to himself, the pieces all falling into place.

The first explosion was on Wayne Towers, the man who did this was close to Batman - he knew that he was Bruce Wayne. The bomb dispersed a gas of Batman's design to specifically take out magic users, they knew Raven was there and the attack was meant for her, Raven was the most powerful person in Gotham at the time - with her out of the way, the rest of them would he easy pickings. The gas was part of the Agememno plans, the only people who had access to those were Batman and select few members of the Bat-Family

He kidnapped the members of the remaining members of the Titans and blew a hole in the side of Arkham Asylum. Nightwing would go after his friends and Batman would go after the inmates. He was separating the two of them by putting the thing they cared about most in danger. For Nightwing it was his friends. For Batman it was the city.

This wasn't an attack on Gotham. It was an attack on the Bat-Family.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet. There was one last fact that made all the pieces of the puzzle come together. Bruce's tracker was in his back left molar tooth. Nightwing and Alfred were the only ones that knew that, well them and...

Nightwing didn't finish the thought, he just headed home.

* * *

Nightwing slammed the Wayne Manor door behind him, but it quickly opened back up as the three Justice League members followed in behind him. Everyone watched Nightwing as he made his way to the back door. Raven looked at him, but he didn't look at her, she could feel the anger and rage radiating off of him. Cyborg has been transported to the Manor, under Nightwing's commands, he was helping Raven stand in the Manor's living room.

Beast Boy nearly fainted when he saw Superman, but the Man of Steel didn't notice as he walked after Nightwing. "Dick." he tried, "Tell us what's going on."

"Someone violated my family." Nightwing growled. Ace trotted along side his Master, he read off of his emotions. The hound lowered his head down and bared his teeth as he began to growl, daring anyone at all to get close to his Master. Nightwing threw open the back door and trudged his way through the slushy mixture of the rain and snow.

Everyone began to follow, Superman was the only one brave enough to try and stop him, but after Ace snapped at him and Nightwing just simply ignored him. He pushed open the gate to the Wayne family cemetery. He moved past Thomas and Martha Wayne and headed straight for his brother's headstone. 'Jason Todd'

Nightwing discarded his mask and ripped off his gloves. The entire group watched as Nightwing finally came undone. They watched as the man they all cared for, the man they all loved - shattered.

He pushed all the watery snow away, he ripped up the grass. It was artificial, he _knew it_. He tore away at the lies that had been told, he threw away the grass to find the wooden panels of the casket. Ace barked over and the over again as Dick beat his fist into the rotting wood, breaking the panels with ease. He tore them up, ripping them apart and discarding them like the trash and lies that they were.

Dick looked inside the casket, he knew it was true, but to see it with his own eyes was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Empty. Someone had taken his brother's body. Someone had done something so horrible, so putrid, it pained Dick just thinking about it.

Dick moved away from the hole and looked at Jason's tombstone, 'Brother. Son. Loved. May he now rest.' Rage flared in Dick's eyes and he began beating the stone. Striking it over and over again, his skin broke and blood began to run down his knuckles, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. "Liar!" he screamed as he continued, his brother wasn't resting. "Liar... Liar... Liar..." he muttered quieter and quieter as he kept going, breaking the headstone down piece by the piece.

The group watched him in a stunned silence. Raven in particular felt her heart break more and more as he continued. None of them knew what to do. Without a word, Diana walked out from behind the group - she'd been out looking for Bruce, but now she was here. She walked calmly up to Dick, who still had yet to stop.

Ace was no longer Dick's fierce protector, he was just a puppy - who was scared for his boy. Ace whimpered and he gently tugged on the cloth to Dick's suit, begging him to stop, but Dick didn't listen. Diana didn't say anything, she just got down to her knees next to him and pulled him away from his attack and into a tight embrace. Dick didn't struggle. Diana quietly stroked the back of his hair.

" _Am I blue?_ " She quietly sang to him as he whimpered against her chest. Tears of anger turned to a boy weeping for his father and brother.

" _Am I blue?"_ she continued, holding him tightly, " _You'd be too. If each plan that you had, done fell through."_


	16. Heir

**Here's the end of the first arc, of three. Don't hate me. (By the way, if you didn't get the end of the last chapter look up 'Batman sings Justice League Unlimited'. You're welcome.)**

Chapter Sixteen - Heir

Dick sat in the chair of the Bat-Computer, shirtless. he scratched the stubble on the side of his jaw as he watched the screen. Alfred stood next to him, he'd just finished wrapping up Dick's hand and fixing up the stitches on the cut on his forehead and some parts of his chest. He looked up at the screen, "Do you need anything for the pain, Master Dick?"

"No." The answer was cold and monotone. His eyes never left the screen. Ace laid at his feet, the hound hadn't left his side for hours. He might not have been moving, but his eyes darted all around the room, checking every sound, his spine was tense. Ace stayed ready to pounce at any moment.

The members of the League left Dick to be alone, going back to their respective cities. The Titans never left, they stood over by the Med Bay in the Batcave. Cyborg looked over at the members of the team, they all had the same look of concern on their face. Raven specifically. Cyborg leaned over, "Maybe you should talk to him." he whispered in suggestion.

"And say what?" she shot a glance that was rarely used on Cyborg.

"Miss Rachel," Alfred's calm voice called as he approached the team, he had a needle filled with some kind of orange liquid. She looked up at him. Alfred gave her a disarming smile, "This should bring your abilities back, though I would recommend taking it easy." She nodded her consent as she injected the shot into her arm. It wasn't immediate, she didn't feel any different, but slowly her body began to repair itself.

Beast Boy huffed, "How come I didn't get that power."

Starfire looked over at Dick, "Perhaps we should go over to speak with him." she suggested.

"He's on edge." Raven noted, "It wouldn't end well."

"Is it possible we could take him off of the edge?" She offered a weak smile to the rest of them. Everyone viewed the Tamerian as the cheerleader of the group, but the members of the team knew better. She was like the younger sister, she might get confused every now and then, but she always wanted everyone to feel as glorious as she did. They were her only friends. Her family.

Raven looked down to the ground, thinking. Cyborg gently nudged her, she looked over at him. He had a sad smile, "C'mon Rae. We have to try, at least."

Raven sighed and nodded. Starfire took the lead, Cyborg and Beast Boy behind her, and Raven dragging her feet in the back.

"Hello Richard." Starfire held both her hands together as she spoke to him slowly.

"Hi Star." He grumbled, not looking away from the computer, "How are you all feeling?" A bit of emotion popped in his voice, he still showed a bit of concern for his friends.

Starfire smiled brightly, glad to see he wasn't too far gone, "I am doing glorious!" she jumped excitedly.

"I'm fine, man." Cyborg dismissed.

"I've been better," Beast Boy commented, Cyborg smacked the back of his head, "But I'm feeling great after that angel of a British man patched me up."

"His name is Alfred," Raven commented quietly.

Her voice drew him out of his stoic trance. Dick turned in the chair and looked at her, a small smile flashed across his face when he saw her, before it disappeared into the thin pressed line it had been before, "Your powers are back." he observed.

Raven nodded, "Alfred gave me the cure." He was facing her way, he saw all his scars in the light for the first time. She'd felt them, of course, but to see them was something out of a nightmare. New ones, older ones, fresh wounds, bruises. His body was like the pages of a story, it wasn't a pleasant one. Raven looked away.

Dick frowned, turning back to the computer. He had seven images up on the screen.

"The escaped patients, Master Dick?" Alfred questioned as he approached with a large square white box. He set the box down on a table, "I ordered out. Master Dick has told me that you enjoy this... 'meal'?" He gagged as he opened the large pepperoni pizza. Alfred would hesitate to even call this food, but he was so very tired. It was easier this way.

Beast Boy and Starfire went over to grab something to eat, but Cyborg and Raven stayed behind - watching Dick as he studied the characters on the large screen.

Dick nodded, "They're all still at large." he confirmed. "Two-Face, Killer Croc, Bane, Mister Freeze, Riddler, Harley Quinn and..." he paused, swallowing, "The Joker."

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked, "Find Batman and take these fools down - dynamic duo style?" he hoped that was the plan with a smile.

"No," Dick said firmly, "I don't have a clue where to start looking. Diana's out there, but I won't sit on my ass and wait for Bruce to come save the day." he explained he walked over to the display cases and looked at the Batman suit, he frowned, "Batman is a symbol - not a single man."

Alfred widened his eyes, "Sir... so soon? Do you think you're ready?"

Dick looked over at his oldest friend, "I have to be." he stated, "Do it."

Raven looked between the two, her and Cyborg were thoroughly confused. Alfred shook his head, he'd already seen one man he loved lost to this mission and now he'll watch another. The old butler pressed a button on the computer, "Bat-Computer," he stated, "Activate Protocol Heir to the Cowl." he instructed.

"Password?" a feminine voice asked from the computer's speakers.

Alfred closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Flying Grayson."

"Heir to the Cowl - Activated. Funds - transferred. Authority - transferred. Welcome, Dick Grayson." the voice spoke.

Alfred turned to face him, "It's done, Master Dick. You are now the Batman."

Dick nodded, he never wanted it. But this city needs a Batman, what he wants doesn't matter. He'll do whatever it takes to protect his city.

"That was _so_ bad-ass," Beast Boy whispered to nobody in particular.

Cyborg smiled, "Alright let's go whop some ass." He announced proudly.

Dick looked back at him, "No. You're going to take the Titans and go back to Jump City." He ordered, looking back to the case and opening it up.

"What?" Cyborg deadpanned. Beast Boy dropped his pizza. Starfire's eyes lit up in fear. Raven just frowned.

"Gotham is the big leagues and you guys aren't ready for it." He informed. He pushed his boots off and pulled the pants off from his Nightwing suit. He pulled the Bat-suit off the case, first pulling on the padded pants, then slipping on the boots over his wet socks.

"C'mon man you can't mean that - we're your friends." Beast Boy reasoned, walking closer to Dick.

Dick pulled a black long sleeve shirt on over his head, holding his arms out in T position as Alfred strapped the torso of the Bat-suit onto him, "You're right, Beast Boy. You guys are the first real friends I had outside of Gotham. Everyone of you are very special to me," Alfred stepped back as he finished, "Thank you, Alfred." he nodded, turning back to the team, "Which is why you can't stay."

"So you are doing the kicking of out on us?" Starfire narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips.

Dick sighed, "You can stay for a few days - until Christmas." he took a deep breath in as he locked the gauntlets onto his hands, "Then I want all of you out of my house."

Cyborg looked at him in disbelief, "So that's it?" he got no response, "The end of the Titans?"

"I'm leaving them in your hands." He stated, walking back over to the Bat-Computer, "Depending on how the next six months go, I'll see what the League thinks about adding you onto the team." he explained.

Cyborg looked baffled at the man he was proud to call his brother, "Robin, man, don't-"

"Enough!" Dick whipped around and looked at them, "That's not my name, nor who I am." he growled, turning back around, "This is how it has to be." he added, softer, "Everyone out. I need to think." he ordered.

Cyborg shook his head, "Congratulations, man. You turned out just like him." he turned around and looked at the team, "C'mon Titans. We're leaving in the morning." He left the cave with Starfire and Beast Boy, the latter of the two looking back one last time, sadly.

Raven just stood there, expressionless.

Alfred looked at her, then turned to give the two some time alone, "I'll show you where you can rest your heads for the night." he declared to the remained of the Titans.

The door closed with an echo, leaving the Bat and the Bird standing there in the silence. He turned to look at her, "You're still here."

"I am." She nodded, "Should I have left?"

Dick huffed out a long breath, he was so tired, "Rae - please don't make this any harder than it has to be." he pleaded, he couldn't deal with this too, not on top of everything else.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "A few hours ago you told me you loved me."

Dick didn't respond, just meeting her cold glare with one of his own.

"What changed?" she wondered.

"Nothing."

"So you're gonna push us all away?" she asked, "Push me away?"

"It's for the best, Raven." The way he said her name sounded so wrong, cold, just all wrong.

"For who? You? Me? Bruce's stupid crusade?"

"Everyone." He snapped, taking a step closer, but she didn't bat an eye, "It's safer if all of you stay away."

Raven's eyes flared in anger, "You're joking, right?" she scoffed, "We're all some of the most powerful beings on the planet and you're just some guy in a costume, but we're the ones that are in danger here?" she chuckled, shaking her head, "Gimme a break."

Dick didn't flinch or back down, "You almost died." She couldn't tell if his voice was sad or just monotone, "All of you almost died. I might be just a man, but none of you know how to deal with this city. The villians in this city aren't like Jinx or Gizmo or Mammoth." he shook his head.

"You could teach us. You've done it before, oh fearless leader." The last part was oozing with sarcasm.

"Why do you have to fight me on this?" He asked, his voice sounded desperate.

"Because..." her voice trailed off before coming back with an anger, "Because I want you, Grayson. Because being with you, feels right. The rest of them might leave, go back to Jump, but I'm not going anywhere." she deadpanned, "Because I love you, asshole." she added, softer this time.

Dick closed his eyes, his heart broke with every word they exchanged, "It's over, Raven." he turned his back to her, pulling the cowl over his head, "I never loved you."

Raven widened her eyes, before her glare returned, "I don't believe you." the Batman didn't respond to her, "You're a coward." and with that, she turned to leave.

Every bone in his body screamed at him to go after her, but he didn't move. He looked up at the computer until he heard the door slam with her exit. Batman fell to his knees, he pulled cowl off of himself - he could hardly breathe. Ace nuzzled his body into Dick's, he chuckled sadly as he hugged his dog. He felt... alone.

But it was better that way. His heart hardened, turning to stone as he stood back to his feet, looking into the massive screen, he was going to take down the Arkham escapees. Then, he'd do the one thing Bruce should've done a long time ago - kill Ra's al Ghul. Kill him for what he did.

He pulled the cowl over his head, taking a deep breath in as he began walking toward the Batmobile. He pressed the comms system on the side of the cowl. "Babs? You still there?" he asked. She was part of the Bat-Family, the Titans might not be able to handle this city, but Barbra was though as nails after everything she'd been through. She could handle it, she could handle anything.

"Dick?" she asked softly, "How are you doing? I saw the HTC protocol was activated.

"I'll need your help," he ignored her concern, "It's going to be a long night."

Barbra sighed, "I'm here for you Batman."

 **There we go, end of the first arc. I know, it sucks, but these characters aren't perfect. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it at least, sorry about the shortness. Might take a bit of a break, finals and such. Won't be too long, though. Review if you wouldn't mind**


	17. Change

**Wow. Very strong opinions about the last chapter.**

Chapter Seventeen - Changes

 _9 Days Later - Christmas Eve_

"Master Dick?"

He jolted awake, looking at the old butler, he'd just drifted off for a moment. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Al, what did you say?" he asked. He laid back in a medical padded chair, Alfred sitting in a stool - pulling a bullet out of Dick's left shoulder. Two-Face had caught him by surprise, he should've been better. Bruce would've been better.

"I'd just asked if you were feeling alright?" he questioned, looking up at Dick with a skeptical gaze. Alfred pulled the bullet out of him, holding it in the clamp. Alfred inspected the round, "Hmph," Alfred mumbled.

"I'm fine, Al, just a little tired. Spending so much time of Nigma, it wore me out." he looked at the bullet, ".44 caliber?" Dick asked with a brow raised.

Alfred nodded in confirmation, "So it would seem." he dropped the round into a metal container, "This next part is going to sting." He poured the disinfectant onto the rag, also grabbing the stitches kit from the cabinet.

"It's not his M.O." Dick scratched his stubble that was about half a fingernail's length long. He supposed that meant it wasn't quite stubble anymore. Dick groaned as Alfred rubbed the rag into the wound.

Alfred let a small smirk slip, before he quickly hid it away, "Apologies, Master Dick." he spoke as he pieced the needle into Dick's skin, the new Batman winced slightly. They all had a great amount of pain tolerance, but that didn't mean it still hurt like all Hell. "9mm is his preferred, if I'm not mistaken."

Dick nodded, ignoring the pain all together or trying to at least, "Yeah." he grumbled.

"Maybe he couldn't get to his pistols," Alfred suggested, "Maybe the .44 was all he could find."

Dick gripped the leather of his seat, "Maybe, but I think it might go deeper." Dick thought aloud, "The .44 punctured the Bat-Suit's armor. The 9mm wouldn't have." he reasoned.

"You think it was an intentional switch?" he asked, "It'll be an ugly scar if you don't stop squirming."

Dick took a breath and forced himself to stay still, he had no idea how Bruce does this sober. He watched as Alfred did the the last few laces into his skin, "Yes." he finally let out, "I think they're working with Jason."

Alfred stopped at the second Robin's name, his face paling, "I doubt that." he clipped the end of the stitch and packed everything away, "His target was always Master Bruce, never you. He used your friends as a distraction, but you were never specifically targeted." he reasoned.

Dick stood, his arms and shoulders were sore from the all the fighting and his legs were sore from all the running. He was so tired, "He might not know it's me under the mask."

Alfred chuckled, "Right - your brother doesn't know it's you. The lack of sleep must be affecting your cognition."

Dick rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, "A little help, if you don't mind."

Alfred frowned as he grabbed the pieces of the Bat-Suit, "You're already going back out?" Alfred questioned as he snapped the armor into place, "Are you sure that's wise?"

Dick snorted, "Is anything we do ever wise?" he remarked, snapping the gauntlets into place, "Besises there are four inmates still at large," he reasoned, "Someone has to do it." Alfred walked around to Dick's backside, securing the cape the the shoulder plates of the suit.

"By the Gods," Diana muttered as the two turned their attention toward her, "He would be so proud of you."

Dick hadn't seen her since... well, since the incident at Jason's grave, "Diana? What're you doing here?" he questioned.

"I live here." She stated simply, as if he didn't already know.

Dick nodded, "Sorry - I just assumed since there wasn't anything left for you here, you would've left." He hadn't seen her, but he hadn't been upstairs much recently.

Diana frowned, "You and Alfred are still my family, Dick." her tone was colder than the weather, "I'll be here for you. Every step of the way." she stated, crossing her arms. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Dick looked down at the ground, "I... Thank you." she nodded at him, he did the same, "Was there anything you needed?"

"Founders Meeting, Watchtower. Twenty minutes, I was told to bring you with me."

Dick rose a brow, "You know I'm not a Founder, right?" he questioned, "I'm barely a new recruit."

Diana nodded, "True, but until we find Bruce - you're the Batman and the Batman is not only a Founder, but he's a member of the Trinity and the leader of the League." she explained, placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight, "All the Founders know who you really are, but you're gonna have to put on a show for the rest of the League."

He pulled on the cowl, "Can it wait until after my patrol?"

Diana couldn't help but grin, he might not have been the actual Batman, but he was the next best thing. "No, it can't."

* * *

The two of them arrived at the Watchtower in timely fashion. Batman pulled the oxygen mask off of his face, breathing in the air. He remembered how much he loved flying, but flying in the deep vacuum of space? Not a fan. He brushed himself off and looked back at Wonder Woman, "Those weren't screams of joy." he grumbled.

She shrugged, "We're already late - lets get going." she lead him toward the meeting.

Batman walked past so many legendary heroes - Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wildcat, the original Green Lantern of Earth - Hal Jordan. They all respected him, well not him, but they respected the Batman.

Dick hadn't been on the Watchtower in years, not since it was just the original seven. The Founders, legendary heroes, across the entire universe. Everyone knew who Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl were.

Wonder Woman lead him into the meeting room. A round table of the best super-heroes on the planet. Batman sat down on the end of the table, looking straight across from the Man of Steel. The other heroes filled in around the table.

Superman gave him a small smile, "Good to see you. How you holding up Di-?"

"Batman," he corrected, Superman nodded at the request, "I'll be fine as soon as I can get back to patrol." he hinted, "Shall we begin?"

Superman nodded, "Very well. This won't take long, but it was necessary for all of us to be here - Bruce has been taken by the formerly thought dead, Jason Todd."

"He _was_ dead," Batman corrected again, "He's back now."

Flash widened his eyes, "How the hell do you come back from the dead?"

Batman scoffed, "Superman's done it,"

"That wasn't-" The Man of Steel tried but Batman quickly cut him off,

"It's a naturally occurring, self replenishing chemical called Lazarus by Ra's al Ghul." he explained, "This 'Lazarus Pit' has acted as a sort of Fountain of Youth for Ra's for hundreds of years - records have him being born anywhere from the mid 1200s to the early 1300s."

"How is this possible?" J'onn questioned.

Batman rose his brow underneath the cowl, "Look around you - Kryptonian, Martian, Amazonian. Don't act like this is so far fetched."

"So he can't be killed?" Flash wondered aloud.

Batman shook his head, "I never said that - the pit has maintained his physical health, but it's also brought him back to life on several occasions."

"So you think this is what brought back Jason?" Green Lantern questioned.

Batman nodded, "I see no other way he could've come back." he shrugged, "The pit it does something to the users mind as well. If used while the user is still alive and well, then the side effects are delayed over time."

"But if the users dead...?" Hawkgirl wondered aloud, they all knew the answer.

"It drives them mad." Batman stated simply, though a grimace passed onto his face, "It's very unlikely that anything that I remember about Jason will still be there."

"So what's the plan? Do we go after Ra's or do we look for Bruce?" Flash asked, leaning into the table eagerly. His leg tapping the ground at close to the speed of sound. Green Lantern glared at him, making him stop.

Batman shook his head, "I'm going to deal with the rest of the Arkham inmates and then go after Ra's."

"What about Bruce?" Superman questioned, stroking his chin slowly.

Batman shook his head, "I've got a lot on my plate. Plus, there's no leads and I've got no clue where to start. You can waste time looking or you can go back to your cities and actually help people." Batman suggested.

There was a long pause before someone asked the question that was on all of their minds, "So... how do we even know if he's still alive?" Flash questioned, concern spread across his face.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "We don't."

* * *

Titan Tower was quiet.

Not that their stoic former leader had ever went out of his way to liven up the place, but things just seemed silent without him. Like the Titans weren't whole without Robin, but then again - he wasn't Robin anymore anyway. Cyborg sighed as he held his head in his hands, his was stressed out of his mind and there'd barely been any crime. He had no idea how Robin did it all those years, he made it look easy. He could just take command, without even really trying.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy called out from the couch, Cyborg looked up at the green changeling, "Wanna play a game?"

Cyborg frowned, "Not right now, BB." he declined, "Ask Wally or Star." he suggested and went back to his thoughts.

Wally West, the Kid Flash. The Titans were low on numbers as it is and were now missing a key piece of the team, Kid Flash asked for a try out and Cyborg gave it to him. He isn't as fast as the Flash and he was too headstrong, but the kid was smart and Cyborg figured that he'd made a great hero. Cyborg had been meaning to ask Robin about expanding the Titans for a while, but... he didn't have to ask for permission anymore.

The read headed speedster zoomed into the room, plopping on the couch next to him, "I'm down to game, Gar." he smiled brightly.

Beast Boy frowned, "You know... we usually just wear our costumes around the Tower."

Kid Flash rose a brow, he could change in an instant, "Doesn't that get uncomfortable?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth, but then closed it - cocking his head as he thought about it, "You know, yeah, it does actually. Robin never changed so we just assumed it was a rule." he shrugged as the two of them started up the game.

"It's not a rule anymore." Cyborg declared, he wasn't entirely sure if it ever was, but no point in it in them doing it anyway. Now that Robin was gone. Cyborg signed, the transition had been tough on all of them - the girls especially.

Starfire is quiet most of the day, she mopes around the Tower most of the time. The days seem to drag on without Star's cheery voice filling the air. Cyborg wished he knew what to do - the funny thing is, Robin would've known how to handle this, a team member leaving. Too bad it was him that left.

Despite how he'd treated the Titans the last time they saw him, Cyborg still missed him. Dick saved all of them, sure it was his brother that nearly killed them, but that wasn't his fault. They hadn't heard anything from the newly appointed Batman. Funny how drastically things can change in such a short amount of time - just a month ago, Robin was the leader of the Titans and everything was well. A few weeks later, Robin wasn't Robin anymore and now he was Nightwing and his dead brother had come back to kill them. And now - now everything was just... different. Changed.

It had been worst on Raven, as expected. She didn't come out of her room unless the Titans were needed somewhere, she came out to eat after everyone else had gone to sleep. It had only been a few days that Kid Flash had joined the team, but Raven had already established a severe hatred for the speedster. She'd only interacted with him a few times, but those few hadn't been pretty.

Cyborg assumed it was because the speedster was Robin's replacement. He didn't know for sure what happened between the two of them, she obviously declined to even approach the subject on the way back from Gotham, but whatever happened - it damn sure wasn't pretty. Cyborg worried about her often. He rose to his feet from the chair and began walking down the hallway.

Beast Boy noticed the half-machine clunking down the hallway, he turned his head around and called out, "Where ya goin', Cy?"

"I'm gonna try and check on Rae." he stated, turning his head halfway to look at him.

"Yeesh," Beast Boy turned back around, continuing his game, "Good luck with that, bro."

Cyborg nodded as he approached Raven's door, he sighed and he knocked gently twice, "Hey Raven." Cyborg called out to no response, "Raven, I just wanted to talk for a bit." he added, he sighed in frustration, "C'mon Rae-Rae just talk to me." he begged.

Her door slid open and Raven marched toward him with a fury in his eyes, she pointed her index finger out at him as he backed up against the wall. She was practically glowing with rage, "If you would like to keep that ten percent of you that is human, then I suggest that you never call me that _ever_ again." it wasn't an empty threat. She would make the tin man squeal.

He nodded quickly, "I'm sorry, Raven."

Raven didn't acknowledge him and just whipped around in a quick turn and marched back into her room without another word. Cyborg sighed sadly as he made his way back to the living quarters, hanging his head in defeat. He wondered why everything couldn't just go back to the way it was before this winter. He wished everything didn't have to change.

* * *

Raven walked back into her room and sat back down on the edge of her bed and put her head into her hands. She didn't know what to do, she was completely lost - as if part of herself were somewhere else, a thousand miles away. She could hardly breathe in this damn tower, it was suffocating her. She reached for her phone on her nightstand. She needed to talk to someone - to someone who understood.

She went to her contacts, he was the first name on the list. It only rang a time and a half, but he picked up, "Miss Rachel," Alfred's warm greeting soothed her, calmed her down.

"Hi Alfred." she spoke meekly, there wasn't really a purpose to her calling him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he wondered.

She bit her lip, "You're not near Dick, right?"

"No ma'am, the young Master has stepped out with Lady Diana at the moment." he explained.

She nodded, "Good, good - I just really needed someone to talk to, right now." she didn't know what to do, "Nothing's ever gonna be the same, Alfred."

"Miss Rachel - Master Dick and Master Bruce are good at many things, most of all, pushing people who love them away." he spoke, calmly, he knew that's what she needed right now - a calm voice of reason, "Master Dick will come to senses and be groveling for you to take him back, I'm sure of it." she could almost hear the smiled spread across his lips, "Just give him a bit of time."

Raven shook her head, "You don't understand - everything's different now." her shaky voice tried to explain.

Alfred paused for a moment, "He does love you, you know." he said in a soothing therapeutic voice, "He loves you too much. It frightens him. He's afraid to lose you, so he pushed you away." he explained, "Bruce did the same thing with Diana for years - Diana is a frustratingly stubborn woman, it's her worst and best quality." he said with a chuckle, "But no - for some reason Master Bruce could never deter Lady Diana, she didn't take no for an answer and Master Bruce gave in to what he wanted most."

Raven was silent for a few moments, "So... I should try that?" she asked.

"I believe that you'll know what to do, when the time comes that you're prepared to forgive Master Dick. Give it some thought, you're a smart woman Miss Rachel - you'll figure it out."

Raven took a deep breath, looking down at the positive pregnancy test, "Everything is going to change."

 **I lied. I literally can't stop writing, sorry if I'm bombarding people's feeds, but to be fair I was gone for like a year. Review pwetty pwease.**


	18. The Devil Himself

**Hey boys and girls, just some things I need to let you know that I've kind of explained in the story, but I thought I'd just tell you outright. This Titans universe is a bit AU from the show - The Titans have never met Kid Flash until he joined them recently (I'm basing him off Young Justice Wally) and also Tim Drake never became Robin. I love Tim, but I just couldn't fit him in. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eighteen - The Devil Himself

The Batmobile's engine revved and roared through the streets of Gotham, the tired rolled at speed unimaginable to the average person. Batman narrowed his eyes as he sped toward Amusement Mile. The Batmobile rumbled as he approached the amusement park, a grim look spread across his face. He hadn't faced him since... Jason. He'd never even faced alone, but he'd have to - after what happened with Two-Face he wouldn't let Bruce down again.

"Dick," Oracle spoke over the comms in Batman's ear, "Please - let me call in some backup. Barry or I'll check if Steph is busy or let me call the Titans." she begged, her voice sounded shaky.

"Negative," Batman declared, "Steph left Gotham for a reason and none of the others know how to deal with him. I'll let you know when I have him in custody," he clicked and abruptly ended the transmission.

The Batmobile skirted to halt at the entrance to the park. Batman leaped out of the car and began walking. It was cold and quiet, the biting wind blew against the back of his neck. He remembered when he was younger his parents had taken him here. The smell of popcorn and funnel cake, the laughter of little kids running about, it was a good memory. That had been a long time ago now, before the park shut down and the madman declared it as his kingdom.

He heard the spine chilling manic laughter in the distance, he tightened his fists and took off in a sprint, his cape flapping in the wind behind him. Batman's eyes were filled with anger and determination - he wouldn't win this time, not again.

* * *

Raven walked out of her room for a while, it was late and she was hungry. She slightly regretted blowing up in Cyborg's face, it wasn't his fault, it was just with her hormones and everything that was happening around them. She felt like her life was spinning out of control. She felt like she had no control. She walked into the kitchen only to be greeted with the red headed speedster wolfing down half a pizza.

He widened his eyes and lowered the slice down from his mouth, he swallowed quickly and nodded at her, "Hey Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes and huffed, "Cretin." she greeted, "Why are you awake, it's eleven o'clock." she noted, with an emotionless stare that would've sent chills down any sane human being's spine.

Not Wally though, he just smiled back at her, "Can't sleep on an empty stomach." he shrugged, "You burn a lot of calories running close to the speed of light." he said with a smirk, taking another bite of the slice.

"You don't," she retorted, "Your top speed is Mach Two. On a good day."

He huffed, crossing his arms, "I almost got to three." he pouted, poking his lower lip out.

Raven's lips turned up into a small smile, but she forced it away.

"So you _can_ smile?" He grinned, "I thought you were the 'doom and gloom' character of the group." he saw the questionable look on her face, "You know, there's always one in the group - the one that never talks, except to cast magical hexes on people and act all mysterious and spooky," he wiggled his fingers with a grin.

Raven grinned, well - it wasn't actually a grin or smile, but it was the best that any of them had gotten out of her since they'd left Gotham. She nodded a bit, "I suppose I could cast hexes, if you'd prefer."

Wally chuckled, "I wouldn't like that at all, actually - unless you've got something in your bag of tricks to turn my hair into long golden locks, then no. I think I'll stick with what I got."

Raven nodded curtly, "Good." her stomach audibly growled. She placed a hand over it.

Wally raised a brow, "Hungry?" he asked, "I could warm up some cheesy goodness, if you'd like."

Raven considered him for a moment, then finally shook her head, "I like it cold."

Wally smiled, pulling off a slice and passing it her way, "Great minds think alike."

* * *

"You're just a bit ole bully, B-Man." Harley Quinn struggled as Batman zip-tied her to the old broken down roller-coaster. Batman didn't respond as he gripped her waist, holding her still. Harley grinned, "Oh Bats," she let out a faked moan, "What a strong grip you have. I like that in a man." she flirted, batting her lashes at him a few times.

She leaned in and licked Batman's exposed jawline. Batman shoved her back against the pole, she raised her eyebrows in excitement, "Ooh and you're not afraid to play rough. Be careful, B-Man, I might be fallin' for ya."

Batman groaned internally, he wondered why the crazies were always attracted to Bruce. Talia, Quinn, Catwoman, he internally thanked all the Gods that Bruce had found Wonder Woman. Maybe not the domestic life that Alfred wanted for him, but it was better than the alternatives. Batman narrowed his eyes and glared at Harley, "Where is he, Quinn?" he growled.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Mistah J won't evah havta know." she licked her lips and glanced just below his utility belt.

Batman wrapped his hand around Harley's throat, squeezing a bit, "I won't ask nicely again." he warned.

Harley sighed, "Fun House."

Batman released his grip, turning away from her, leaving her tied to the pole. She shouted out something as he walked away, but he wasn't listening. He pressed the side of his cowl, "Oracle."

"I'm here. You need assistance?" Barbra answered back quickly.

"No," he declared, his voice devoid of emotion, "I've got Quinn in custody. I'm going after Joker now." he explained.

"That's five down - three left."

Batman nodded, "When I contact you again I want you to notify the Commissioner, tell him to warm up two cells in Arkham."

"Will do." she confirmed, "Dick... please be careful." Barbra knew first hand how cruel the Joker could be.

"I'll stop him Babs, don't worry." Batman reached up and ended the transmission. He approached the entrance to the fun house - he saw the old clown sign next to it. He snorted, it seemed like the universe had a sense of irony. He balled his hands tightly as he entered the giant tent - these places always reminded him of the Circus. He pushed the thoughts of his parents to the side as the Joker's giggling echoed throughout the room.

"Show yourself," Batman growled.

"Always a party pooper, aren't ya Bats?" the clown said with a giggle.

"This isn't a game, Joker." The Dark Knight warned.

"That's where you're wrong Bats," he snickered, he took a few steps out of the shadows, "This whole thing between you and little ole me, it's one big game." The light hit his bleached skin, his devilish smile spread ear to ear, his toxic green hair hung just below his forehead. The clown was dressed in his purple suit and tie with the orange vest underneath, "It's the best kind of game."

Batman took a few steps toward him out from the darkness, the light in the center of the tent shining on the Caped Crusader.

Joker's eyes widened and his smile disappeared into a disgusted frown. Batman paused for a moment studying the clown's sudden change in expression. Joker growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Batman didn't answer, staring him down.

Joker walked toward him, aggressively with a look of fury in his eyes - gripping the crowbar in his hands tightly. He lunged at Batman, smacking him across the jaw with the jaw with the crowbar. Batman staggered, the metal in the cowl cracked - poking into the skin of his cheek. Batman raised his hands to defend himself, but Joker smacked them away with the weapon - a nasty crunching sound was audible from his wrist.

Joker kicked out his knee, sending Batman tumbling to the dirt. Joker unleashed the full might of his fury, beating him over and over again with the crowbar. Sending a strike to his head, ribs, shoulders, then beating him over and over again in the face. The Joker huffed heavily as he caught his breath, standing over the Batman's broken and bloody body.

The Crown Prince of Crime had no smile on his face, throwing the crowbar across the room. There was no sign of joy on his face over the victory as the Batman struggled to breath, struggled to move, "Bat-Fake." he grumbled, giving him one last kick to the stomach before stepping over him and leaving the Fun House without another word.

Batman breathed in slowly, struggling to get any air in. He felt the warm pool of his own blood that he laid in. He moved his hand down, pressing a button on his utility belt.

After a moment a voice picked up, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Help..." Batman muttered weakly. His vision started to go, he closed his eyes. He thought about the events of the past few weeks as he felt himself losing consciousness. Maybe he deserved this, he wasn't good enough for any of them - not his friends, not Gotham, not Raven.

Raven. He thought about her the most, his mind was always clouded with images of her. He was cold and lonely without her. He felt incomplete. He pictured her in his head, her beautiful amethyst eyes, the way she looked at him, how beautiful she looked in that dress in the Galla, the way he felt when they danced - holding her close to him, nothing else mattered then. He missed her.

He felt so warm, so comfortable, and he was so tired. Maybe he should rest. Just for a moment.

* * *

Wally bit off a piece of his pizza, leaning over the kitchen counter, looking at Raven as she ate, "So tell me." he began, "How come you completely loathe me?" he smirked.

"Because you ask stupid questions." she answered, not looking away from her pizza.

Wally snorted, "Nope. That's not it - tell me. Pretty please with sprinkles on top." he batted his eyelashes at her with a grin.

She sighed, "The Titan that left before you was..." she paused, she tried her hardest not to think about him, but given her _situation_ that had become increasingly difficult, "Special to me." she finished, still looking away from him.

Wally nodded, "Oh yeah - Robin right?"

She nodded in silence.

"Yeah, I heard about him." he bit off another piece, "Whatever happened to him?" he wondered.

"He left," she answered coldly, "The details are unimportant."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say." They sat in silence for a small moment before something in his back pocket buzzed. He pulled out a smalls comms ear piece and slipped it into his ear, "Hey man, what's up?" he asked with a smile. Raven inspected it - not a communicator or a cell phone? Who did he talk to on that?

Wally's face deadpanned, losing all of it's color, "I need to go."

Raven rose a brow, "Something you need help with? I can alert the rest of-"

"No." he answered abruptly, "Family emergency." He'd barely finished his sentence before he flashed out of the room.

Raven looked skeptical, but she was tired and began heading back to her room. She felt a throbbing pain in her head and then the same one in her stomach, he held a hand to both. Dick? She wondered. Was he in trouble? Was he hurt? Was he trying to reach her?

She shook her head and continued walking to her room. It wasn't her responsibility to worry about him anymore, it was just her and... well, it was just the two of them now.

* * *

Kid Flash skirted to a stop as he came across Batman's body lying in a pool of blood, it was worse than he'd thought. He bent down and picked him up in his arms, "Hold on, man," he pleaded, "Don't go dying on me, Dick."

Batman grumbled in his half conscious state, "Raven?"

Kid Flash frowned, but he didn't reply. He just sped off toward the Cave. His best friend wasn't going to die on his watch.


	19. Blue Christmas

**Wow you guys sure hate my main man Dick. Enjoy.**

 **KPRS Splicer - Joker crippled Dick's ex-girlfriend, killed his brother, and shot him (which is why he had to leave Gotham in the first place.) Also, Dick has been fighting for around two weeks straight now with very little rest in between. So basically a mix of fear and** **exhaustion (and maybe a little bit of thinking he deserves it).**

Chapter Nineteen - Blue Christmas

"Let me go."

"Are you sure?"

"Let. Me. Go."

Wally removed his hands from Dick, he'd been helping him around the cave since the attack. The red headed speedster, chewed on his lip as he watched closely with anxiety.

Dick took a deep breath, every bone and muscle in his body was sore and tired, but he had to push on. He was close. He opened his eyes and took a step, he bit back the urge to scream out in agony, his eyes narrowed in determination. He took another step, breathing heavily, he needed to do this. He forced out another step but his body gave out and Dick went tumbling to the ground. He groaned, a mix of pain and frustration.

Wally let out a sad sigh, walking over to him and leaning down to help him up. Wally wrapped Dick's arm around his shoulder, helping him to his shoulder. He looked at his friend, "You're pushing yourself too much." he advised, "You were banged up before all this with the Joker. You need to slow down."

"I need to get back in fighting condition - Killer Croc and Bane are still out there." Dick held a hand over the bandages on his ribs, "They'll tear this city apart."

"Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Riddler, Mister Freeze, and Harley Quinn are locked up in Arkham because of you," Wally smiled, "That's a pretty good track record for your first couple of days as Batman."

"I lost to Joker," he shook his head as Wally set him down on the seat in the med bay, "I'm not good enough."

Wally glared at his friend as crossed his arms, "Bullshit." he snapped, "You're trying too hard to be like Bruce. You're not Bruce. I've known you since you were twelve, Dick Grayson, and you're not Bruce Wayne but you're a helluva Batman. This isn't like you at all, Dick."

Dick refused to look him in the eye, he looked straight ahead with a grim expression, "Well, maybe you don't know me."

Wally rolled his eyes and chuckled, his temper flaring, "So what's this you're gonna push me away next?"

Dick exhaled deeply through his nose, "You'd be safer if you were far away from me."

Wally deadpanned, "Tough shit." he stated simply, "You're my best bud and you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried."

Dick just laid back in the chair. He didn't have the energy to fight him on this. Not at the moment, anyway.

Wally leaned against a post, "Raven didn't deserve that, you know."

Dick closed his eyes, he hadn't been able to clear his mind since he left Jump City, "She deserves to be alive." he voiced quietly. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward Wally, "Have you learned anything?"

Wally sighed, "Not much. Cyborg's wondering why Wayne Enterprises has started funding the Titan's program." he explained. Dick didn't bother answering, his company was already funding the League - what's one more superhero organization to the media?

Dick nodded, "Anything else?"

Wally shrugged, "Beast Boy and I get along. I haven't seen Starfire much. Cyborg always has his head in the clouds." he paused for a moment, "Raven doesn't like me too much, she thinks I replaced you."

Dick frowned for a moment, "They don't suspect that you and I have any connection?"

He shook his head, "Not that I know of." he shrugged, "I feel bad lying to them."

Dick's eyes were cold and distant, "You get used to it." he held his hand out, "Help me up. I want to try again." Wally did so with a small frown

* * *

Cyborg chuckled as he sipped on a cup of coffee, watching Beast Boy's face light up with excitement as he tore into his present. Cyborg had gotten the changeling the new game system, along with some games but those presents were still under the tree. Starfire watched on in a bit of confusion, she still didn't entirely understand the concept of Earth's Christmas.

She turned her head to Cyborg, "Is it a requirement to open the presence with such ferocity?" she asked, looking back at Beast Boy.

"Presents," Cyborg corrected, "And no, it's not required. Beast Boy's just excited." he explained with a smile. He was good in these situations, where he could just be the older brother to the Titans. He didn't need to worry about making any life changing decisions or leading them into battle, he could just have a good Christmas morning with his friends.

Raven quietly walked into the common room, everyone's eyes turned to her, but quickly looked away. Like they were trying not to scare away a wild animal. Raven walked into the kitchen, she was starving. Again. She opened up the box of cold pizza - only a few slices left. She grabbed one, after a moment of hesitation she then grabbed a second.

"There's coffee in the pot if you want some." Cyborg offered calmly, trying to act as normal as possible.

Raven glanced at it for a split second, "No." she stated, walking out of the kitchen. She had intended on going back to her room, but looking at the scene. Christmas Day looked incomplete. She reluctantly went and sat on the couch separate from Cyborg and Starfire. She avoided looking at any of them, but instead looked at the Christmas tree.

Beast Boy continued opening his gifts, most of them were his. He was the youngest and the easiest to buy for. Starfire looked over at the quiet demon girl, "Hello Friend Raven," the two of them hadn't spoken since they'd all left Gotham. She offered a small smile.

Raven's eyes flicked over to her, "Hi Star." she greeted quietly.

"How are you fairing?"

Raven sighed, "Better everyday, Star." she offered, hoping that would satisfy her.

Starfire nodded sadly, "That is good." she noted, "I'm not doing so well. I miss friend Robin a great deal." she sighed, "The Mas of Chris does not feel the same without us."

"Christmas," Cyborg corrected somberly.

Raven was silent for a moment, "No." she agreed, "It doesn't." Raven regretted coming out here.

Beast Boy read the writing on one of the small boxes, "Hey Rae, this one's for you." he held the box out.

It was a spotty wrapping job, but Raven accepted it. It didn't have a tag, just her name written in black sharpie on the side. Neat handwriting. She peeled the paper away to reveal a small cardboard box. She opened the box and Robin's mask was held inside - along with a sticky note:

' _Can't hide my eyes anymore'_

 _'Yours, Dick Grayson'_

Cyborg rose a brow as she closed the box back and hugged it to her chest, "Who's it from?" he asked.

"No one."

"What is it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Everything..." she whispered.

* * *

Dick slammed face first into the grated flood of the Bat-Cave. Wally sighed as he stood just a few feet behind him - he'd made it further this time, but he needed rest if he was going to fight anytime soon. His body was going to quit on him if he just kept pushing like this.

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed from the top of the stairs, she flew down and knelt next to Dick, "Are you alright?" she wrapped her hand around his back and gently lifted him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Wonder Woman," Wally apologized weakly, "He wanted to try walking again."

Diana whipped her head around to look at the speedster, her eyes filled with rage, "And you let him? My boy almost died!" she snapped.

Dick gently touched her shoulder, she returned to his side. Diana was the only person he trusted, the only person he could trust. The only thing keeping her from being his mother was genetics. She was there for him when... she was there when he needed him. She was the only person Dick didn't try and push away, "It's okay, Diana." he tried, "Don't be mad at Wally."

She sighed, "I came as soon as I heard - the rest of the League is worried." she explained, "I'm worried. You're the only family I have left."

Dick gave her a half smile, "My stubborn ass isn't going anywhere, Di."

She smiled back at him, "Promise?"

"Of course." he nodded, but he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't Robin, he wasn't a side kick, he was Batman. This was an entirely different ball game.

Diana sighed, "Alfred's made Christmas dinner." she spoke softly, "I'd like you to come upstairs and eat with us." she tried, "He gets lonely in that big house."

Dick nodded, "Ham?"

"Of course," she looked back at Wally, "You're welcome to stay too, if you'd like."

Wally shook his head, "No, thank you. I think I'm gonna stop by and see Barry and my sister, then it's back to Titan Tower." he chuckled nervously, he was obviously intimated by Wonder Woman. Dick supposed he was too, at first. Though that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Dick nodded, "Contact me if there's any emergencies."

Wally saluted, "Roger that." and with that he sped out of the Bat-Cave.

Wonder Woman helped him up the stairs, "You don't have to be like Bruce, you know." she smiled softly at him, "You could be your own man. Your own Batman." she offered.

Dick sighed, "Until I see a better alternative, this is what I have to do."

"He always knew you'd be a good Batman."

Dick widened his eyes, "Why's that?"

She smiled at him, "Your heart."

* * *

A yellow streak zoomed through the Tower and Wally stood in front of them with a grin and both hands on his hips. The rest of the team looked at him, they'd just finished opening presents. Raven looked suspiciously at him, both of her hands still on the gift. Cyborg waved, "Hey man, where ya been?" he questioned as Beast Boy continued hooking up the system to the new TV.

"Hey guys, sorry - family emergency last night." He chuckled, "Iris, my sister, is getting married next month. She was getting cold feet, needed her brother to calm her down." he explained quickly, sitting down on the couch next to Starfire, "Hey Red, haven't seen you in a while."

Starfire nodded, "I have been doing much of the meditating. Friend Raven says it helps under the stress."

Wally shrugged, "Usually I just take a nap."

"There's blood on your pant leg." Raven pointed out - there was a splotch of blood on his jeans next to his shoes.

His eyes flashed down and looked back up at her, "Yeah, um, I must've cut myself shaving last night." he shrugged.

"Shaving your leg?" Raven questioned, not buying it.

Wally shrugged, "Don't judge. Hey BB let me get next on that thing." he called out, changing the subject.

Raven narrowed her eyes, something didn't add up. He wasn't telling them everything. Trust was everything around here - Robin keeping his identity a secret was one thing, but Wally was an open book. If he was blatantly lying to the team, and more specifically to her, then this wasn't going to end well. For him.


	20. Tick Tock

Chapter Twenty - Tick Tock

Jim blew the smoke out through his nose as he huffed in frustration. Batman had been hunting down the Arkham escapees, but every night that he'd light the Bat-Signal - Batman was a no show. Batman and him had been working together for going on twenty five years, why the sudden change? Also, he hadn't been seen in three days. Jim dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his foot. If he wasn't going to show, then Jim wasn't going sit here in the cold.

He turned around, nearly jumping out of his skeleton at he saw Batman's figure standing in front of him. He sighed in frustration, "Needa put a damn bell on you." he grumbled, he looked up, "Where the hell you been? I been shining this over sized flashlight for three days."

"Following a lead." Batman lied, Dick had only just now gotten back into fighting condition from the attack, "I'm here now."

Gordon chuckled, "So you are." he nodded, "You sick? Your voice sounds weird."

Batman didn't answer.

"Batman's got a cold - never thought I'd say that one." he chuckled, "Anyway, It's Croc." He informed, handing Batman some pictures of Killer Croc stalking his way though the sewers.

Dick felt fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was petrified of Killer Croc. A nine foot crocodile-human hybrid with an appetite and a bad attitude, about as terrifying as he sounds. Batman didn't show any emotion as he glanced through the photos, "Do we have a location?"

"Exact? No. Approximate? Yes." he popped out another cigarette from the pack, flicking his lighter a few times, "He's in the sewers. Underneath somewhere in the East End. It's where he's nesting." he explained finally lighting his cigarette, "I'm not sure if that helps, but-" he turned around and the Batman was gone. He shook his head, "Every damn time."

* * *

Batman's boots splashed into the muck that he tried not to even think about. His knee still hurt like all Hell and he didn't have full capability in his wrist yet, but Gotham needed him. He trudged on through the disgusting waters. His heart began to beat faster and faster with every step that he took forward. The sewers were completely silent, aside from his boots sloshing the water around.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked through the comms.

"Not now, Alfred." Batman grumbled.

"My Lord, you went out didn't you?" he huffed in disbelief, Batman could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"I've been idle for too long, Alfred." he explained quietly, his eyes darting all around the sewers, "This city needs Batman."

Batman could hear some muffled arguing from the background, "Let me talk to him," he heard a familiar voice demand, along with some scratching of the microphone, "Richard John Grayson-Wayne." Diana growled in a low tone.

"Yes ma'am?" he gulped.

"If you aren't back here right this instant..." her voice trailed off, Batman wasn't sure if he wanted to know the end of that sentence.

"I'm sorry Di, I'll be back before you know it." he smiled, "Crocodile hunting. Gotta go."

"Wait, Dick, don't you dar-" Batman ended their transmission. He knew he was in for it when he got back to the cave, but he didn't worry about that right now. He needed full concentration on finding Killer Croc... and surviving the whole ordeal.

* * *

Wally leaned against the counter with a grin as Cyborg scrambled some eggs on the stove. Raven held her face in a book, but her suspicious eyes were lingering on the speedster. Wally took a whiff of the eggs, "You're an angel, Cy." He said with a grin, nibbling on a piece of bacon, "I take that back - even angels couldn't cook a breakfast like you."

"Friends, why are we breaking our fast during the time of night?" Starfire questioned, floating over to the two of them.

Wally chuckled, "Breakfast food is good no matter what time of the day it is, Red." he winked, taking another bite.

Raven narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Beast Boy snickered from the other couch, he was sprawled out on the couch eating a bag of chips. Raven lowered her book, "Something funny?" she questioned, scarily calm.

"If you're gonna pretend to read that book, it'd help if you'd quit making goo-goo eyes at Kid Flash."

Raven looked in disgust, "I-I wasn't-"

"Sure you weren't." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Raven didn't have the energy, not right now, she opened her book back up and began reading it. She grumbled, "Just leave me alone."

Beast Boy's expression softened, "I was just teasin', Rae." he tried.

Raven didn't look away from her book, "I said leave me alone." she repeated quietly.

Beast Boy slumped back into his seat, defeated. His face was guilt-ridden.

The sounds of plates clinking together could be heard from the kitchen, "Come and get it." Cyborg announced. Kid Flash was half way done with his food already and Starfire sat next to him eating her much smaller portion.

Raven stood to her feet, "I have to go." she announced.

Cyborg frowned, "Where you goin?"

"Not important. I'll be back before the sun rises." she informed as she was already headed for the elevator.

Beast Boy gave her a concerned look, "Need me to go with? I'm not hungry anyway." he asked hopefully.

Raven shook her head, "No." This was something she had to do alone, despite how much it terrified her.

* * *

He was absolutely terrified. Killer Croc rose to his feet, his nose sniffing in the air. The monstrous half-man turned to look at the Dark Knight. His nine foot eight inch frame towered over the Batman. His scales, that acted as a natural armoring, shifted as he looked Batman straight in the eye. His eyes were the worst part, yellow. Hungry.

"You smell different." Croc's low growl of a voice stated, he bent down as he began to approach Batman.

Batman chuckled nervously, "It's Old Spice," he quipped, "You should try some. Won't help the face, but the ladies love it." he added as he began walking backwards.

Croc's long slithering tongue slicked out of his mouth, licking his scaly lips, "You smell afraid." he let out a roaring laugh, "You're never afraid."

"There's a first time for everything."

Killer Croc sniffed the air once again, "You aren't the Batman."

Batman backed up into the wall of the sewer, "You know - the cape and cowl usually give it away."

"You smell of Robin." he grinned, showing all rows of his vicious teeth, "I've always wanted to taste a Robin."

"No offense, but I don't like you like that."

Killer Croc growled and raised his fists above his head to bring them down on Batman. The Dark Knight rolled to the side and smacked a small device on the side of Croc's ankle. Killer Croc snarled and whipped his head around and he stalked forward toward Batman, "I'm going to break your bones," he snarled, "Eat your flesh." he opened his hands, his claws glimmering in the dim light of the sewer.

"Doubt it." Batman flipped backward into the air as Croc swiped at him. Batman's attacks wouldn't do anything to his near impenetrable skin. Luckily Croc was as dumb as he was big.

Croc roared in rage as he charged Batman. The Caped Crusader slid in between the gap in Croc's legs, sneaking another device on the side of the other leg. Batman smirked, he forgot how much fun it was taunting the bad guys. He hadn't done that in a long time.

"Big," Batman sidestepped a strike, placing another device on his right shoulder. "Green," He rolled to the side, slapping another one of the devices onto the opposite shoulder. "And ugly." Croc charged in, ready to tackle the Dark Knight, but Batman leaped over him - placing one final device on the back of his neck.

Killer Croc whipped his head around, looking at Batman, roaring with all might, "Face me! Coward!"

Batman rolled his eyes, "You can add stupid to that list." he remarked, pressing a button on the side of his gauntlet.

A powerful electric shock coursed through all of Croc's body, slowly bringing him to his knees, then eventually knocking him unconscious. Croc's head smacked against the concrete of the sewer, splashing in the mucky water.

Batman caught his breath, the side of his torso was killing him, he pressed his hand to it and used the other to press the button on the side of his cowl, "Oracle?"

"Loud and clear, Batman." she answered back.

Batman chuckled, "Tick tock, tick tock - I caught myself a Croc."

* * *

Tick tock tick tock, the clock seemed so loud in the cripplingly silent room. Raven waited nervously on the examination table, he bounced her leg up and down in anticipation, and for some reason she couldn't stop biting her nails. She didn't even mean to do it, it just keeps happening. She was nervous, maybe she'd made a mistake coming here. Her mind, that had been running a muck since she left the Tower. Suddenly cleared.

She really wished Dick were hear.

She sighed, took a deep breath in and exhaled out slowly. She needed to calm down.

The doctor walked in abruptly, tearing Raven away from her thoughts. The doctor smiled kindly at Raven, she was younger than Raven would've thought. Late twenties - early thirties. Pretty too, long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, round soft facial features, bright white smile, and stunningly blue eyes. Raven was forced into remembering Dick's bright baby blues. She could hardly picture them anymore.

"Good Evening, Miss Roth." the doctor nodded, "I understand you're here for a check up?" she questioned.

"Not for me," she clarified.

The doctor nodded with a smile, "For your baby, yes ma'am, I know." she stated with a chuckle, "Lift up your shirt, please."

Raven did as she asked - she had come in her civies, she had hoped for less questions this way. Most people in Jump knew who she was either way, but it was just easier like this. Raven lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do when she started showing. She wasn't looking forward to the Team's 'advice'.

The doctor spread the gel around her stomach, she jumped unintentionally, she wasn't expecting it to be so cold. The doctor gave her best reassuring smile to Raven, "You seem nervous."

Raven nodded meekly, "A bit."

"Would you like to call the father?" she questioned, waiting for the image to pop up on the screen.

Raven frowned and shook her head, "He won't be joining us."

The image displayed on the machine in front of them, the doctor looked over and smiled, "There it is."

Raven looked on in disbelief. She knew she was pregnant - she'd shown all the signs, taken three different tests, there was no doubt in her mind, but to actually see it. It was something else, "That's my baby?" she questioned.

The doctor nodded, "Yes ma'am." she studied the picture, "Two weeks - maybe a bit more."

"Wow," Raven commented breathlessly. She damned Dick Grayson. She was falling in love with another piece of him, all over again.

* * *

"What in the Hell were you thinking?" Diana exclaimed as Dick laid in the medical chair, Alfred was redoing the stitches that he'd torn in his fight with Killer Croc. Diana was pacing back and forth, acting the angry mother, throwing her hands in the air.

"Killer Croc was getting ready to make his move." he explained with a wince, sometimes he wondered if Alfred made it hurt worse on purpose, "He's way too dangerous to let go free. It had to be done."

"Not by you!" she snapped, "You can barely move without pain medication!"

"I'm Batman, it has to be me." he groaned.

"No it doesn't and no you're not!" she yelled, then turning his back on him as she shook her head, "Dick... I can't lose you. Bruce wouldn't have wanted this." she added, softer this time. She turned back to him, "You've done good, Dick." a desperate look was in her eye, "You don't have to be Batman anymore."

"Diana, I can't quit being Batman." he huffed, "You wouldn't understand."

Diana walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Try me," she pleaded.

Dick looked down in shame, "It was my fault." he muttered, "All of this is my fault." he took a deep breath, he tried so hard to block the memory out, "Jason... the night that he died. He'd asked me to come visit. I can't remember what he wanted - maybe to train or maybe just to hang out, but I do remember that I said no. I said no because me and Bruce were still not on speaking terms." Dick shook his head, "Selfish. So selfish."

"Dick..." Diana spoke softly.

Dick pulled his hand away from hers and got up out of the chair, "Everything that Jason has done - to me, to my friends, to you, to Bruce. All those people at the Galla, their deaths are on me. Just like Jason's death is on me." he explained somberly, "If I just would've been there for him... none of this would've ever happened."

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy's muffled voice came through her door. She was on the floor, her back pressed against the door and her knees hugged to her chest as she quietly cried, holding the picture of the ultrasound to her chest. She'd thought everyone else had gone to bed.

"Go away Beast Boy." she tried to make her voice strong, but he saw right through it, "What are you even doing up?"

"I waited up for you," he chuckled, "Well, I tried. I might've dozed off for a bit." a long paused of silence held between the two Titans, "Can I please come in?"

"No." she answered back.

There was a small pause, she'd thought he'd left for a moment, "That's okay." she could hear his back slide down against her door, "I think I'll just stay here with you."

Raven shook her head, why'd he have to do this now? She could hear his muffled humming through the door. Against her better judgment, she asked, "What's that?"

"A song my momma used to sing to me," he paused, "It's all I can really remember of her. It helps."

Raven was shocked, Beast Boy _never_ talked about his time before the Titans. Raven didn't know how to respond.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ " Beast Boy quietly sang, Raven listened closely, " _You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

There was a long silence between them, "I think there was more, but... I can't remember much."

"Do you think about her often?" Raven asked quietly.

"Every day."

Raven opened the door that held between them, Beast Boy looked at her with a sad smile. Raven held the tears in eyes back as she showed the green changeling the picture. Beast Boy didn't have a look of pity, like she'd expected. He just pulled her in and hugged her tightly, "I'm here Raven." he cooed softly, "You're not alone."

And that was what she needed.


	21. Betrayal

Chapter Twenty-One - Betrayal

 _One Week Later_

Dick felt sweat dripping down his forehead, sliding down his body, and finally dropping down onto the ground twenty feet below. He huffed, the muscles in his upper arms straining to their absolute maximum, holding his entire body up on the gymnast equipment in the gym room of Wayne Manor. His body was finally beginning to get back to a hundred percent.

Sometimes his wrist would give him an odd pain, but he could live with that.

"I'd suggest a net, Master Dick." Alfred called out from the ground.

Dick gave a slight smile, "I'm a professional, Alfred." he let go of the bars, dropping to the ground with a flip and landing perfectly on his feet. Dick grabbed the towel from the loyal butler, "Never needed one."

"Of course, Master Dick." He nodded, a small smirk playing at the butler's lips, "Never one for caution."

"Any news?" He asked, whipping away the perspiration from his face.

The pair walked out of the gym together as Dick grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, "None, I'm afraid. The Joker has been uncharacteristically quiet since your run in with you."

Dick frowned as he set the grandfather clock to the appropriate time, "Bane?"

Alfred shook his head as he followed him down into the Batcave, "Not since his escape."

Dick paused, approaching the Bat-Computer, "Jason?" he asked quietly.

Alfred frowned, "None, sir."

Dick was silent, typing on the keyboard. Clicking a few different screens, "It's been almost three weeks, Alfred." he continued his typing.

"You've done well, Master Dick. Taking down five high profile criminals in such a small time." Alfred paused with a smile, "Bruce would be proud."

"Don't talk like he's dead." Dick growled.

"Sir-"

"I want you to notify the media," Dick began, cutting Alfred off, "Dick Grayson will be joining Bruce Wayne in Cambodia for a while." Dick moved away from the computer, stretching out his limbs.

Alfred's frown deepened, "You're leaving Gotham?"

Dick nodded, "Ra's tore this family apart." he began to walk toward the stair case, "I'm going after him."

"Sir, I must protest-"

"There's no one else who'll do it, Al." he sighed, "This my responsibility. My family. My mission."

"No, it isn't." Alfred spoke strongly, "You've worked so hard, Master Dick. You need rest. You need to talk to the Titans." he paused, "They're your family too."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going Alfred." he stated quietly, turning away from him. He paused in his steps, "Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like you to help me write my will, before I go."

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

Dick rubbed his hands together, pulling his jacket closer to him and he trudged his way through the snow. He had no idea how the cold never affected Bruce. Truth be told, his adoptive father never felt much of anything.

It had been days since the plane had landed near Nanda Parbat. He should've packed more food. He was hungry and cold. Really cold. He was only wearing a padded tunic along with a light over-shirt and thick jacket. It was traditional of those who'd gone to visit the Demon. At least, that's what Bruce had told him. He'd never made this trip and Bruce had only left a vague set of vague directions on the Bat-Computer.

Though Dick's determination never faltered. He was dead set on killing the son of a bitch who'd done this to Jason. To his family. They might just bring him back, but Dick would kill the bastard as many times as it took.

Dick wasn't sure what he would do, when he returned home. Bane needed to be stopped and Joker was still out there, but there was also Jason. He needed to find his brother, he hoped that part of the man that he'd known was still in there. He hoped that Bruce was still alive.

Then again, hope had never gotten him far, had it?

He felt guilt and remorse ever second of every day for what he'd done to the Titans. To Raven. He'd never love another, after her. He knew that, but it was safer if she was away from him. He couldn't stand to see another he loved dying because of him. There had been so many. His parents, Jason, nearly Barbra, and Bru-

He stopped himself mid-thought. He didn't have the time for his mind to wonder. He looked up, he had arrived.

The Temple of the Demon.

* * *

"You should tell him."

Raven looked up from her book, glaring at Beast Boy. They'd become closer over the last few days, "We've talked about this." the stress in her voice was audible.

Beast Boy gave a small frown, "I know... I know what happened between you two wasn't right. Hell, what happened between all of us and Dick wasn't right, but I mean..." he paused for a moment, his eyes searching for her, "It's his _kid_."

"It's _mine_." she corrected, a fire lit in her eyes.

Beast Boy held his hands up, "I'm just saying, if it were me," he began.

"It's not."

Beast Boy sighed, "It's your choice, Rae. I'm with you a hundred percent."

She appreciated it. She didn't voice her emotions to the team very often, not even him, but she valued all of their friendships. Except Kid Flash. She knew he was lying to them, she couldn't prove it, but something was off. He'd disappear for hours without explanation. She could see straight through him, she didn't trust him.

Cyborg and the rest of the team walked in through the door. Cyborg holding two boxes of pizza in between his hands, with a big smile on his face. Kid Flash and Starfire walked behind him. Starfire had a small grin, but oddly enough the speedster had a look of - concern, maybe? A grimace? It was odd to see without the usual smile. Raven eyed him closely, but he didn't notice - he looked nervous. Worried.

"We brought home dinner." Cyborg announced.

Wally glanced down at his phone several times. Barely even paying any attention to the members of the group.

Cyborg laid down the pizzas on the counter, "Get it while it's hot." he chuckled, grabbing one for himself.

Beast Boy stood, walking toward the kitchen, though stopping midway and glancing at Raven, "Coming?" he asked hopefully.

Raven nodded silently, rising to her feet as she walked over to the rest of the group, a few paces behind Beast Boy. Her eyes, flicking back to the red headed speedster every few seconds.

Team gathered around to eat, save for Wally who was looking down at his phone a few feet away from the rest of them. Beast Boy chomped down on the two slices of greasy cheesy goodness that he'd grabbed, "How was the parade?" he questioned though a full mouth of pizza.

Starfire's face beamed, "It was glorious!" she cheered.

Cyborg chuckled, "It was pretty cool. They had balloons of all of us," he smiled, "Well except, KF." he glanced back to look at Wally, "You hungry, man?"

At that moment, Wally's phone began to vibrate, he looked up at all of them, "No. Sorry - gotta take this." he zoomed off down the hallway.

The group stood in stunned silence for a moment, Beast Boy finally breaking it, "He acting weird to anyone else?"

"Very." Raven noted quietly, her eyes flicked back over to the group, "I'll be back."

They gave her a questioning look.

"Bathroom." She answered, floating down the hallway. As soon as she slipped into the darkness, she headed toward Wally's room, his door was lock. Strange. She held her ear to the door and quieted her breathing as she listened in closely.

"Look, just calm down." Wally's muffled voice cooed. There was a pause, "Just tell me what happened." another pause, she couldn't hear whoever he was speaking to on the phone. This pause was longer, seemed to go on forever, "Holy shit..." Wally breathed slowly, he sounded scared, "I... I don't think I can handle him by myself, Al."

Raven widened her eyes. No, it couldn't be true.

"Well where is he?" Wally demand, a quick pause, "Why in the Hell is he over there?" he hissed. Another short pause, "Oh." he replied softly, "Look, Al... I'll need help. Serious help." another pause, sightly longer, "What about the team? I know he doesn't want them in Gotham, but-"

Raven had heard enough, she forced the door open - Wally jumped and looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Raven!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes were overcome with black as she floated just above the ground, raising her hand. Wally floated off the ground, dropping his phone in the process. "Liar!" she hissed, venom in her voice.

Wally tried to vibrate out of it, but to no avail. He looked at her, terrified, "Look - just let me explain." he begged.

The rest of the team came to check out the commotion, Cyborg stepped in front of her with a glare in his eyes, "What in Hell's going on here?" he demanded.

Raven didn't look at their leader, just keeping her eyes trained on the speedster, "He's a rat." she growled, "He's working for _him._ "

"For who?" Their friendly, brotherly, gentle Cyborg was gone. Their team leader demanded to know what was going on.

"For Dick!" she screamed, "He's been spying on us and reporting back to Dick!"

Cyborg looked back at Wally, his eyes searching, "Please tell me this isn't true."

The speedster's face softened, "He's my friend..."

All of the Titans faces fell in disappointment, sadness, betrayal. Except for Raven's, her face lighting in even more rage.

An expression of guilt over came him, but it didn't last for long, "Look..." he sighed, "This isn't what's important right now-"

"What could be more important than this?" Raven demanded, stepping past Cyborg and flaring her eyes into Wally's.

"Miss Rachel?" a voice asked from the floor. Raven looked down to see Wally's phone lying on the ground. Her eyes softened as she dropped Wally to the ground with a smack, she put the phone to her ear.

"Alfred?" she asked softly, she couldn't believe this kind old man knew he was spying on them.

"I'm sorry Miss Rachel, but..." his voice trailed off, "Gotham is in danger."

 **This chapter sucks and it's short, but I'm sick and brain dead from writing like twelve papers for finals. Next will be better hopefully.**


	22. Demon

**So, I've never been good at estimating these things but I'd say we're anywhere from 55% to 65% of the way through with the story. I've got most of the plan written out and I pretty much know how it's gonna end along with a big ass epilogue. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two - Demon

The hilt of a blade smacked Dick across the face. Ninjas. God he hated fighting ninjas. He flipped backward, he's glad to have shed the weight of the Bat-Suit. It hindered his mobility. This way of fighting - he missed it. It felt natural.

He pulled himself from his thoughts, moving to the side as a blade narrowly missing a blade to his throat. He threw his foot full force into the woman's stomach. She slid back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why have you come to here?"

Dick flicked his eyes around, "You guys really only have one person guarding the entrance?"

She scoffed, "I could kill you at any time."

Dick chuckled, "You'd be surprised how many tell me that on a daily basis." He shook his head, holding his hands up in a truce, "I'm here to see Ra's."

She narrowed her eyes, gripping both hands tighter around her sword. She shifted her body weight as she studied the man that stood before her, "There are few who know how to seek out the Head of the Demon. Even fewer who dare come alone." she raised a bit, nodding slightly, "You are brave."

Dick shrugged, "Or foolish."

"They are often one and the same." she raised her body and approached him slowly, her blade still firmly gripped in her hand, "Why have you come seeking the Demon?"

"To talk." he stated simply, his hands still still raised in the air. He felt the lighter utility belt shift against his hips, under a layer of his clothes. He was a Bat. He always came prepared.

The woman's face shifted into an expression of disgust, "The Demon does not talk to the likes of cretin such as yourself."

"Like me?" Dick questioned, a bit of a smirk playing at his lips.

"Outsider." she snarled.

"Ever heard of Batman?" he questioned, raising a brow, though he already knew the answer.

She nodded quickly, "Of course. The Dark Knight is the only man to ever fight the great Ra's al Ghul and live to tell the tale."

"I'm the new one."

"Dark Knight?" she scoffed, "There is no 'new' Dark Knight. He is but one man and one man alone."

Dick chuckled, "Right. That's what I've heard." he shook his head, "Batman is missing. So, in his absence I've taken over the role."

She glared daggers at him, looking deeply into his eyes, "And who are you to claim this honor?"

Dick's smirk returned, "His trusty ward, red and yellow costume, I fight just like him, he taught me everything he knows." he rose a brow, "Ring any bells?"

Her eyes widened, "The Boy Wonder," she said breathlessly.

"Bingo."

She shook her head, "This cannot be." she said more to herself than to him, she looked up at Dick and away from her inner thoughts, "You must come with me immediately."

* * *

It was odd, being back here. This dimly lit cave, which smelled of sweat and guano. It hadn't been so long ago since they were here, only a few weeks, but it felt so much different. So much had happened, they weren't the same as they were. Kid Flash lead the team down the long staircase of the Bat-Cave. None of the Titans had spoken to them since they learned of his betrayal. He just wordlessly lead them to where they needed to go.

Hell, none of them had hardly spoken at all. A thick tension was in the air and none of them cared to acknowledge it. Barbra Gordon and Alfred were waiting for them, Barbra typing away at the Bat-Computer and Alfred just stood their nervously wringing his hands together.

"We're here." Kid Flash announced in a grim tone as they came close to the pair.

Cyborg looked around the cave, almost like it was the first time he'd seen it, "Never thought we'd be back here so soon." he mumbled to herself.

Raven stayed quiet. She hadn't let out a peep since she'd gotten often off the phone with Alfred. One betrayal right after another. Maybe the Titans were cursed. Maybe _she_ was cursed.

Beast Boy's eyes nervously flickered over to her, switching from her face down to her stomach. She shot a look that said all that it need to. _Don't_. Beast Boy nodded and swallowed his fear down into his stomach, trying to ignore what his heart was telling him.

Starfire hadn't said anything either, not since they'd left the Tower. She had just started to come out of her shell, she had just started to get over Dick's actions. She had really liked Wally, Raven silently cursed the ginger speedster in her head.

"Thank Goodness for you all, Teen Titans." Alfred bowed his head slightly.

"Is that name really appropriate anymore?" Cyborg questioned, "Just Titans is fine." he dismissed, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, "We're here to help."

Barbra turned around in her chair, her eyes went soft as she spotted Raven, "Hi Raven."

Raven knew that look. Pity. She'd seen too much of it recently, she hated it, "You're part of all of this?" she questioned. She'd had her suspicions, but now she knew for sure.

Barbra shrugged, "Since I was fifteen." she turned back around to the massive screen, "Original Batgirl, not to brag."

"Is it just me or did she just get really hot?" Beast Boy leaned over and whispered to Cyborg. Their leader looked over at the changeling and just gently shook his head.

Cyborg stepped forward, standing on the other side of Barbra, looking up at the computer screen. "Whatcha got for us?"

"Gotham's under attack." Barbra stated simply.

Beast Boy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "What else is new?" he muttered to himself.

"It's Bane. He's one of the Arkham escapees and one of Batman's most notorious villains." Barbra explained, flipping through a few pictures of an overly large man in a Luchador mask with three tubes of green tubes of liquid going into the back of his neck and both shoulder blades. "Superhuman strength like you wouldn't believe, but don't let the muscles fool you - he's smart."

There was a pause of silence that overtook the group. Finally, Starfire spoke, "Is this not a job for the Batman?" Starfire asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Master Bruce is still missing," Alfred explained, "and Master Dick is out of Gotham."

"Justice League?" Cyborg questioned as he stroked his chin. He remembered hearing about this Bane guy - he broke Batman's back. He outsmarted and then beat the Bat. Sure, Batman didn't have Superpowers like them, but damn that isn't easy to do. Cyborg had no idea how they were gonna beat this guy.

"Either off world or otherwise occupied." Barbra explained, "We wouldn't have brought you guys back here if we had any other option... after what happened last time." she grimaced.

Another silence overtook them as they all remembered the Hell they went through, except for Raven. Her brow was furrowed as she was deep in thought, "Where is Dick?" it was the first time she'd said his name aloud in weeks.

"Himalayas." Kid Flash was the only one to answer. The team all turned and looked at him - of course he would know. He was the spy, after all. His face darkened, "He's hunting."

* * *

He looked young - his body didn't look older than maybe mid thirties. He wall tall, a few inches taller than Dick. He wore baggy green pants with black boots that had a golden trim, he wore only a green cape with no shirt underneath. His body was well defined, not a measurement of fat anywhere on his body. Dick was not deceived, he knew the better - the man that stood before him was nearly seven hundred years old.

Nothing about this creature was natural. The woman he loved was a thousand times more human than this Demon. He felt the rage bubbling inside of him, a raging fire stirring inside of him. He bit his bottom lip until it bled, he had to do everything in his power to stop from lunging at him at the very instant he laid eyes upon him.

He was the leader of the League of Assassins. He was the Head of the Demon. He was the man that had violated the Bat-Family and everything it stood for. He was Ra's al Ghul.

Dick could smell the acidic bubbling of the green pool that lied only a few dozen feet behind Ra's. The Lazarus Pit. The very instrument of Ra's immortality.

The ninja that had lead him to this inner sanctum fell to her knees. Bowing down in respect to the Head of the Demon. The entire room was filled with women warriors of the League of Assassins, just like the one he'd faced earlier. A familiar woman in tight black clothing and slender figure lurked in the darkness, just beyond Dick's field of view.

"What have you brought before me?" His voice crawled down Dick's spine. He was an infection. He was a sickness. He despised him. Though he forced himself to show no emotion. If he did, the only one visible would be the raging anger that built with every breath the Demon took.

"He claims he is the new Dark Knight." the woman answered, still bowing.

Ra's face recoiled, "Are you a fool?" he scoffed, "This man is obviously not the Detective." he growled, his neon green eyes flared with a rage.

The familiar woman stepped out of the shadows, her eyes locked with Dick's for a small while before switching to her father. Talia al Ghul. Dick knew her and Bruce had history. She'd always claimed to love him, but in the end she would always side with her father.

She stepped in front of her father, the only person in the world who could disrespect him to such a degree. He might've been a cold hearted monster of a man, but he valued his daughter unlike anything else in this world, "He is the Boy Wonder, father." she explained, "The original." she quickly added, stepping back to his side.

Ra's face turned up into a twisted grin, "Ah, yes, my apologies. It has been a long time, Boy Wonder." he took a step forward, but Dick stood his ground, "You've grown."

Dick was silent, the two of them locked in a battle of intense vicious eye contact.

The Demon rose a brow, "Have you come here for a reason or simply to gawk?"

"Answer my question." Dick's voice boomed, his anger lying just below the surface, "Did you bring my br... Did you bring Jason Todd back to life."

Ra's frowned, "I knew this day would come, although I did not expect you." he sighed, shaking his head slightly, "The pit has many powers. Resurrection is but one of them."

Dick panted as his rage was just about ready to burst. He needed to hear him say it out loud.

"I thought..." Ra's paused, "I thought that if I gave the Detective what he wanted most - to repair his greatest failure. Then, perhaps he would take my place." he explained, "As Head of the Demon."

"Say. It." Dick spat.

Ra's stared at him head on, "I brought Jason Todd back from the dead." he confirmed, "The pit, it had a stronger effect on his mind than I'd originally thought."

Dick ripped his jacket away. All he could see was red. There was only one thing that mattered, "Ra's al Ghul." he announced, his potent rage dripping from his vicious voice, "Prepare to die."

A sound of a thousand swords unsheathing themselves could be heard. Ra's held a fist up and his army paused. A smile stretched across the Demon's face.

* * *

Bane was larger than he looked in the pictures. He was stronger than they'd thought. He threw the taxi cab with one arm, it hurdled toward Cyborg and Starfire. Kid Flash sped through and moved them out of the way. Cyborg, his expression deeply concentrated in the heat of the battle, nodded. Bane stepped forward, laughing at the team, "This is easier than a street fight with a drunkard." his voice boomed in his thick accent.

Starfire flew in for a swift attack, but Bane just smacked her away like a fly. Kid Flash zipped over to her aid, but she just rose to her feet with a Tamerian rage in her eyes.

"This is not the fight I was promised." Bane growled, looking between the Titans, "Where is the Batman?" he demanded.

"Any ideas?" Cyborg questioned to Barbra over his comms system.

"Give me a few minutes." Barbra answered back.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he sprinted toward Bane, "Oh yeah, because getting smacked around is like my favorite thing to do. Top three for sure." he remarked into his comm as his body morphed into a massive T-Rex. He opened his jaw with massive rows of teeth and tried to take a bite out of the Luchador, but Bane held Beast Boy's jaws open with retaliative ease.

Bane threw Beast Boy back in the direction of the other Titans, he morphed back into his normal form, allowing Starfire to catch him in her arms. He groaned as he rubbed his sore jaws, "Anyone else wanna give it a go?"

Raven floated overhead, her dark magics pulsating in her hands and eyes, "Yes." she said in a monotone voice as she neared Bane. Beast Boy swallowed hard as he nervously watched her.

Raven raised a massive piece of rubble from the destruction over her head and slammed it down on Bane. It wasn't long before he popped back up above it with a grin on his face, "Finally. A challenge."

Raven gritted her teeth, chanting under her breath as she lifted him up in the air. He waved his arms around he began to rise, but suddenly he got a look of grit and determination. He turned up at dial on his wrist, "Down." he commanded. More of the green liquid pumped into his body, he grew in size and his muscles expanded greatly. Raven dropped him, unable to sustain the weight.

He slammed down into the road, cracking the pavement beneath his weight.

Cyborg widened his eyes, "Wait..." he muttered to himself, but reaching up and pressing the comms in his ear, "What's that stuff the tubes?" he questioned as he began to piece everything together.

"That's VENOM." she replied quickly, "Its like a super steroid. Bane uses to gain mass and strength."

Cyborg smiled, "If we disconnected those tubes," Cyborg began.

"He'd be just a regular man." Kid Flash finished, coming to the same realization.

Beast Boy joined in the conversation, "We can't even touch him!" he exclaimed, "How are we gonna get those things?"

Cyborg's smile turned into an expression of complete and utter determination, "We work together." he declared, "We've been going at this as individuals. It's time we put our heads together."

All four of the Titans looked up at Cyborg. They all looked up to him. He was their leader.

He nodded his head, "Okay..." he began, "KF." Cyborg looked toward the speedster, "You and Star are the only ones fast enough to get those tubes out before he has time to react." The Tamerian and Second Fastest Man Alive looked at each other, nodding.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, "Gar - do what you do best. Loud and obnoxious."

Beast Boy smirked, "Aye aye."

Cyborg turned to lastly Raven, "Rae - I'm gonna need you to smack that sonuva bitch with everything you got."

She said nothing only smirked and nodded.

Cyborg took one last look at everyone before smiling wide, "Alright. Titans Go!"

Kid Flash grabbed onto Starfire's waist before speeding off out of the Luchador's sight. Cyborg changed his hand into a massive cannon, firing at Bane. He sidestepped each one of the shots, but wasn't excepting the three tons of crumbling building that fell on his head. He broke through the top, brushing the dust off of his shoulders. Beast Boy charged in as a ram and smacked his horns right into the gut of Bane.

Bane grabbed the changeling and threw him into a building. He panted heavily as he growled at them, "Surely this isn't the best you can do!" he roared.

"We weren't trying to hurt you." Cyborg smirked, "Just puttin' on a show."

Bane widened his eyes as he heard the crackled and pop of a speedster's lightning from behind him. He whipped around, but it was too late. He felt the green liquid leak from his body as he slowly shrunk, he tried to speak but before he could he was completely drained and fell unconscious against the sight of their battle.

* * *

Their swords clanged together with the ferocity of a man trying to avenge his little brother. Dick growled as he threw his shoulder into Ra's chest. The head of the Demon rolled back and looked stunned at the former Boy Wonder. He'd expected their battle to be a slaughter.

"He's trained you well." Ra's complimented as he defended against another barrage of attacks from the first Robin.

Dick kicked out the Head of the Demon's knee, causing him to go tumbling to the ground. Dick gritted his teeth as he stood over him, kicking him square in the nose. "I was the one he chose." He spoke in a low growl, "The original side-kick. Not because he needed help or enjoyed the company." he continued as he kicked him again, "But because he needed to know the world would be safe when he leaves it." Dick threw his sword to the side and wrapped his hands around Ra's throat.

Ra's smiled, blood smeared across the white teeth.

"Fear me!" Dick demanded, "The blood of the Bat courses through my veins!"

"Do it..." Ra's said weakly, "Do what your father never could. Kill me and all shall be yours." Ra's almost begged.

Talia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dick whipped his head around to see the pitiful look on her face, "Richard."

He paused, how did she know his name?

"You do not want this. Bruce would not want this."

Dick turned back to his hands wrapped around the throat of Ra's al Ghul, right below his bloodied face. Dick released his hold, the pinkish purple marks around his neck would bruise. He looked down at the blood stained palms of his hands. What had he done? Dick thought back to everything that had happened, everyone around him was gone. Bruce. The Titans. _Raven._

"What have I done...?" he whispered to himself.

"Weakling..." Ra's muttered through his damaged throat.

Talia shot a glance at her father, "Be grateful for your life." she demanded. She turned back to Dick, her eyes were soft once more.

She hesitated a moment, "I need your help."


	23. Bat Blood

**Here's two in a day because I'm procrastinating for finals.**

Chapter Twenty-Three - Bat Blood

Dick blinked as he tried to wake up from this obvious dream he'd been living. It couldn't be real, of course not. He looked _exactly_ like him, but obviously that wasn't true. A monkey and a banana could've told you so.

But it was uncanny.

He couldn't have been older than eleven. He was just a bit taller than Dick's torso. He had short dark black hair along with bright blue eyes that seemed so very dark with that permanent scowl that was plastered on his face. He seemed to be sizing Dick up, looking him up and down. He looked unimpressed with what he saw.

"This is-" Talia didn't get the chance to finish.

"Bruce's son." Dick already knew it, deep down. It was just impossible to believe. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, had a son. Biologically. Wasn't Hell supposed to freeze over right about now?

The boy crossed his arms, looking toward Talia, "Mother who is this creature?"

Dick didn't have the wits about him to be offended, he was still in such shock.

"Damian, this is your brother." she announced, motioning toward Dick.

Damian's nostrils flared in pure disgust as he threw his arms in the air, "You birthed this cretin, Mother?"

Dick's shock wore off and he just crossed his arms, "Now that's poor manors."

Talia glared at her son, "He is not of my blood. He was raised and trained by your father. This is Richard Grayson." she explained.

"Grayson," the way the young boy said his name was full of disdain, "I thought you'd be more impressive."

Dick snorted, "And I'd thought you'd only exist in my worst nightmares," he smirked, "Guess we're both wrong, pip-squeak."

He narrowed his eyes, "Call me that again and you'll lose that tongue."

Talia stepped between them, "Enough!" she demanded, both of them looked to her. Damian huffed and Dick didn't look too phased. She sighed, pinching the bridge between her nose. She looked up to Dick, he could see the desperate look in her eyes, "The assassin - she said you were the new Batman," Talia began nervously, chewing on her bottom lip, "Does that mean... Bruce is-?"

Dick's eyes darkened, "Jason's taken him. Been missing about a month." he explained.

"How do you know he's still alive?"

Dick shook his head in dismissal, "He's the Batman - if there's not a body, he's not dead." he huffed, "I won't give up on him." he stated firmly.

Talia looked back at Damian, who studied the two closely, "I want you to take my son back to Gotham with you." she stated.

Dick rose a brow while Damian absolutely lost it, "You've got to be joking? No. No. Absolutely not, I will go nowhere with Grayson. I refuse to leave you." the boy stood his ground firmly.

Talia gave a weak smile, "Stubborn. Just like his grandfather and father." she reached down and grabbed Dick's hand, "Please, Richard. I want... I need him to have a good life. Away from here."

Dick paused looking at the desperate mother and angry child, "What if Bruce is...?" he didn't bother finishing the sentence. They both know what the end of it was.

Talia's lips thinned into a straight line, "You are his son by everything but blood. He's taught you everything he knows. You are the only other person in this world that I would trust with this."

Dick nodded, "If this is what you want..." he glanced one time back at Damian, still glaring straight through him, "I'll do it."

Talia smiled and kissed Dick on the cheek, "Thank you, Richard." he looked down, "I am forever in your debt." she turned to face Damian who still looked utterly pissed off, "You are to do as he says. Richard is your brother and he will lead you to your father." she explained.

He scoffed, "What about what I want?"

Talia's face softened for a bit, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "This is what's best." she muttered. Talia rose to her feet as her face hardened once again, "You will do as he says."

Damian looked down, his hands balled up into tight fists, "Yes mother." he growled out through clenched teeth.

Talia nodded and grabbed a small briefcase which she handed over to Dick, "It has a change of clothes for him as well as all the appropriate papers he'll be needing in Gotham. Be safe." she nodded.

Dick took the case from her and turned to Damian, "C'mon. Let's move." he instructed.

The pair of them left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot of Talia, Damian looked up at Dick and growled, "You'll never be my brother."

Dick looked down at him for a moment then back away, "I know."

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

The Titans looked between themselves as they settled around the table. It was the original four of them, they all had hard pressed looks on their faces. They'd decided to do it the way the Justice League had always done it. Founders vote. Minus Robin, they were all of the original team members of the Titans.

Cyborg sat in the center, "We need to make a decision." he huffed out, they'd been going in circles for days. He wiped his his face, the bags under his human eye got heavier by the second, "Let's go over each argument one more time." he sighed, "Who would like to defend him?"

"Me, dude." Beast Boy raised his hand with a toothy smile.

"Who's gonna make an argument to kick Kid Flash out?" Cyborg questioned.

"I will." Raven muttered quietly.

Cyborg nodded, "Alright. Raven will go first." he declared.

Raven looked over at the remaining three Titans, "This team has always been built on trust between the team members." she began, "We could all be competent heroes by ourselves, but we work better as this team. As the Titans. That's why we were selected for the team - not because of our strength or speed, but because we work better together than we do apart."

She paused, thinking for a split moment, "Robin wasn't our leader because he was stronger or faster or smarter," he looked at the only friends she'd had for years, "He was our leader because he could inspire us and teach us how to do more good as the Titans." she gave a small smile to Cyborg, "The same way Victor does now."

Cyborg smiled and nodded at her, then he turned to Beast Boy, giving a curt nod.

Beast Boy began, "Kid Flash is our friend. I know that he was probably working for Batman and all that, but I mean - so was Robin. Rob probably gave updates to Batman whenever he was on the team."

"We all knew that." Raven reasoned, "Kid Flash lied to us."

Beast Boy frowned, "Okay maybe he did, but... but... we shouldn't kick him out. People make mistakes, we all have before and we all probably will again."

"BB, a mistake can be forgiven, but he deliberately did this." Cyborg tried.

Beast Boy's face fell as he sighed, "Look... We wouldn't have beat Bane without Kid Flash's help. I know that much. He's not a bad guy."

Cyborg sighed quietly, "You done?"

Beast Boy nodded quietly as he slunk back in his seat.

Cyborg stood, "Let's vote. Raven?"

"Out."

"Beast Boy?"

"Stays."

"Star?"

"I would like him to stay."

Cyborg sighed, "I vote out..." he shook his head, "It's a tie."

"I don't suppose I get a vote, do I?" None of them needed to turn around to recognize that voice. The same voice that had been leading them for the past three years. The same voice that belonged to their friend. The voice Raven had fallen in love with. They all hesitated to look, but they all did.

Batman stood in the room with the rest of them, his cowl was pulled down. He had a sad smile on his face, "Hi everyone." he gave a short wave.

They said nothing. Raven avoided looking at him, especially into those damn eyes. Why couldn't he have just worn the stupid cowl or mask?

"Rob-" Cyborg began.

"Dick," he quickly corrected.

" _Dick,"_ Cyborg said with a hint of venom, "What're you doin' here man?" he asked.

He sighed which turned into a half-chuckle, "Alfred told me what you did for Gotham." he began, "I wanted to thank you."

Cyborg left the table and stood right in front of the Batman. Dick had grown, but Cyborg was still a tad taller. Dick didn't back down. Cyborg glared at him, "We didn't do it for your 'thanks'." he hissed, "We did it because it's the right thing to do. It's what you taught us, remember?"

Dick's eyes flicked over everyone one of them, Raven still refused to look at him, "Yeah... I'm proud of all of you." he took a deep breath and gently exhaled it, "I thought I needed to do this alone. I thought that it would be easier if I did it alone." he shook his head, "That was wrong. _I_ was wrong."

Cyborg looked him up and down, his face softened just a bit but he was still distant, "You expect us to welcome you back with open arms?" he scoffed, "Fuck no."

Dick nodded as he frowned, "I'll do whatever it takes. However long it takes."

"Is that really how you let your subordinates speak to you?" Damian asked from behind Dick. He twisted around to see the boy standing behind him, "And this place is a wreck." he scoffed, "It wreaks in the hallway."

"I told you to wait in the car." Dick growled.

"I didn't want to."

The boy was going to make Dick tear all of his hairs out sooner rather than later. Cyborg rose a brow, "Is that your Robin?"

Dick chuckled, "God no. This is Damian. Batman's son." he explained.

The entirety of the Titans, including Raven, looked up at him in utter shock and disbelief. Beast Boy finally asked the question that everyone had on their mind, "You have a son?"

Damian and Dick both widened their eyes and showed looks of disgust, "Oh, no. I meant Bruce, not me - god no. Does it look like we're related?"

Cyborg looked between the two - black hair, blue eyes, brooding bat. He nodded with a smirk.

Dick chose to ignore and just turned to Damian, "Go wait in the common room." he told the boy, "Don't break anything." Damian just grumbled a few curses underneath his breath as he sulked out of the room. Dick sighed and turned back to Cyborg, "I know it won't be overnight, but... Just give me a chance?"

Cyborg sighed, "Just... Let me think about it. I'll give you an answer tomorrow." he stated flatly, pushing past Dick and walking out the door. Starfire soon followed after their team leader, she didn't look at Dick as she made her leave. Beast Boy was going to do the same but as he was half way out, he dipped quickly back in the room and wrapped his arms around Dick in a tight hug before following after the rest of them.

Then all that was left was the Bird and the Bat. Raven made no move to leave nor even move from her seat. Dick stood where he was as a potent silence hung between the pair. Raven had moved her gaze away from him. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to leave or just say something. Anything.

"I lied, y'know?" he finally spoke. She had to hold herself from breaking completely.

She didn't respond, she didn't know if she could if she even wanted to.

"I always loved you, Pretty Bird." he cooed, all of the lights in the room popped in an explosion but that didn't stop him, "Couldn't sleep because I dreamed about you. Couldn't even close my eyes because there you were." he sighed, "I thought I wasn't too good at being Batman for a while, but..." Raven felt his hand gently touch hers in the darkness, "I realized that I'm not good at much of anything without you at my side."

She was quiet for a long time, "You rehearse that?" she asked quietly.

He chuckled quietly, "I wanted to get it right."

She silently pulled her hand from his, she could feel the despair radiating off of him, "You'll need to give me time." she paused, "A lot has changed."

He was quiet, "I'd wait until the end of time for you, Pretty Bird." the door opened the light was shed on the two of them. She could she the smile on his lips, but she felt his true emotions. He walked out of the room. He paused, sniffed the air.

"Jesus Christ it smells bad in here." he nearly gagged. Raven waited at the door frame as Dick perused the smell - he trailed it all the way down to his old room. He looked back at Raven with a questionable look.

"We haven't been in there." she answered.

Dick opened the door and almost immediately dropped to his knees. His face was broken once more. Raven went to him, but as she got closer she began to recognize the smell. Death.

She looked in to see Bruce Wayne's mangled corpse strewn across Dick's old bed. The bat's blood was spilled across every wall and both ceiling and floor. Her body froze and she felt the footsteps behind her, "That's my father... isn't it?" Damian's voice seemed so much smaller than it had before. He shouldn't see this. No one should see this. Raven pulled the young Wayne into herself, shielding his eyes but burying them into her clothes.

But it was too late. He'd seen everything.


	24. Humpty Dumpty

**Finals are done and so is this chapter**

Chapter Twenty-Four - Humpty Dumpty

He hugged his knees to his chest as he felt the scalding hot water sprayed against his face. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He wasn't sure if he was crying, the water from the shower dripped down his cheeks. He couldn't tell.

He was supposed to cry, right? He'd cried when his mom and dad died. He'd cried when Jason died. He'd even cried when Bonzo, one of the elephants from the Circus died. He didn't think he was crying.

What was wrong with him? He'd finally been broken. Shattered. Too many pieces to put back together.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Alfred, he didn't want to speak to him. He didn't want to speak to anyone. He just wanted to be alone. "Go away please." His voice was weak and polite and utterly broken.

The door opened anyway, Raven stood there just looking at him with those soft eyes of hers. Dick turned away from her. He didn't want her to see him like this, "Go away _please."_ He practically begged her this time.

She was silent, she slid the glass door open to the shower. His back was turned to her. His horribly scarred back. It's where all the ugliest ones were - shot from behind, stabbed in the back, sliced while he wasn't looking. Raven looked for just a moment before speaking, "No." She answered almost breathlessly.

She pulled her jacket over her head and slipped out of her jeans. She stepped into the shower with him, sliding down and sitting next to him, wrapping her slender arms around his body.

"What're you doing?" He asked, his voice only just above a whisper.

"I love you." she whispered against his wet skin, embracing him tighter.

He was silent for a long moment, the sound the gentle spay of water hitting the top of their heads, "My mom, my dad, my brother, and then my dad again," he chuckled, but she could feel the emptiness in his voice, "I know they say life isn't fair, but God must fucking _hate_ me."

"I love you." she repeated quietly, "I won't leave you."

He finally turned a looked at her, their noses only centimeters apart, "I left you." a small part of him wished to every power imaginable that she hated him. He'd imagined that it'd be easier that way.

"I won't leave you." she repeated quietly, looking into his deep blue, broken eyes.

"I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her for only a moment. It had been so long, she'd forgotten. Every inch of her skin seemed to buzz when their lips connected and it all seemed to want for more whenever he pulled away from her. He pressed his forehead against hers, "What time is it?"

"An hour until." she answered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his skin against her own.

"I should get ready," he said sighing against her skin. She nodded and rose to leave, he grabbed her wrist gently, "Please don't go."

She nodded. She'd be with him every step of the way.

* * *

Dick was seated alone in the church. He was in the very back right corner, as far away from the closed casket as he could possibly get. He didn't look, but he felt someone sit next to him. It wasn't Raven, he would've know, "Seat's taken." His voice was deep dark and hollow.

"I won't be long." He knew the voice, he'd only heard her a few times before she decided to leave Gotham behind but he'd never forget a member of the family. Stephanie Brown gave him a sad smile, "Hey Dick."

Dick nodded, "Hey Steph."

She gently touched his hand, looking over but he didn't look back, "How are you?"

"Bruce is dead." he muttered, it was the first time he'd said it out loud.

"He was like your father," she nodded in a quiet understanding, "Me and him had our disagreements but... You, Babs, Jason... you all were my family." she sighed, "The ole Bat-Family." she smiled.

He jerked his hand away from her, "Leave." he stated in that same dark tone, "Go back to The Bay and don't ever look back." he wasn't asking. He was commanding. He was the Bat now, it was official - he wasn't a replacement anymore, he was their leader. He was the Batman.

Stephanie sighed, touching his shoulder gently, "If you ever need me-"

"I need you to be safe, Steph. That's all." he turned and looked at her with grit and determination on his face.

She nodded, "You're the boss." she rose to her feet and began to walk off, she turned back to look at him one last time, "Be safe."

* * *

The people had already begun filing in. This wasn't Bruce Wayne's funeral, it was the Batman's. As he was. Only the ones who knew his true identity would be attending. It was more than he'd expected. Dick wasn't paying any attention, the faces and voices were all a blur to him. His wind wandered, his eyes were trained on the casket but he wasn't seeing - not really.

Clark, Barry, John. All the founders of the Justice League and every other member that knew who he was under the mask. He hadn't payed a lick of attention to a single one of them, not until the Titans showed up. He didn't think they would, not after everything he'd put them through. Vic sat next to him, followed by Kori, Wally, and Gar.

He looked down the row, blinking at them as his mind began to settle back down. He tried to speak but the words just wouldn't came out. Dick felt his throat was closing up on him.

Victor wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder, "We're not leaving." he stated firmly, "We're here for you."

Kori silently nodded, Wally did the same, Gar nodded slowly as he looked at Dick with a pale expression. He never was good with death, especially funerals. He hated funerals. But Dick was his brother, he'd follow him to the ends of this world and the next. He'd be there every step of the way. All of them would.

Dick shook his head, "I don't deserve any of you." he quietly muttered.

Victor grimaced, "You don't deserve any of this," he stated grimly, "We're your family, Dick. We ain't goin' nowhere."

Dick leaned into the cloth of the half-man's black tuxedo. He needed them. He'd tried so hard for so long to push them all away, he tried to convince himself that it would be easier. But Dick Grayson was not his father, he was not Bruce Wayne. He couldn't do this alone.

"Where's Raven?" he asked quietly.

"She'll be here soon." Victor cooed quietly, "She said she needed to check on something." He told a half-lie. Dick had more on his mind than anyone should have to bear. Worrying about that kid could be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Little did Cyborg know - it was long since broken.

* * *

The thunder cracked on the outside of the walls. Raven had always noticed that it seemed to rain at every funeral she'd ever been to. She'd often wondered if it was something Divine or maybe just the Universe's sense of irony. Hell, maybe it was just a coincidence.

"There you are." she announced as she turned the corner to see Damian watching the rain droplets hit against the stained glass.

He looked over to her, a dark look on his face. Not anger, not even sadness, just a darkness in his expression. He was definitely the son of the Bat. She walked up to him, he looked her up and down before he turned back - looking out in the window, deep in thought. He didn't seem to say much. He hadn't spoken a word since the three of them had come across Bruce's body.

"I think the funerals about to start." she offered to which he replied with a deafening silence. She frowned, crouching down to his level, "They're going to speak about him." she began, "Tell some stories, maybe." she cocked her head to the side a bit, trying to catch his eyes with her own, "I know you're curious."

He looked back at her, his eyes were hardened and cold. He showed no emotion at all, "You're a Titan?"

She nodded, smiling a bit that she got a response.

"And a demon." he added.

Her smile left her as she nodded again, "So are you, from what I've heard."

He shook his head, "Not literally, of course." he sighed, "I'm not some weak little kid, Roth." Raven internally wondered how he'd known her civilian name, they'd hadn't spoken but two or three times. He continued, "I've killed more men in twelve years than you could imagine."

Raven nodded, rising to her feet, "You don't want to be coddled." she knew the act. Dark and mysterious - just like his father, just like his brother. She didn't buy it, he was still a kid.

Damian nodded silently.

"Then you won't be." she stated simply, "But he was still your father. You need to be there." she instructed.

He looked up at her, considering her for a moment, before giving a curt nod.

Raven hid a grin as the boy followed her lead, holding her hand tightly.

* * *

Victor moved over as Raven and Damian sat next to Dick. He noticed the boy and his mind swirled with thought once more, but Raven brought him out of it almost as quickly as he'd went in when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Dick questioned quietly in his monotone voice.

"Looking for a Damain." She answered.

' _How is he?'_ He questioned to where only she could hear.

 _'He's a tough kid.'_ There was a quiet pause in their internal conversation. She felt his mind, she felt the pain he was dealing with. His face was completely stone cold, just looking straight for.

 _'Don't'_ his cold internal voice stopped her from looking any further, _'Don't look for something you don't want to see'_

 _'You can't scare me away, Dick.'_

 _'Maybe I should.'_

 _'You can't.'_

There was a deafening silence that hung in the air between them. It went on and on, seemingly forever. He gently wrapped an arm around her. He didn't say anything but she could feel his emotions. They told her more than mere words could.

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned back to see Clark looking down at him with a sad look in his eyes, "You ready?" the kryptonian questioned.

Dick glanced around the room he didn't see him anywhere. He looked up at Clark, "Where's Alfred?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Clark grimaced, "Out back."

Dick frowned and rose out of his seat. Raven looked up with concern in her eyes. Dick smiled, but she could feel the overwhelming sadness that radiated from him. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Stay with him please."

She nodded and watched as he left the room with a sad determination on his face.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dick's gruff voice demanded.

Alfred looked over at Dick, looking up from the half dug hole. Dick could see the redness on his cheeks and the dried tears. Alfred dug the shoved into the ground once more, "Digging."

"The funeral is about to start." He stated, Alfred said nothing. Dick moved a step closer, "I can't do this without you... I can't,"

"And I thought I couldn't bury another Wayne... not my boy - yet here I am." Alfred never looked back, never stopped digging.

Dick jumped down into the hole with the elder man, grabbing the handle of the shovel - stopping his progress. Dick and Alfred looked at each other, sadness in both of their eyes.

"Please..." Alfred's voice was so much weaker than just before, "Don't ever put on that suit. Never again."

Dick looked at the man that raised him with a sad look in his eyes. He just pulled him into a tight hug as they both began to weep. Dick never responded. He couldn't. He couldn't break Alfred's heart once again.

Dick couldn't stop being Batman. It was his destiny. His mission. His new life.


End file.
